Prière à un ange
by Argouges
Summary: OS ou pas. Kuroko fait une prière à son ange gardien. Celui-ci l'entendra-t-il? 01/05/17: Petites corrections dues à un changement de la chronologie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no basket est la propriété de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_ _**Avertissement : relations entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**_

Prière à un ange

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le soleil déclinant arrosait les murs blancs de teintes mordorées et éclaboussait de rouge et d'orange les posters de joueurs de basket célèbres disséminés un peu partout. La chambre typique d'un adolescent à ceci près que tout était bien rangé à sa place : le lit était fait au carré, rien ne trainait nulle part, pas même sur le bureau où trônait quelques stylos méticuleusement posés à côté d'un cahier centré au millimètre près sur le plateau du meuble.

De nombreux livres, impeccablement rangés sur les deux premières étagères d'une bibliothèque, attestaient du goût du maître des lieux pour la lecture. Quelques revues de basket-ball ornaient la tablette du bas et un gros ballon orange attendait au sol que quelqu'un le fasse rebondir sur le parquet d'un gymnase. Sur une étagère fixée au mur, une photographie montrait six jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années en tenue de basket-ball brandissant une coupe au-dessus de leur tête. L'attitude hautaine des adolescents sur l'image n'indiquait pas une grosse cohésion au sein de l'équipe. Une légende ornait le bas de l'image : _La génération Miracle. Collège Teiko – 2011._ Un autre cadre identique posé juste à côté du premier représentait une autre équipe et reflétait une tout autre ambiance _._ Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts faisait le signe de la victoire tandis que, derrière elle, dix jeunes de dix-sept, dix-huit ans se chamaillaient pour la coupe qu'un grand brun à lunettes portait dans ses bras comme une mère son nouveau-né. Un chiot husky affublé d'un maillot portant le numéro seize était sagement assis devant la joyeuse clique. La légende portait mention : _Les copains de Seirin – Winter Cup - 2013_

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce qu'on eut pu croire inhabitée sans la petite silhouette debout devant le miroir apposé au dos de sa porte.

Le jeune homme, un damoiseau d'environ dix-huit ans, entièrement nu à l'exception d'une serviette autour de sa taille, essuyait ses cheveux anormalement bleu layette. Couleur improbable et pourtant bel et bien naturelle comme en témoignaient ses sourcils assortis. Enfant, il avait souffert de cette différence et s'était attaché à se faire le plus discret possible pour éviter les brimades. Il avait tant et si bien réussi que c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui : les gens ne le remarquaient jamais à moins qu'il ne se manifeste. Cette capacité avait des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients : s'il appréciait cet atout sur un terrain de sport où ses adversaires ne le remarquaient que trop tard, il était fatigué de devoir signaler sa présence à tout moment de la journée. Il avait ainsi traversé les années, invisible, sans amis jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce sport qui le faisait vibrer : le basket-ball.

En première année au collège Teiko, il s'était inscrit au club. Loin de jouer dans l'équipe principale, il s'était retrouvé dans l'équipe troisième, celle des nuls et même là, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner. Mais il s'était accroché et avait développé un talent certain pour les passes qui lui avait valu son ticket pour intégrer le cinq majeur de cette équipe malgré sa faible endurance et son incapacité chronique à mettre le ballon _dans_ l'arceau. Certes cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal, et il n'avait dû sa chance qu'à l'entêtement du capitaine, Akashi et au soutien de son ace : Aomine. Il avait su s'imposer comme meneur de jeu et avait gagné sa place comme titulaire. Il était devenu l'ombre d'Aomine, permettant à celui-ci de donner toute la mesure de son talent. Peu à peu, les autres joueurs de la Génération Miracle avaient admis sa valeur et l'avaient reconnu comme l'un des leurs. Ce furent ses premiers amis. Auprès d'eux, il s'était épanoui et leur avait sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois. Mais le rêve n'avait pas duré. Le talent de ses camarades n'avait cessé de progresser et peu à peu, ils s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres, le laissant, lui, sur le bord de la route, seul, abandonné. Trahi. Une Ombre sans Lumière.

À ce moment, il avait haï le basket, vraiment haï. Il s'était même promis de ne plus jamais retoucher à un ballon de toute sa vie. Il était entré au lycée Seirin et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était inscrit au tout récent club de basket fondé l'année précédente. Ce fut la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Il y avait rencontré sa nouvelle lumière, Kagami et avait mis tout son talent à son service. Grâce aux joueurs de Seirin et leur amitié, il avait repris plaisir à jouer. Mais voilà : depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de ne plus progresser, d'avoir atteint la limite de son talent et il craignait de devenir un fardeau pour ses coéquipiers. Bien qu'il ait appris à shooter, ses statistiques n'affichaient que soixante-dix pour cent de réussite. Honorable mais pas exceptionnel, si on les comparait aux quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de réussite de Junpei Hyuga avant qu'il quitte l'équipe pour l'université.

Il se dirigea vers la photo de Seirin et l'éleva au niveau de son visage. Il eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant aux évènements qui avaient précédé cette victoire surprenante à plus d'un titre.

Éliminés aux play-offs sur un score humiliant, les joueurs de Seirin avaient décidés de prendre leur revanche à la Winter Cup. Après un entrainement plus qu'intensif, leur équipe s'était imposée cette année-là comme l'une des meilleures du pays. Très fier des résultats de ses poulains, le père de Riko, leur coach, avait immortalisé l'instant.

Garder leur place cependant ne fut pas de tout repos, surtout quand les terminales avaient achevé leur cursus scolaire. Amputée d'une bonne moitié de ses effectifs, Seirin avait peiné à se retrouver, malgré la présence du duo magique de Seirin et l'apport d'éléments de valeur parmi les rookies. Cette année-là, ils avaient perdu la finale de l'inter-lycée et avaient dû se contenter du titre de vice-champion. Kuroko avait été nommé capitaine et, sans difficulté, s'était imposé comme tel. Cette année, la troisième pour Kagami et lui, la Winter Cup avait été la dernière occasion de porter haut les couleurs de Seirin. Dans quelques semaines, ils prendraient chacun un chemin différent, et se perdraient de vue. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils à l'occasion, sur un terrain de basket mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Alors, ils voulaient la gagner cette coupe et haut la main encore !

Leur entraineur, monsieur Aida, père de leur précédente coach actuellement en médecine, leur avait concocté un programme d'entrainement individuel plus proche de la torture que du sport. Et comme lui, Kuroko, était le joueur le plus frêle et le moins endurant, il avait écopé du programme le plus corsé. Ses camarades avaient d'ailleurs frémi quand Aida lui avait énuméré les exercices qu'il devait faire deux fois par jour pour améliorer son endurance et développer sa masse musculaire. Dieu, même Kagami avait blêmi !

Conscient de ses failles, il avait suivi consciencieusement toutes les directives de Aida et avait recraché ensuite ses tripes sur le bas-côté. Mais ça avait valu le coup. La preuve en était cette coupe qui trônait sur les étagères du club de Seirin. La deuxième. La dernière, pour lui et Kagami.

Dans quelques semaines, il allait entrer à la fac' de Tokyo pour devenir professeur et Kagami partirait pour les Etats-Unis intégrer l'équipe de basket de l'université de Los Angeles qui l'avait recruté. Leur chemin allait se séparer pour de bon. Et Kagami ne se souviendrait plus de lui que comme ce coéquipier chétif et malingre accro aux milk-shakes vanille.

Dubitatif, il laissa choir sa serviette pour se détailler dans le miroir. Certes, il avait un peu forci mais il était loin d'égaler la silhouette de Kagami, qu'il enviait un peu.

Il soupira : si seulement il pouvait grandir encore un peu, juste assez pour que Kagami arrête de lui attraper la tête à tout bout de champ. C'est que ça faisait mal, mine de rien. Et aussi gagner un peu de muscles, juste assez pour pouvoir bloquer efficacement un adversaire. Et puis, il en avait assez qu'on le compare à un enfant. Ok, ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il n'avait pas pris un centimètre, et il y avait peu d'espoir que ça arrive maintenant mais on pouvait toujours rêver non ?

Haussant les épaules, il passa un boxer puis, torse nu, s'accouda à sa fenêtre : ce soir, il y aurait des étoiles filantes. Sa mère, quand elle était encore en vie, lui racontait souvent une légende occidentale, sa préférée : Chacune de ces étoiles étaient en fait un ange gardien qui descendait du Ciel pour exaucer le vœu le plus cher de son protégé. Il suffisait juste de fermer les yeux et de faire un souhait. Si une étoile filante passait juste à ce moment-là, celui-ci serait exaucé.

Se trouvant lui-même ridicule mais prêt à tout pour chasser son mal-être, il ferma les yeux et prononça la formule consacrée1 :

« Mon ange chéri, mon ange joli,

Exauce mon vœu. Viens, je t'en supplie »

Une lumière traversa le ciel mais, derrière ses paupières closes, il ne la vit pas.

Un sourire de dérision aux lèvres, il alla se coucher sans remarquer l'être surnaturel qui attendait tranquillement qu'il s'endorme.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme rêva de sa mère. Il aurait même pu jurer avoir senti une caresse sur la joue et un baiser sur le front.

Un chuchotement se fit entendre dans la chambre : « Tetsuya. »

.

1 Ritournelle totalement inventée. Admirez la rime et le rythme ! lol.


	2. Chapter 2

-1-

Kagami était furieux. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Kuroko, son ami, son coéquipier, son ombre, brillait par son absence. Pas de tignasse bleue en vue, que ce soit en cours ou à l'entrainement. Et rien, pas même un coup de fil. Il avait essayé de le joindre toutes les heures depuis plusieurs jours mais ce fils de ….mieux valait ne pas dire quoi….refusait de répondre. Et sur qui le coach tombait à bras raccourcis ? Sur Bibi bien sûr! Kagami grogna comme un ours mal réveillé: Kuroko lui payerait ça. A condition d'arriver à le voir, naturellement. Il soupira : il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant son départ pour Los Angeles et il ne pouvait pas imaginer partir sans saluer son vieux complice. Kagami lança un regard autour de lui, vérifiant que ni ses coéquipiers ni son redoutable coach ne prêtaient attention à lui. Puis, se dirigeant vers le banc de touche, il saisit le portable qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa serviette. Il savait que si jamais il était pris en train de téléphoner pendant l'entrainement, il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il se dissimula donc derrière le rideau d'une des portes du gymnase et composa le numéro de son partenaire. Après trois sonneries, il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix inconnue au bout du fil. Interdit, il lâcha une exclamation de surprise :

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas le portable de Tetsuya Kuroko ?

\- C'est bien son téléphone, je suis son père. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure, monsieur Kuroko. Je suis Taïga Kagami, je joue dans la même équipe que votre fils.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Personne n'a vu Kuroko depuis plusieurs jours, alors j'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave mais sa fièvre est encore très élevée. Dans quelques jours, il ira beaucoup mieux.

\- Puis-je venir lui rendre visite, monsieur ?

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- C'est que….Je pars pour les Etats-Unis demain matin et j'aurai aimé lui dire au revoir.

\- Il n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites mais je lui dirai que vous avez appelé.

Le ton était clairement agacé. Kagami comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. La mort dans l'âme, il tenta un dernier baroud d'honneur :

\- Merci monsieur. Pourrez-vous lui transmettre mes nouvelles coordonnées dès qu'il ira mieux ?

Un silence puis :

\- Naturellement.

Kagami raccrocha après avoir communiqué son adresse postale et électronique au père de son coéquipier.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami soupira une énième fois en consultant ses e-mails. Ô surprise : de la pub, rien que de la pub. Il serra les mâchoires, excédé. Depuis maintenant près d'un an, Kuroko n'avait répondu à aucun de ses courriels. À peine avait-il eu droit à une petite carte humoristique pour son anniversaire, envoyée d'un cybercafé.

Le message implicite était clair: Kuroko l'avait mis sur sa liste noire.

Pourquoi cette réaction ?

Et surtout, pourquoi cela lui importait-il autant ?

Après tout, perdre de vue ses camarades de classe après l'obtention du diplôme était une chose courante. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à dépasser le cap ? Était-ce trop naïf de penser que son lien avec Kuroko était infiniment plus solide que cela et pourrait transcender le temps et la distance ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de tourner la page comme tant d'autres le faisaient ?

Il quitta son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Il avait tout pour lui : une carrière de basketteur prometteuse, un appartement agréable, des études d'architecte sans souci majeur, un physique d'athlète et des yeux capables de charmer les femmes comme les hommes.

Cela aurait pu constituer une aubaine pour ce jeune homme bisexuel de vingt et un ans mais celui-ci n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre _dans l'ambiance._

Oui, il avait tout pour lui. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'insatisfaction? Cette tristesse qui lui collait à la peau dès qu'il reposait le ballon de basket ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il plus autant de plaisir à jouer ?

Etait-ce le mal du pays ? Non. Il s'était abonné au bouquet de chaînes japonaises pour pouvoir se sentir proche de son pays natal même s'il ne regardait pratiquement que les infos et les championnats de basket universitaires. Il suivait ces derniers passionnément, pensant ainsi glaner quelques nouvelles de son ancien coéquipier ou tout simplement le voir jouer. Mais rien. Pas de passes ensorcelées, de coup d'éclats à la Kuroko, ni même de cheveux bleus layette. Les rares personnes avec lesquelles il avait gardé contact n'avaient pu lui donner aucunes nouvelles. Kuroko semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Kagami se l'avouait enfin : Kuroko lui manquait.

Terriblement.

Il se remémora le dernier message auquel Kuroko avait répondu :

« Viens »

La réponse avait été :

« Impossible pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être »

Plus tard n'était jamais venu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il récidivait :

« Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi ».

Mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Peut-être cela avait-il été une façon polie de lui dire _**jamais**_ ?

Et lui, comme un imbécile, il y avait cru, il avait patiemment attendu pendant des mois. Pardieu, il attendait _encore._ Un signe, un message, une présence.

Il repensa à ce que son frère de cœur Tatsuya Himuro lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt:

« Taïga, secoues-toi un peu ! Tourne la page ! Des amis, tu en perdras d'autres tout au long de ta vie. C'est le cours normal des choses…

\- La ferme !

Kagami avait grogné, hargneux mais Himuro n'avait pas tenu compte de la menace, déterminé à crever l'abcès. Il plissa les yeux d'un air rusé et lâcha sa bombe, l'air de rien :

\- …À moins que Kuroko soit plus qu'un ami pour toi…

Kagami s'était figé, interdit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Himuro secoua la tête, exaspéré. Son ami ne niait pas ses sentiments pour Kuroko, comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Cet imbécile ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte ! Vraiment, il n'était pas aidé avec un frère pareil !

Pour la première fois, il comprit pourquoi ses coéquipiers de Seirin l'avaient surnommé Kagabruti1

Il soupira et, sous le regard décontenancé de son frère, enfonça le clou :

\- …j'ai bien vu comme tu le regardais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un ami mais celui d'un amoureux transi.

\- Tatsuya, ta gueule !

\- Tu es amoureux de lui et ça ne date pas d'hier, si tu veux mon avis, martela Himuro.

\- Mais on te le demande pas ton avis !

\- Tu n'as pas quitté du regard son postérieur»

Il avait pratiquement foutu son frère à la porte ce jour-là. En fait, il la lui avait même claquée au nez. Puis il était retourné se morfondre devant sa messagerie électronique.

Se pouvait-il qu'Himuro ait vu juste ? Que son regard sur Kuroko n'ait rien eu de platonique ? Kuroko l'avait-il remarqué ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il avait manqué la dernière semaine de cours, pour ne pas avoir à le croiser de nouveau ?

Mon dieu, cela expliquerait tant de choses.

Kuroko avait dû se dire que les sentiments de Kagami s'estomperaient avec le temps et la distance et qu'ils pourraient maintenir leur relation sur le plan de l'amitié. Mais son invitation à venir le voir avait tout remis en question et Kuroko avait dû prendre des mesures drastiques pour le forcer à tourner la page.

Plus aucun contact. Quel qu'il soit.

Si c'était sa volonté, il devait la respecter. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Kagami sentit une douleur aiguë sourdre dans le thorax . Une sensation d'oppression lui broya la poitrine. Il porta la main à son cœur, griffant la peau, ressentant le besoin de chasser la douleur morale par une autre, plus vive et passagère. Pouvait-on mourir d'un cœur brisé ?

Il ricana devant la niaiserie de ses propres pensées et, pour tourner court, alluma la télévision. Par habitude, il zappa sur une chaîne japonaise. L'indicatif du journal télévisé retentit. Il fixa son attention sur la boite à images car, en tant que japonais expatrié, il aimait bien avoir des nouvelles du pays.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné en apprenant qu'un procès allait s'ouvrir pour régler le cas d'un couple d'homosexuels qui avait porté plainte contre le gérant d'un nightclub qui avait refusé de les laisser entrer. Le fait somme toute anodin, avait reçu l'attention des médias par la seule popularité d'un des plaignants : Kise Ryota, basketteur de talent et mannequin archi-connu. Ce fait divers avait secoué la société nippone, frappée par un mouvement homophile dont Kise s'était fait l'égérie.

Un reportage suivait dans lequel Kise attirait l'attention du public sur les abus dont étaient victimes les homosexuels. Il cita en exemple un de ses amis dont il taisait le nom par souci d'anonymat qui avait été chassé de chez lui par son propre père après avoir fait son coming-out à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il s'était retrouvé à la rue et avait dû abandonner ses études et le basket, sport dans lequel il avait un brillant avenir afin de trouver un emploi alimentaire. Il n'était jamais devenu professeur, ni joueur professionnel. Après un an de rue, il avait trouvé un emploi d'agent d'entretien dans une école. Ce qu'il gagnait suffisait à peine à pourvoir à ses besoins. Il arrondissait ses fins de mois en entrainant une équipe de basket lycéen. Il y avait deux semaines, il avait été passé à tabac par les pères homophobes de plusieurs de ses poulains, qui n'avaient pas supporté qu'un homosexuel coache leurs fils. Mesure préventive, sûrement, au cas où ce serait contagieux, ironisa Kise avant de redevenir grave. Son ami était dans le coma depuis. Exemple même de la manière dont l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains pouvait ruiner la vie d'un homme bien.

Kagami avait bondi de son siège dès les premiers mots de Kise. Un ami de Kise, se destinant au professorat, excellent joueur de basket en surplus, ça ne pouvait être que Kuroko ! Kuroko, dans le coma et lui, qui n'était pas auprès de lui !

Il éteignit la télé, attrapa son téléphone pour réserver un billet sur le premier avion en partance pour Tokyo, et appela ses parents pour les avertir de son départ. Grâce à internet, il réussit à apprendre où était descendu Kise et réserva une chambre au même hôtel. Puis il fourra quelques affaires dans son sac de voyage sans s'embarrasser à les plier correctement, pensa à prendre son rasoir et son déodorant mais oublia sa brosse à dent et son gel douche.

Au moment de partir, il se rappela in extremis de prévenir son coach de son absence et appela un camarade de classe pour qu'il lui prenne les cours qu'il allait manquer. Puis sans réfléchir davantage, il prit un taxi pour l'aéroport. Une multitude de pensées taraudait son esprit, toute entière contenue dans un nom : Kuroko.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait trois heures d'avance sur son vol qu'en arrivant à l'aéroport. Résigné, il fit enregistrer ses bagages et alla flâner dans les boutiques de l'aéroport. Il acheta un magazine sur le basket-ball, musarda parmi les jeux vidéo et s'arrêta net devant la peluche d'un chiot husky aux yeux bleus. La ressemblance était telle avec Nigou, le chien de Kuroko qu'il l'acquerra sur une impulsion.

C'est donc la plaisante image d'un grand gaillard traînant partout une énorme peluche qu'accueillirent les hôtesses de l'air de la ligne Los Angeles- Tokyo.

Kagami plaça son copain pelucheux sur le siège à côté de lui et installa sa grande carcasse dans le siège de première classe qui lui était destiné. L'avantage d'être un gosse de riche, pensa-t-il. En classe affaire, il n'aurait jamais réussi à avoir une place aussi vite et il aurait dû voyager les genoux sous le menton en prime. Il rendit son sourire à l'hôtesse de l'air et refusa le verre qu'elle lui proposait. Il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il en viendrait à chercher Kuroko dans tous les hôpitaux de Tokyo.

C'est avec un plan en tête que Kagami débarqua à l'aéroport de Narita. Il prit le train pour effectuer les soixante-cinq kilomètres qui séparait l'aéroport de la capitale, puis un taxi jusqu'à son hôtel.

C'est donc épuisé qu'il s'écroula sur le lit. Un bruit répété provenant de la chambre d'à côté lui fit entrouvrir un œil las. Un peu désorienté par ce réveil brutal, il mit un instant à déterminer la nature des bruits. Deux voix masculines essoufflées, assourdies par l'épaisseur du mur lui fit réaliser que, non, il ne se trompait pas : c'était bien le bruit du satané plumard d'à côté frappant le mur qui l'avait réveillé. Rendu grincheux par le décalage horaire et par l'heure tardive, il se décida à aller interrompre ses voisins. Enfilant un jean sur son boxer, (il avait oublié son pyjama en plus de sa brosse à dent) il alla frapper à la porte des indélicats voisins.

Il fut à peine surpris de voir une tête blonde lui ouvrir la porte. Kise ! Il aurait dû s'en douter !

\- Kagami ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je loge dans la chambre d'à côté et j'entends tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Et quand je dis tout, c'est absolument tout.

\- Tiens, je connais cette voix.

Kagami se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix et se figea :

\- Aomine ? Toi et Kise, vous…

\- Ouais, moi et Kise, on…ça te pose un problème ?demanda l'ancien ace de Too, hargneux.

\- Aucun, je suis moi-même bi.

Les deux autres se détendirent visiblement. Kise écrasa le pied de son amant avant de lui jeter un regard éloquent. Aomine regimba intérieurement mais finit par s'exécuter :

\- Désolé pour mon agressivité, Kagami. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, nous sommes sous les feux de la rampe et nous sommes en butte à de nombreuses intimidations de la part d'homophobes.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, renchérit Kise. Certains de nos amis nous ont laissé tomber dès qu'ils ont su pour notre orientation. Les seuls à ne pas nous avoir tourné le dos sont les membres de la génération miracle et Kasamatsu. Mais assez parlé de nous. Que viens-tu faire à Tokyo ?

\- J'ai appris pour Kuroko. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera pour lui ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'il a enduré depuis deux ans ? Où étais-tu quand il s'est retrouvé à la porte et que tout le monde lui a tourné le dos ? Bien tranquille à Los Angeles alors que tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Ta putain de faute !

\- Kise calmes-toi. Comment veux-tu que Kagami se doute de quelque chose alors que nous-même qui étions sur place, n'avons rien vu venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi c'est ma faute ?

\- Kuroko t'a toujours aimé, bougre d'andouille ! Si tu lui avais demandé de partir avec toi, il aurait tout plaqué, tout de suite. Pour toi, il l'aurait fait sans un remord. Lors de notre dernière année de lycée, il commençait à espérer que tu finisses par lui retourner ses sentiments mais t'es parti comme un voleur sans même lui dire au revoir. Ça l'a anéanti.

\- Tetsu en a conclu que tu ne l'aimerais jamais autrement que comme un ami et il s'est contenté de tes mails. Et puis, tu as commencé à lui écrire des choses plus…tendres, disons. Il te manquait. Tu pensais à lui …etc… Et il y a eu ce mail : « viens »

\- Kuroko ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter, reprit Kise. Comme une invitation amicale de quelques jours ou une incitation à s'installer là-bas ? Alors, sur nos conseils, il a décidé de sauter le pas et de te rejoindre. Nous étions ravis.

\- Kise lui avait loué une suite à l'hôtel au cas où. Puis Kise est parti faire des photos aux Caraïbes et moi j'étais en stage de préparation pour l'équipe nationale. Quand on est revenus, Kuroko avait disparu. On a cru qu'il t'avait rejoint alors on s'est pas vraiment inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. On s'est dit que vous filiez le parfait amour et que vous vous souviendriez de notre existence un peu plus tard.

\- Et puis un jour, en me promenant dans un parc, souffla Kise, je l'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur un banc. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état et visiblement, il n'avait pas vu un morceau de savon depuis un bon moment. Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il n'était plus celui que je connaissais : c'était devenu une loque.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il…se droguait ?

\- Non, il n'a jamais touché à ces saloperies. C'était plus une question de mental : il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. C'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. Bref, je l'ai ramené chez nous, Aomine l'a obligé à prendre une douche, l'a forcé à se nourrir. Nous l'avons hébergé quelque temps. Je lui ai trouvé du travail, un appartement. Il semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Il parlait même de faire des économies pour te rejoindre. Il ne t'a jamais oublié, tu sais.

\- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Sans lui, rien n'a de goût.

\- Et puis, ces crétins l'ont tabassé et l'ont laissé sur le carreau, intervint Aomine. Sans l'un des gamins qu'il coachait, il y serait resté.

\- Il était dans un coma léger mais, peu à peu, il sombre. Il se laisse partir. Il refuse de lutter.

\- On passe le voir autant qu'on peut. On lui parle. Les médecins disent qu'il nous entend, qu'une voix, un mot peut lui redonner envie de se battre. Mais on perd espoir.

\- Que tu sois là, c'est peut-être le miracle dont on a besoin, murmura Kise, la gorge nouée. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là. S'il te plait viens avec nous demain matin. Viens lui parler.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas m'en empêcher de toute manière.

1 Version française du célèbre « Bakagami »


	3. Un espoir se lève

\- chapitre 3- .

.Avertissement : toutes les marques qui sont mentionnées dans ce chapitre appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs

.

.

Kagami suivit le long couloir blanc qui menait à la chambre de son…son quoi, d'abord ? Plus vraiment son ami, pas encore son amant... Une infirmière sourit à Kise et Aomine mais fixa Kagami d'un air rébarbatif. Puis se tournant vers le couple, elle déclara :

\- Vous savez bien que les visites sont restreintes. Seuls les proches sont admis. Le docteur a fait une exception pour vous car vous avez joué de votre célébrité et menacé de faire une mauvaise publicité à cet établissement si on ne vous laissait pas voir ce patient. Le fait qu'il n'ait reçu aucune autre visite l'a convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'amener n'importe qui !

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, madame Kurosaki, c'est son compagnon !

 _Son compagnon_. Ouais, ça sonnait bien.

\- Votre compagnon disparait pendant deux semaines et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

\- Mais je…

\- Laissez-moi deviner…Vous vous êtes disputé et vous avez boudé dans votre coin pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ?

Kagami s'emporta :

\- J'étais à l'étranger et je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu !

L'infirmière ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Et ça vous a pris deux semaines ?

Kise comprit qu'il devait intervenir s'ils ne voulaient pas y passer la nuit :

\- Kagami avait proposé à Kuroko de le rejoindre aux States mais celui-ci a refusé. Kagami a envoyé plusieurs courriels par la suite mais Kuroko n'a jamais répondu alors Kagami s'est vexé et a décidé d'attendre qu'il arrête de faire la gueule et le contacte. Comme rien ne venait, il s'est inquiété et a commencé à contacter ses amis pour avoir des nouvelles. Comme il n'avait pas nos coordonnées, il n'a pas pu nous joindre et il n'a su ce qu'il s'était passé que par les informations. Dès qu'il a appris, il a sauté dans un avion, est descendu à mon hôtel et m'a demandé à quel hôpital se trouvait Kuroko. Et nous voilà !

L'infirmière changea tout de suite d'attitude.

\- Mon pauvre garçon, comme vous avez dû vous inquiéter ! d'accord, je vous laisse entrer pour cette fois, mais pour revenir, il vous faudra l'accord du Docteur Midorima. Vous avez entendu, jeune homme ? et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Kagami ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- Oui, madame, abdiqua Kagami, prêt à tout pourvu qu'on le laisse entrer.

\- Bon, une personne à la fois et pas plus d'un quart d'heure, comme d'habitude. N'oubliez pas de passer une blouse stérile.

\- Vas-y Kagami, proposa Aomine. Je sais comment je me sentirai, si c'était Ryota dans ce lit. Nous irons après toi.

\- Merci pour tout.

Kagami entra dans un petit cabinet, se lava les mains soigneusement puis passa une blouse sur ses vêtements et enfila des chaussons en papier. Puis, ainsi équipé, il entra dans la chambre stérile. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant les cheveux bleus layette reposant sur l'oreiller mais chuta ensuite dans les profondeurs de son être en remarquant les machines et les tuyaux reliés au corps de celui qu'il aimait. L'odeur d'antiseptique, les poches suspendues à une perche de perfusion, le goutte à goutte, le bruit de l'assistance respiratoire, tout ramenait à cette terrible réalité : Kuroko était entre la vie et la mort. Kagami s'assit sur le fauteuil situé à côté du lit et le rapprocha le plus possible. Il saisit la main de Kuroko et déposa un baiser dessus. Il regarda quelques instants cet homme à demi assis dans ce lit, remarquant la pâleur du visage, la minceur de ce corps autrefois tonique, la peau diaphane de ses mains, les tuyaux reliant son bras. Inconsciemment, il calqua sa respiration sur celle de Kuroko, suspendu à chaque inspiration, au moindre souffle de vie.

Son cœur se serra. Il semblait si proche de la mort. S'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir encore la chance de se noyer dans ce calme océan. Que dire, pour le faire réagir, pour le pousser à se battre ? Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage aimé et laissa parler son cœur.

\- Kuroko ? C'est moi Kagami. Kise m'a dit que tu refusais de te battre, ça ne te ressemble pas, ça. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau mais je l'ai oublié à l'hôtel. Je te l'apporterai la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je n'ai appris qu'hier ton agression. Dès que j'ai su, j'ai sauté dans un avion. J'ai laissé tomber l'équipe à la veille d'un match super-important, tu te rends compte ? Mais je m'en fous. Pour moi, tu comptes plus que tout au monde. Plus que n'importe quel match, plus que n'importe qui. Je t'aime, Kuroko, et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre mais je promets qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu. Tu veux bien ? Tu viendras aux States me rejoindre, Kise m'a dit que tu étais prêt à le faire, mais si jamais tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui reviendrais au Japon. On se quittera plus. On vivra ensemble, on sera heureux Tetsuya, tellement heureux. Tu pourras reprendre tes études. Tu pourras devenir professeur comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Tu ferais un super prof de japonais. Je n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à tes cours de remise à niveau que j'ai réussi mes examens au lycée. Ouais, tu pourras être prof de tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu l'as décidé. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Quoi que tu décides, je serais avec toi, je serai toujours avec toi, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, me laisses pas tomber, Kuroko. Sans toi, je suis rien.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour faire passer la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et reprit, la voix étranglée :

\- Dès que t'iras mieux, on ira au Magi et on te prendra un milk-shake à la vanille, le plus grand qu'on pourra. Je sais combien tu les aime. On s'assiéra à notre table, près de la baie vitrée. Tu te souviens, on prenait toujours la même. On se regardera dans le blanc des yeux en se tenant la main, comme ces couples à la Saint Valentin dont on se moquait. Je sais, on est en novembre mais je m'en fous. On sera heureux Tetsu, je te le promets. Alors reviens. Reviens-moi.

Kise et Aomine regardait la scène à travers la baie vitrée, l'espoir chevillé au cœur. Tout-à coup, Kise attrapa le bras de son compagnon et lui enfonça les ongles dans la peau.

\- Il a bougé, Daiki ! Sa main a bougé !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, il a bougé les doigts ! à gauche ! à gauche ! Regarde ! Va chercher le médecin, vite !

Kagami lui, n'avait rien remarqué, focalisé sur le visage de Kuroko.

\- On recommencera à jouer au basket ensemble. Ce sera génial. Sans toi, c'est pas pareil. Dès qu'il te verra jouer, je suis sûr que le coach te suppliera à genoux d'intégrer l'équipe. Notre meneur de jeu n'est pas génial. En fait, si tu veux mon avis, il est carrément nul. Rien à voir avec toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? ça te plairait ? Et puis, plus tard, si tu es d'accord, on pourra même se marier, c'est légal aux States, tu sais ? Là-bas, y'a pas besoin de se cacher. On sera tellement heureux, rien que nous deux.

Il avisa une infirmière qui entrait et il reposa la main de Kuroko après un dernier baiser dessus.

\- Ah, c'est l'heure des soins, je dois te laisser. Je reviendrai plus tard, d'accord ?

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et conclut :

\- Accroche-toi. Je t'aime.

Puis il sortit, quasiment poussé dehors par les infirmières. Puis, sur un dernier regard à Kuroko, il se détourna et partit rejoindre Kise et Aomine.

Kise ne tenait plus en place et sautillait presque de joie. Aomine tentait de le calmer, un large sourire heureux déridant son visage habituellement renfrogné. Kagami n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait pour les mettre tous les deux dans un tel état d'excitation. Kise s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait entrainé dans une ronde à deux en chantonnant :

\- il a bougé, Kagami, il a bougé !

\- Quoi ? t'es sûr ?

\- C'était infime, mais oui. Les médecins sont allés contrôler ses fonctions vitales, confirma Aomine, beaucoup plus calme que la puce bondissante qui lui servait de petit ami. Rien n'est joué mais c'est la première fois que ça se produit. D'après les infirmières, c'est encourageant. On attend les médecins pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement.

Aomine, Kise et Kagami flottaient sur un petit nuage : les médecins de Kuroko avaient bien enregistré une réponse sur l'encéphalogramme du joueur fantôme. Le docteur Midorima, qui se trouvait être l'oncle du shooter de Shutoku restait cependant réservé. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un incident isolé et ça ne voulait pas dire que son patient allait sortir du coma. Il convint cependant que ce signe était prometteur et encourageait Kagami à venir le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. Kagami sauta sur l'occasion et extorqua au médecin la permission de rester en dehors des heures de visite, bien décidé à rester aux côtés de Kuroko nuit et jour jusqu'à son réveil.

Dès qu'il prit congé du médecin, il se tourna vers Aomine et lui fourra dans la main ses clefs d'hôtel :

\- Rentrez à l'hôtel. Prenez-moi ma trousse de toilette et quelques fringues. Je reste auprès de Tetsu.

\- D'où tu me donne des ordres, toi ? se rebiffa Aomine avant que Kise ne le tire par le bras vers la sortie.

Kagami regarda le blondinet traînant quasiment son compagnon sacrant et jurant à travers le hall d'entrée. Amusé par la scène malgré les circonstances, il songea que Tetsuya aurait apprécié la saynète. Il décida de retourner auprès de lui pour lui raconter. Il l'entendait. Il en était persuadé. Il lui donnerait l'envie de se réveiller. Et si pour cela il devait lui répéter un million de fois qu'il l'aimait, il le ferait. Ouais, il se réveillerait, aucun doute là-dessus. Bientôt, très bientôt. C'était un coriace. Il fallait juste lui redonner l'envie de vivre.

. Et ça, c'était son boulot. Il n'échouerait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, sinon.

.

.

.

.

\- Et ben dit donc, il se refuse rien, le p'tit Kagami ! s'exclama Aomine en ouvrant la valise de Kagami. Lacoste, Kenzo, Cardin. Il a gagné au loto ou quoi ?

\- Son père est le PDG d'une multinationale très florissante, expliqua Kise. Avec l'allocation que son père lui verse, il a largement les moyens.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- J'ai été choisi pour faire la promotion de quelques-uns de leurs nouveaux produits. J'ai rencontré Kagami à ce moment-là. Il supervisait la campagne de pub.

\- Y'a un truc que j'pige pas. Au lycé, il s'fringuait pas comme ça. Si son allocation était si balaise…

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- Ben, quoi, il s'fringuait comme tout l'monde.

\- T'as jamais remarqué qu'il ne portait que des vêtements de marque ?

\- Ah bon ?

Kise soupira et énuméra :

\- Son débardeur préféré, tu sais le noir, un Lacoste. Son survêt' , pas celui de l'équipe mais celui qu'il utilisait pour jouer au Street-basket, un Adidas. Ses baskets, des Nike…

\- Ça, j'ai remarqué : on avait les mêmes !

\- …Et son manteau d'hivers, un Benetton ! Ses lunettes de soleil, des Ray-ban ! et ….

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. C'est un gosse de riche avec des goûts de luxe. Je m'demande ce que je vais trouver dans sa trousse de toilette ?

\- Daiki, on est là pour lui apporter du change, pas pour fouiller dans ses affaires..

\- Oui, oui, aquiesça distraitement Aomine en fouinant dans les produits d'hygiène de Kagami . (il siffla) Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans est hors de prix, à part son dentifrice, peut-être. D'ailleurs j'comprend pas : il a pris son dentifrice mais pas sa brosse à dent ?

Kise rit doucement.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il a vraiment paniqué. Regarde, sa valise est faite à la va-vite, tout est chiffonné. On voit bien qu'il a pris ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Je suis sûr qu'il lui en manque la moitié.

Aomine sourit doucement, un peu moqueur :

\- Il est complètement accro, hein ?

\- C'est rien de le dire.

\- Hé ! Vise un peu son après-rasage ! s'exclama Aomine en sortant une petite bouteille de la trousse de toilette qu'il inventoriait. Le mâle de Jean-Paul Gauthier, rien que ça ! Et pareil pour son parfum, monsieur harmonise les fragrances ! se moqua-t-il en prenant un accent snob.

Kise éclata de rire. Ça faisait deux semaines que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Oui, Kagami faisait des miracles.

.

.

.

.

Bien loin de se douter que deux hurluberlus mettait sa valise à sac, Kagami frottait doucement le bras de Kuroko, déposait un baiser sur le front de l'homme alité ou lui caressait la joue, le docteur Midorima ayant bien insisté sur l'importance des contacts physiques et des sons. Il avait mis un peu de musique sur son smartphone et il continuait à lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Tetsu, c'est encore moi, Taiga. J'ai vu ton médecin. Il m'a autorisé à rester auprès de toi. Alors, à partir de maintenant je ne te lâche plus. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ton réveil et même au-delà. Pour te débarrasser de moi, il faudra me tuer d'abord.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du malade puis reprit sa main.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit : y a deux mois, j'ai gagné un tournoi de basket de rue. Ils n'offraient pas de trophée bien sûr mais le vainqueur gagnait un séjour pour deux avec les LA Lakers. Ça te plairait ? T'imagine ? Pendant une semaine, on va vivre avec les joueurs d'une des meilleures équipes de la NBA. Peut-être même qu'on pourra s'entrainer avec eux. Tu vas quand même pas rater ça ?

Il caressa la joue de son compagnon et reprit :

\- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix : t'es le seul avec qui j'ai envie de partager ça. C'est dans trois semaines, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Mais ça m'arrangerait que tu te réveilles avant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Ça fait quinze jours que tu pionces, t'en a pas marre de dormir ?

Il soupira et déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main qu'il tenait depuis son retour dans la chambre d'hôpital.

\- J'aimerai bien revoir tes beaux yeux bleus, ceux qui m'ont fait craquer sans même que je m'en rende compte. Dès que je t'ai vu, ça m'a frappé. J'aurai dû comprendre à ce moment. Ça me ressemblait pas à cette époque de m'extasier sur les yeux d'un autre mec. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Faut dire que je ne pensais qu'au basket au lycée. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. A chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose je pensais à quel point tu aurais aimé ça. J'ai pas réalisé que c'était de l'amour, il a fallu que Tatsuya me mette le nez dedans pour que je comprenne.

Il ricana doucement :

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi la coach m'a surnommé Kagabruti. J'ai la tête tellement pleine de basket-ball qu'il n'y a plus de place pour autre chose. Il faut tout m'expliquer même les évidences.

\- Kise m'a expliqué à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir sans le savoir, reprit-il. Je suis désolé. Je te jure que ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je jure de passer ma vie à tout faire pour te rendre heureux. Je pourrais même renoncer au basket pour toi. Je ferais tout… Tout ce que tu voudras, si seulement tu ouvres les yeux. Je te promets de te faire oublier toutes les galères que tu viens de traverser. On a encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Kise m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi mais j'aimerais tellement l'entendre de ta voix. J'aimerai tellement que tu répondes à cette question : veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Ouais je sais qu'on n'a plus quinze ans pour poser cette question mais tellement de choses dépendent de ta réponse. T'as pas intérêt à dire non sinon je meurs et je reviens te hanter toute ta vie. Alors tant qu'à m'avoir sur le dos autant dire oui, tu ne crois pas ?

Il scruta intensément le visage de Kuroko, en quête du moindre signe d'espoir. Rien. il serra les lèvres.

\- Je t'en prie, Tetsu, laisse-moi de l'espoir. Sans toi, je suis rien. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime ! Je voudrais tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la main de Kuroko. Une larme. Puis une autre.

\- Putain, Kuroko, ne me fais pas ça ! Bats-toi bon sang ! T'as jamais reculé devant rien ! Me laisse pas tomber !

Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et se figea. Kuroko avait ouvert les yeux. Il sourit, osant à peine respirer.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

Il comprit au regard vide de Kuroko que celui-ci n'était pas conscient. Tetsuya referma les paupières, sombrant à nouveau.


	4. Réveil

Chapitre 4

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagami éloigna son téléphone de son oreille tandis que la voix stridente de Kise atteignait des records de puissance. Puis, quand le nombre de décibels revint à un niveau acceptable, il recolla l'appareil à son oreille et reprit sa phrase interrompue par le cri de joie du mannequin.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, il n'est pas sorti du coma pour autant. Il a juste ouvert les yeux mais le médecin estime que deux réponses dans la même journée, c'est très encourageant. D'après lui, c'est le signe qu'il commence à lutter.

Il entendit au loin Kise se chamailler avec quelqu'un puis le bruit d'un téléphone que l'on arrache des mains de son propriétaire et enfin:

\- Kagami, c'est Aomine. J'en suis sûr maintenant, il va se réveiller. Tu le connais, quand il est déterminé, il ne lâche rien.

\- Je me sens tellement impuissant.

\- Au contraire, ce qui arrive, c'est grâce à toi.

\- Tu parles ! Je ne fais rien d'autre que de rester assis sur ma chaise à lui parler. Je suis totalement inutile.

\- Kagami, quand tu es sur le parquet, dirais- tu que tes coéquipiers sur le banc sont inutiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la situation présente ? S'emporta Kagami.

\- Réponds à ma question, tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils nous encouragent, ils filment le match, ils analysent le jeu, ils sont tout sauf inutiles.

\- C'est exactement ça. Actuellement, Kuroko est sur le parquet et toi sur le banc de touche. Tu l'encourages, tu guettes ses réactions et tu avertis les médecins dès que nécessaire. En faisant ça, tu luttes avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sent ta présence, qu'il entend ta voix. Ne te démoralise pas. Tetsu n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Il peut se décourager un moment mais il reprend toujours le dessus. Il s'en sortira. J'en suis certain maintenant.

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai, soupira Kagami en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers l'édifice qu'il avait quitté pour passer son coup de fil et éteignit son téléphone. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel crépusculaire et retourna dans le bâtiment, bien décidé à ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que Kuroko soit tiré d'affaire.

.

.  
.

Kagami se tortilla sur sa chaise en plastique avec une grimace de douleur. Quatre jours qu'il squattait ce siège et son précieux fessier commençait à crier grâce. Il passa la main sur son visage pour en chasser la fatigue et, ce faisant, sentit qu'il avait bien besoin de se raser. Une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe, non plus. Il caressa la joue de Kuroko avec le dos de l'index avant de saisir sa trousse de toilette et ses vêtements de rechange.

\- Je reviens vite, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du bel endormi. Je vais me décrasser. J'en ai pour un quart d'heure, maxi.

.

.

.

Une odeur de détergent. Des murs blancs.

Un hôpital ?

Bien sûr qu'il était à l'hôpital. Après la dérouillée qu'il avait reçu, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit ailleurs.

Il tourna péniblement la tête. Personne. Une amère déception le traversa.

Kagami. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu sa voix dans ses limbes.

C'est incroyable les tours que votre inconscient pouvait vous jouer. Bien sûr que Kagami n'était pas là. Comment aurait-il su qu'il était hospitalisé alors que ça faisait près d'un an qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

D'ailleurs, l'aurait-il su, pourquoi se serait-il intéressé au sort d'un ex-SDF, pédé de surcroît ? Une loque dont l'existence n'avait aucune sorte d'importance, renié par sa propre famille. Un perdant qui avait tout raté, ses études, ses amours, le basket, qui n'avait réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau que grâce à la pitié d'anciens camarades de collège. Un homme qui avait mendié, supplié, abdiqué toute dignité pour survivre et finalement ne rester qu'un corps vide, une enveloppe charnelle sans âme, un être qui n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : se sentir humain dans le regard des autres. Aspiration toujours déçue, dès lors qu'il ne pouvait lire qu'une chose chez ces inconnus : le mépris. Il n'était rien à leurs yeux, pas même une personne.

Quelle folie l'a conduit à espérer qu'il pouvait s'en sortir ? L'espoir, cette illusion qui vous détruisait à petit feu lorsque vous finissiez par comprendre qu'aucune lumière ne vous attend au bout du tunnel, rien que les ténèbres dans lesquelles vous vous enfoncez chaque jour davantage. Et aucune échappatoire.

Et pourtant en entendant cette voix si semblable à celle de Kagami, l'espoir était né dans son cœur, le conduisant à se détourner de cette mort tant souhaitée. Un espoir insensé, vain et pourtant invincible, tout entier résumé dans ces mots : et si c'était bien lui ?

Et une fois de plus, la chute était dure. A quoi bon vivre pour être ainsi continuellement déçu. La vie est une tartine de merde dont on mange un morceau chaque jour, pensa-t-il. Et elle ne va pas se couvrir de miel juste parce qu'il espérait que les choses s'arrangent. Il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il entendit le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il ne bougea pas, n'ayant pas envie de faire face au sourire factice d'une infirmière. Le bruit d'un pas lourd l'informa que c'était un homme qui entrait. Sûrement un médecin. Autant écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il tourna la tête et son cœur manqua un battement.

Kagami.

Kagami, ici.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

.

.

.

.

Kagami s'approchait du lit quand il remarqua un changement de taille. Kuroko avait les yeux ouverts. Il se précipita vers lui et lui saisit la main.

\- Tu es réveillé ! Je suis tellement content !

Kuroko aurait bien voulu parler mais le tuyau enfoncé dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il tenta tout de même de prononcer le nom de Kagami qui sortit dans un gargouillis inintelligible.

Kagami lui tapota gentiment la main :

-N'essaye pas de parler. Je vais chercher un médecin. Tu ne bouges pas, hein ! J'suis bête, comment tu pourrais aller ou que ce soit avec tous ces tuyaux ? Je reviens tout de suite, te rendors pas, hein !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus et sourit :

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Puis il s'en fut, laissant Kuroko suffoquant, les yeux ronds de surprise. Qu'avait-il dit là ?

.

.

.

.

L'infirmière en chef finissait d'écrire quelques notes à l'intention de la collègue qui allait bientôt la remplacer quand elle entendit un bruit de cavalcade évoquant la charge d'un troupeau d'éléphants en colère. Ne manquaient que les barrissements et l'illusion serait complète. Ceux-ci se firent entendre bientôt sous la forme d'un tonitruant :

-Tetsuya Kuroko s'est réveillé ! Venez vite !

Elle leva le nez de ses papiers pour découvrir le compagnon du « bel au bois dormant » comme elle avait secrètement surnommé Kuroko. Elle avait été affligée de voir un si jeune homme, beau gosse de surcroit, sombrer sans même lutter. Elle s'était demandé ce qui avait pu se passer dans la vie de ce jeune homme pour lui ôter ainsi toute envie de vivre. Puis elle avait appris la cause de ces blessures et avait senti la colère monter en elle. Jamais elle ne comprendrait qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi à quelqu'un parce qu'il était _différent_. Elle avait plaint ce patient apparemment oublié de tous à part un couple d'amis dévoué. Elle avait repris espoir en apprenant l'existence d'un compagnon. Elle savait que s'attacher ainsi à un patient était déconseillé dans sa profession, elle n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de compatir aux malheurs de ce jeune homme et à l'angoisse latente dans les yeux de ses proches, désespérés d'être aussi impuissants.

Elle se leva donc d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita dans la chambre de Kuroko après avoir demandé à une collègue de prévenir le docteur Midorima. La stagiaire se figea, horrifiée de devoir appeler le prestigieux médecin à trois heures du matin. Se préparant à la volée de bois vert qu'elle allait recevoir pour avoir osé déranger le médecin à cette heure indue, elle décrocha néanmoins le téléphone. De son côté, Kagami avait emboîté le pas à l'infirmière en chef, l'espoir chevillé au cœur.

Sur un signe de l'infirmière, il s'arrêta à la porte, laissant la professionnelle intervenir. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour envoyer un texto à Aomine :

 _Kuroko réveillé. Venez vite._

A peine une minute plus tard, la réponse survenait :

 _On arrive !_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière passa la tête par la porte, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, maintenant. J'ai presque fini.

Kagami ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et pénétra dans la pièce pour découvrir un Kuroko assis dans son lit, confortablement installé contre son oreiller, un tensiomètre électronique placé sur son poignet. L'infirmière nota la tension de son patient sur sa tablette numérique et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la brusque rougeur du jeune homme. Elle alla chercher un thermomètre et le lui plaça dans la bouche. En constatant que sa température était normale, elle haussa les épaules et en conclut qu'il avait trop chaud. Elle alla donc entrouvrir la fenêtre, ne faisant pas le lien entre l'arrivée de Kagami et la soudaine rougeur de son patient.

Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir salué Kagami d'un clin d'œil complice.

Délaissant le siège qu'il avait fini par haïr de toutes ses forces, il s'assit sur le lit, aux pieds de Kuroko. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, embarrassés. Puis Kuroko prit la parole :

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Par la télé. Kise a parlé dans une interview d'un ami qui avait été victime d'une agression homophobe. A sa description, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi. Le soir-même j'étais au Japon. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir te voir. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveille pas, tellement peur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il caressa légèrement la joue de Tetsuya et lui sourit tendrement :

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je sais qu'on n'est plus des lycéens mais…. Tetsuya Kuroko, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Je te promets, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureux. Enfin si tu m'aimes aussi, comme le pense Kise. Tu pourras reprendre tes études et le basket aussi. Si tu veux, hein, je te force pas mais tu aimais tellement ce sport, ce serait dommage de laisser tomber tu ne crois pas ? Et puis j'adorerai rejouer avec toi. On peut vivre aux States ou au Japon, c'est toi qui décide. Moi tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on soit ensemble et …

\- Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ou non ?

Kagami s'arrêta net, stupéfait par le ton employé. Kuroko sourit et lui fit signe du doigt. Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, Kagami se rapprocha de son…son quoi déjà ?

\- Oui, je veux sortir avec toi. Oui, je veux reprendre mes études. Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup rejouer avec toi. Non, je ne veux pas rester au Japon. Et…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kagami et esquissa ensuite une grimace de douleur provoquée par le geste tendre.

\- Et, poursuivit-il après avoir repris son souffle, oui, je t'aime aussi.

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette déclaration qu'une tornade blonde fit son apparition dans la chambre.

\- Mon p'tit Kuroko ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Tetsuya détourna à regret son regard de son rouquin pour le poser sur le blondin surexcité. On voyait bien qu'il aurait bondi partout dans la chambre si Aomine ne l'en avait pas empêché en posant une main de fer sur son épaule.

Le docteur Midorima arriva peu après, vêtu d'un simple survêtement orange qui lui donnait un remarquable air de famille avec l'ex-joueur de Shutoku. Il salua les quatre hommes, posa quelques questions à l'infirmière qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir et ausculta Kuroko après avoir prié les visiteurs de sortir le temps de la consultation. Les trois hommes attendirent à la porte de la chambre, trop excités pour attendre calmement dans le petit salon mis à la disposition des visiteurs. Quand le médecin sortit enfin de la pièce, les trois hommes l'assaillirent de questions.

\- Il a fait deux semaines de coma, interrogea Aomine, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de garder des séquelles ?

\- Il faudra bien évidemment faire des tests plus poussés mais il ne semble pas y avoir de séquelle neurologique. Son traumatisme crânien s'est bien résorbé. Dans l'ensemble, il s'en tire bien. Après ce que ses agresseurs lui ont mis, ç'aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Dès demain, nous lui ferons toute une batterie d'examen pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

\- Quand pourra-il sortir ?demanda Kise.

\- Pas si vite, jeune homme. La période de réveil est cruciale. Il est difficile de faire un pronostic viable en cas de coma. Il arrive parfois que des complications apparaissent plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines plus tard. Nous allons lui faire un électrocardiogramme et une IRM pour nous assurer que tout va bien. De plus, il ne faudrait pas oublier ses autres blessures : l'état de son poignet droit est préoccupant, sa jambe droite est brisée à deux endroits et il a deux côtes cassées dont une a bien failli lui perforer les poumons. Et je ne vous parle pas du magnifique coquard qu'il arborait encore la semaine dernière et de la multitude d'hématomes qui lui couvrait le corps. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il aurait pu y rester. Même si tout va bien neurologiquement, il va falloir s'occuper de ses autres blessures. Ces gars qui lui sont tombés dessus sont de vrais sauvages. J'espère qu'il portera plainte. Ce type d'agression est de plus en plus fréquent.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko soupira tandis que l'infirmière lui vérifiait la tension pour la énième fois.

\- Je parie que vous dormez avec.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec pétulance. Rien ne vaut un tensiomètre en guise d'oreiller ! 12 .7. C'est parfait. Je pense que vous allez bientôt quitter la réanimation.

\- ah bon? D'accord, répliqua-t-il, atone.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Ce manque de réaction était étrange. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, deux jours auparavant, il n'avait pas affiché la moindre émotion. Des troubles comportementaux pouvaient surgir suite à un coma et pouvaient être symptôme de complications graves. Peut-être devrait-elle avertir le docteur Midorima ? Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Mais peut-être était-ce juste sa tête qui ne lui revenait pas ? Elle prit la décision d'en discuter avec ses proches avant d'alarmer tout le corps médical. D'ailleurs, où était donc passé ce charmant jeune homme qui veillait nuit et jours sur son compagnon ? Elle aimerait bien que son petit copain en fasse autant – pas qu'elle avait envie de se retrouver dans le coma, non- mais elle doutait qu'il se montre aussi attentionné que cette perle rare.

Kagami sortit de la salle-de-bain attenante à la chambre de Kuroko, une serviette sur la tête. Il s'arrêta net à la vue de l'infirmière qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir et suivit celle-ci sur un signe discret qu'elle lui adressa.

-J'ai une question à vous poser, lui indiqua-elle dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de Kuroko. Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais avez-vous remarqué des troubles du comportement chez votre compagnon ?

\- Des troubles du comportement ? Comme quoi ?

\- Des réactions qu'il n'aurait pas habituellement, un détachement inhabituel, ce genre de choses…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

\- Et bien, il arrive que certains patients tombent dans un état dépressif après un coma ou qu'ils développent une personnalité tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle était avant leur coma. C'est en général temporaire mais parfois cela peut être un signe d'un problème clinique qu'il faut traiter rapidement. Or, depuis qu'il est réveillé, votre compagnon n'a montré aucune émotion, même quand je lui ai dit qu'il allait quitter notre service. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour lui, c'est signe qu'il va mieux. Il aurait dû être content mais il est resté calme, comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tout le temps comme ça, s'exclama Kagami, soulagé. Il est tout le temps impassible mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Il ressent autant d'émotions que vous et moi, seulement il les extériorise rarement. Il me fait parfois penser à Droopy, vous savez, le chien amorphe de Tex Avery.

\- « You know what ? I'm happy » c'est ça ? S'esclaffa de bon cœur l'infirmière.

-Exactement. Un jour après un match, il m'a dit « je suis super-énervé, là » sur un ton tellement zen que j'en suis resté baba, expliqua Kagami en se remémorant la conversation qui avait suivi le match contre Yosen en première année. Toute son attitude était restée totalement impassible pourtant j'ai tout de suite su qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prendre à rebrousse-poil. Croyez-moi, il est content mais il ne le montre pas, c'est tout.

-Ce comportement est normal pour lui, donc ?

\- Tout-à-fait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

…

 _Je suis un peu rouillée en anglais, donc il est possible que les passages dans cette langue comportent des erreurs linguistiques. Je tiens à m'en excuser à l'avance._

…

« I know this game is very important, coach.

-….

\- My team needs its best players, okay, but I'm not the only power forward on the team.

-…

\- Against whom do we play these quarter-finals?

-…

\- Washington? Ouch!

-…

\- I promise I return as soon as possible but my mate just coming out of coma. He needs me here.

-…

\- The final? when will it occur?

\- …

\- December 17?

-….

\- I swear I'll be there! thank you coach. You are the best!1

Kagami soupira : La discussion avec son coach avait été houleuse mais celui-ci avait finalement accepté de lui laisser jusqu'au jour de la finale. Cela lui laissait donc quinze jours pour persuader Tetsuya de venir vivre avec lui à Los Angeles. Il avait profité du fait que Kuroko parte passer son IRM pour appeler son coach. Celui-ci s'était montré très compréhensif jusqu'à ce que Kagami lui dise qu'il ne participerait pas non plus au prochain match. S'en était suivi une discussion musclée entre le coach et le meilleur attaquant de puissance de l'équipe au terme de laquelle, l'entraineur de Kagami baissa les bras et accorda un délai à son joueur tout en le sommant d'être présent pour la finale. Si toutefois, ils arrivaient jusque-là.

…

Kagami regardait Kuroko manger de bon appétit. Il esquissa un sourire ravi et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé. Tu n'imagines pas combien tu nous as fait peur. Kise et Aomine étaient morts d'inquiétude, tu sais.

\- Et pas toi, peut-être ? le taquina Kuroko..

\- Moi, j'étais pas inquiet, j 'étais pire que ça. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là à l'époque. Tu sais, quand ton père….

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais à des milliers de kilomètres, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?

-Même ! J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas quand mes courriels sont restés sans réponse ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne m'aurais jamais snobé comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'aurai aidé.

\- J'avais honte. Je ne voulais pas être une charge pour toi.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu ne seras jamais une charge pour moi. Et honte de quoi, d'abord ? Rien n'est ta faute.

Kuroko rassembla ses idées quelques instants pour tenter d'expliquer au mieux à un gosse de riche le marasme dans lequel il avait baigné pendant quasiment un an.

\- Tu sais, te retrouver sans toit, ça en fiche un sacré coup à ton ego. Quand t'es SDF, tu te sens complètement hors-jeu, comme le dernier des bons à rien. Tu perds toute dignité. Pour bouffer, tu dois te résigner à commettre des actes que tu réprouves, mendier dans la rue, supplier les employés des restaurants pour un bout de pain, fouiller dans les poubelles. Même se laver n'est plus possible. Certains en viennent même à se prostituer, voler, trafiquer ou dealer. Tout est bon pour t'en sortir. Absolument tout ! La morale, la loi, la fierté, tout ça n'a plus aucun sens dans la rue. Et tu te dégoûtes, tu te dégoûtes chaque jour un peu plus, tu deviens ce que tu as toujours méprisé. Tu ne supportes plus le regard des autres car tu l'imagine chargé du mépris dont tu t'accables toi-même. Tu refuses tout geste d'amitié ou de compassion car pour toi, ce n'est que de la pitié et que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de toi. Alors, tu te laisses mourir car la mort est la seule issue qui te reste, la seule qui soit encore honorable.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Puis, un jour, tu croises le chemin d'un ancien camarade de collège qui ne se laisse pas repousser et te donne les moyens de reprendre ta vie en main. Et là, tu as tellement peur de retourner dans la rue que tu en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Quelque part, même si tu t'en es sorti, tu restes ce petit loqueteux qui te fait tellement honte. Il faut des mois, voire des années pour redevenir comme avant, si jamais tu y arrives un jour. Tu te sens si reconnaissant envers cet ami que tu pourrais embrasser le sol derrière ses pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Kise et Aomine, j'irai en enfer, s'il le faut.

\- T'iras nulle part sans moi et s'il faut traverser l'enfer, on le fera ensemble. Je leur suis reconnaissant, moi aussi, reprit-il en voyant son air interloqué. (il rit, heureux d'avoir pu extorquer une telle réaction à son impassible petit-ami). Maintenant assez de mélodrame ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant dans ses mains. Parlons plutôt avenir. Si je te dis : dès que tu sors de cet hôpital, je te prends sous le bras et je t'emmène vivre avec moi en Amérique, tu me réponds quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Kagami eut un sourire radieux.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu l'as dit : j'irai nulle part sans toi. L'inverse est également vrai. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne au Japon. Par contre, il va falloir que je me remette à l'anglais, je suis un peu rouillé.

\- I'll help you. A new life begins for you. For both of us2, déclara Taiga avec son meilleur accent californien.

Kuroko lui sourit tendrement puis avoua :

\- Je n'ai rien compris. Je te remercie, Taiga.

\- De quoi ?

\- De redonner un sens à ma vie.

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi embarrassantes avec un visage aussi stoïque ?

\- Je suis sincère, c'est tout.

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est embarrassant !

\- Bonjour !

L'infirmière qui entrait en poussant un fauteuil roulant empêcha Kuroko de répondre quelque chose qui aurait gêné son compagnon un petit peu plus. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu savoir quel record de rouge pouvait atteindre ses joues, s'avoua-t-il avec un zeste de malice. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, se consola-t-il.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

\- Mes collègues et moi, nous nous sommes dit que vous seriez heureux de prendre une douche aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce possible avec mes plâtres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous allons devoir les protéger, bien sûr et faire attention mais il n'y a pas de raison de vous priver de ce petit plaisir.

\- Vas-y intervint Kagami. Tu peux utiliser mes affaires de toilette, je les ai laissées dans la salle de bain. Je vais en profiter pour retourner à l'hôtel. J'avais réservé seulement jusqu'à demain.

\- Tu ne vas pas continuer à payer pour une chambre d'hôtel que tu n'utilises pas, j'espère ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mes affaires sont là-bas et de toute façon, l'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu ne vas pas continuer à payer une chambre d'hôtel pour rien. Je suppose que mes objets personnels sont dans ce placard, demanda-t-il à l'infirmière. Alors, reprit-il après qu'elle eut hoché la tête en assentiment, tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte de placard. Dans la poche de ma veste, tu vas trouver un trousseau de clefs avec le logo de mon équipe de basket. Tu les prends, tu rentres à l'hôtel, tu vas chercher ta valise et tu t'installes chez moi. Et je ne te conseille pas de refuser. Pigé ?

Kagami avala sa salive et hocha la tête :

-Pigé.

\- Ah, ces gosses de riche ! soupira Kuroko. Irrécupérables !

\- Hé ! Arrêtes de te payer ma tête sinon je…je …je dévaste ton appart'… Et d'ailleurs, t'habites où, d'abord ?

\- c'est seulement maintenant que tu le demande ? interrogea Kuroko avec malice.

\- Tetsu !

Kuroko ne manqua pas l'avertissement dissimulé dans son prénom. Il sourit imperceptiblement et se décida à répondre à sa lumière.

\- Tu te souviens de ton ancien appartement, Taiga ? Celui que tu avais au lycée ?

\- Bien sûr. Papa l'a mis en location, il y a peu.

\- Je sais, c'est moi qui le lui loue. Normalement, avec mon petit salaire, je n'aurai jamais pu l'obtenir mais Kise et Aomine se sont portés garants. Avec leurs revenus, il n'y a eu aucune difficulté. Et je voulais tellement cet appart' qui me rappelait tant les jours heureux.

\- Mais pourquoi Papa ne m'a rien dit ? Merde ! ça fait des mois qu'on aurait pu reprendre contact !

\- Il n'a pas dû faire le rapprochement.

\- Quand même ! Kuroko n'est pas si fréquent !

\- Mais pas si rare non plus.

\- Mais….

\- Kagami. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que nous soyons réunis, ici et maintenant.

Kagami soupira et finit par acquiescer. Puis, il attrapa les clefs de Kuroko, déposa un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci et quitta les lieux.

…

\- Ouf, c'était moins une !

Kagami passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et fusilla la télévision du regard. Le second quart temps était à peine entamé que son équipe concédait déjà dix points de retard. Assis sur le lit à côté de Kuroko, le corps crispé par le stress, Kagami suivait fiévreusement les évolutions de ses coéquipiers. De temps en temps, il se levait, arpentait la pièce de part en part non sans jeter un regard mauvais à l'écran comme si celui-ci était responsable de la déroute de l'équipe universitaire de Los Angeles.

Parfois, il s'adressait à ses coéquipiers comme si ceux-ci pouvaient l'entendre de l'autre côté de l'écran :

\- mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Shoote !

Ou encore :

\- Mais qui m'a mis un empoté pareil !

Kuroko regardait son compagnon s'exciter contre la télé, soucieux. Il était clair pour lui au vu des performances de l'équipe que l'absence de Kagami posait problème. Depuis qu'il était devenu coach, il regardait les matchs avec un œil plus critique, détectant les faiblesses, les failles des équipes en jeu. Il était évident que ces joueurs étaient bons mais n'avaient pas le mordant qu'on serait en droit d'attendre d'une équipe universitaire de ce niveau. Leur défense n'était pas mauvaise, estima-t-il, mais leurs performances en milieu de terrain étaient médiocres. Trop de passes se faisaient intercepter.

-Votre meneur est trop prévisible, lança-t-il à Kagami, et sans ace, ça ne pardonne pas. N'avez-vous pas un joueur comme Junpei Hyuga , capable de mettre des trois points ?

\- Si, il est même sacrément fortiche là-dessus. Rien à voir avec Midorima mais il est l'un des meilleurs des States.

\- Pourquoi ne tire-t-il pas, alors ?

\- il ne s'entend pas avec Gonzales, le meneur. Du coup, l'autre empaffé évite de le servir. Ce type est un enfoiré.

\- C'est dommage, ça pénalise l'équipe.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Ah, fin du deuxième quart temps. J'envoie un texto au coach.

\- Dis-lui de privilégier les tirs à trois points. La défense adverse se place trop près de leurs propres paniers pour les empêcher. Elle a aussi une faille sur le flanc droit. Le quatre met trop de temps à se replacer. Une tactique style Run and Go pourrait être efficace. S'ils veulent gagner, sortez Gonzales et remplacez-le par quelqu'un de rapide avec une bonne vision du jeu.

\- Malheureusement, on n'a pas d'autres meneurs sur le banc.

\- Votre numéro six pourrait être un bon candidat, il est rapide et toujours bien placé. De plus, ses passes sont relativement précises. Si j'étais votre coach, je le placerais en meneur et je ferais rentrer un small forward à la place de Gonzales.

\- le six ? mais Thompson n'a jamais joué meneur !

\- c'est risqué, je te le concède, mais de ce que je vois de ce match, vous ne gagnerez pas en utilisant vos schémas habituels. Il est évident que vos adversaires ont étudié minutieusement votre jeu. Ça se voit à la façon dont ils étouffent toute tentative.

Kagami fit la moue et transmit les observations de Kuroko. Une minute plus tard, son téléphone émit le son caractéristique d'un message entrant. Il le lut rapidement et vira au rouge colère :

\- Le coach répond : « Qu'avez-vous fait de Kagami ? » Oi, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Chut, le match reprend !

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont suivi tes conseils. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira. On a quand même quinze points de retard et on est déjà au troisième quart temps.

-Plus que douze. T'as raison, il est plutôt bon, votre spécialiste des trois points.

\- Svensen ? il est épatant !

Un peu plus tard, Kuroko remarqua quelque chose :

\- Le numéro deux est blessé, il boîte.

-il a dû se faire mal sur sa dernière interception. Il s'est vraiment jeté sur le ballon.

\- il demande à sortir. Il reste trente seconde dans le troisième quart temps.

\- Et toujours douze points de retard ! on est mal, là. On est mal !

\- Ils ont encore toutes leurs chances. Ils commencent à se défaire de l'emprise de Washington. On va avoir droit à un quatrième quart temps de folie.

-tu crois ? demanda Kagami

\- Oui, ils sont bien mieux qu'en début de match, on les sent plus à l'aise. Oh que c'est beau !

\- Ouais ! ça, c'est du jeu d'équipe ! Allez les petits ! lâchez-rien !

\- superbe shoot! Magnifique !

\- Ah, c'est la pause. Ouf, mes nerfs vont lâcher !

\- transmet mes félicitations à …Johnson, c'est ça ?

\- Svensen.

\- Svensen. Son dernier shoot était superbe. Midorima ne l'aurait pas renié.

\- j'ai écrit : « bravo Svensen ! continuez comme ça, on va gagner. » … oh le saligaud ! il m'a écrit : « remercie le génie qui t'a soufflé ces conseils. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une idée aussi brillante vienne de toi lol. »

…

Kuroko actionna la télécommande et éteignit le poste de télévision. Los Angeles avait gagné sur le fil d'un tout petit point. Une conclusion s'imposait :

\- Kagami ? Il faut que tu rentres. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Je préfère rester avec toi. Je les rejoindrai pour la finale.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas, ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'à la finale.

\- Je viens tout juste de te retrouver. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Kagami. Ton équipe a besoin de toi. De plus, tu vas prendre du retard dans tes études si tu continues à manquer les cours. Le médecin a dit que j'en avais pour trois mois de rééducation, il va falloir aussi que je prépare mon déménagement, que je vende mon mobilier. Ça va prendre du temps. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber tes équipiers aussi longtemps. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes agresseurs s'en tirer comme ça.

Kagami fit la moue. Il avait l'impression que s'il quittait Kuroko des yeux une minute, celui-ci allait disparaitre à jamais. Si les crétins homophobes qui l'avaient blessé revenaient finir le travail ? Et si une tornade venait frapper Tokyo et lui enlever à jamais sa raison de vivre ? Il savait qu'il était excessif mais il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Kuroko sentit ses craintes et lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Des choses importantes.

\- Mais je veux t'aider !

\- Taiga, fais-moi confiance un peu ! J'ai survécu à la rue, je devrai pouvoir survivre à un déménagement et un procès.

\- Mais…

\- Taiga, une relation se construit sur la confiance. Si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance pour gérer mes problèmes, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Je ne suis pas une petite chose inutile et fragile qu'il faut surveiller et protéger. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je te le promets, dans trois mois, jour pour jour, je serai à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Dans trois mois, je serai auprès de toi. Crois-moi, j'y serai contre vents et marées.

Kagami tergiversa puis, devant la détermination sans faille de son ombre, abdiqua. Par expérience personnelle, il savait qu'il était impossible d'argumenter avec Kuroko quand il avait pris une décision.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il, mais ne me laisses pas sans nouvelles. Appelles-moi tous les jours.

\- Taiga, tu as une idée de combien coûte une communication internationale ? Je n'ai pas tes revenus, moi !

\- Je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent, celle-là. Comme je ne veux pas que l'argent vienne se mettre entre nous, retiens bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne reviendrai jamais dessus.

\- Tetsu, reprit-il après une pause, nous sommes un couple, et dans quelques mois, nous vivrons ensemble, ce qui veut dire que mes revenus, comme tu dis, sont les tiens. Alors oui, je viens d'une famille friquée et ça comporte certaines obligations, mais ça ne me définit pas. Ça fait partie intégrante de ma vie, c'est tout.. Si tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter, on va avoir un gros problème parce que dans quelques années, je vais reprendre la tête de l'entreprise familiale et mes revenus vont augmenter significativement. Je possède déjà quinze pour cent des actions de l'entreprise en plus du portefeuille d'action que Papa m'a constitué à ma naissance. Rien que les dividendes m'assurent une rente de cent mille dollars par an. Imagine quand Papa prendra sa retraite ! Il faut que tu prennes conscience de ça. L'argent ne remplacera jamais ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie : la liberté. L'amour. Le basket. Toi.

\- Mais moi, je sors de la rue ! Je n'ai rien à t'apporter ! Je vais te faire honte !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Tu m'apporte un bien inestimable, quelque-chose que tout l'argent du monde ne pourra jamais acheter.

Il planta ses pupilles acajou dans les iris céruléens pour donner le maximum de poids à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et , d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, il énonça :

\- Le bonheur, Tetsu. Le bonheur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis pleinement heureux et c'est grâce à toi. Bon, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ça tous les jours. Ce genre de niaiseries me file mal au cœur.

\- Dommage ! C'était amusant de te voir aussi grave.

\- Petit enfoiré, va ! gloussa-t-il en fourrageant dans les mèches bleues. Donc, avant de partir, je t'achète un téléphone portable avec un abonnement pour l'étranger, un billet d'avion pour le quinze septembre à destination de Los Angeles et tu m'envoie la facture de tes déménageurs. Et le tout, sans discuter. Dans une relation, il faut aussi savoir faire des concessions. J'accepte ta décision mais tu me laisse prendre en charge ses conséquences financières. Marché conclu ?

-D'accord.

\- Autre chose : J'ai gagné un séjour d'une semaine pour deux avec les LA Lakers. C'est dans deux semaines. Tu viendras ?

\- Pas question que je rate ça ! Seulement…

-Seulement quoi ?

\- Va falloir que tu m'achète un autre billet d'avion, soupira Kuroko.

1 « Je sais que ce match est très important. - Mon équipe a besoin de ses meilleurs joueurs, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas le seul avant de puissance de l'équipe.

\- Contre qui jouons-nous ces quarts de finales ?

\- Washington ? Aïe !

\- Je vous promets de rentrer aussi vite que possible mais mon compagnon sort tout juste du coma. Il a besoin de moi ici.

\- La finale ? Quand aura-t-elle lieu ?

-Le 17 décembre ?

\- je jure que je serais là. Merci Coach, vous êtes le meilleur ! »

2 Je t'aiderai. Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi. Pour nous deux.


	6. Un Miracle à Los Angeles

Chapitre 6 …

Kagami eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte du gymnase que la voix furieuse de son coach le figea net :

\- Ah, Monsieur Kagami daigne enfin rejoindre son équipe !

Les coéquipiers de Kagami stoppèrent net leurs exercices d'endurance et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Certains d'entre eux pensèrent bien à venir saluer Kagami et l'assourdir de questions sur le Japon mais le regard meurtrier de leur coach les en dissuada. Prudemment, ils restèrent à l'écart de l'aura diabolique de leur entraineur.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et, fusillant son ace du regard, aboya :

\- Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Il se détourna pour précéder son joueur dans la pièce quand il se rendit compte que les autres joueurs les regardaient comme au spectacle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous autres ? Retournez vous entrainer ! C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire !

Les joueurs se figèrent face au ton employé, d'autant plus efficace qu'il était rare et, une fois la surprise passée, le capitaine envoya le ballon à un de ses coéquipiers :

\- Vous avez entendu le boss ? Au boulot !

Kagami repassait dans sa tête ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer ainsi l'ire de son coach, d'habitude plutôt débonnaire. Ce n'était quand même pas son absence, non ? Surtout qu'il l'avait prolongé avec son accord. Accord extorqué, il le concédait, mais quand même !

Le coach montra du doigt la porte de son bureau d'un geste comminatoire. Si ses joueurs s'imaginaient qu'ils pouvaient s'octroyer des congés impromptus sans en payer le prix fort, il allait leur montrer qui était le coach ici. Il sourit diaboliquement et Kagami aurait pu jurer avoir vu les flammes de l'enfer derrière lui. Le coach se tourna vers son joueur et, satisfait de le voir si mal à l'aise, assena l'ultime estocade de sa vengeance.

\- Ferme la porte !

Il désigna ensuite du doigt le siège trônant devant le bureau sans un mot. Kagami se glissa dessus le plus discrètement possible. L'entraineur assassina du regard son ace maintenant réduit à l'état de larve gélatineuse et fit le tour de son bureau. Il s'installa ensuite commodément dans le fauteuil ultraconfortable que ses joueurs lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire et, posant son menton sur ses mains croisées, déclara :

\- Alors, comme ça on fait des cachotteries à son coach ?

Kagami ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Quelles cachotteries ?

Le coach sentit l'impatience le gagner. Il siffla entre ses dents :

\- Accouches ! C'est qui le génie qui t'as inspiré cette stratégie, l'autre jour ?

Kagami se tendit. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'insatiable curiosité de leur coach ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'il aurait le droit à un interrogatoire en règle dès son retour à l'instant même où il avait envoyé son texto.

Pour paraitre plus détendu qu'il ne l'était réellement, il s'accouda au bureau du coach et croisa les doigts. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

\- C'est mon compagnon, Tetsuya Kuroko. C'est un excellent joueur.

\- ça fait longtemps qu'il joue ?

\- Je crois qu'il a appris à l'école élémentaire mais il n'a intégré un club qu'au collège. Et pas n'importe lequel, ajouta-t-il avec fierté, celui de Teiko, s'il vous plait. C'est le meilleur club de basket collégien du pays, expliqua-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. Quand il y était, les titulaires de Teiko étaient surnommés la Génération Miracle à cause de leur talent inouï. Il en faisait partie. Ils ont tout gagné et avec de tels scores qu'ils avaient perdu tout plaisir de jouer. Quand ils ont quitté le collège, ils se sont séparés et ont intégré des lycées différents. Tetsuya est venu à Seirin. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontré. Pendant le lycée, on a gagné deux fois l'inter lycée et deux fois la Winter cup. Ensuite, vous m'avez recruté et je suis venu aux USA. Tetsuya est resté au Japon et a intégré l'équipe de l'Université de Tokyo pendant deux ans. Quand il a dû abandonner ses études pour raisons financières, il est devenu le coach de Seirin afin de rester dans le milieu du basket.

-Joli CV. Dis-m'en plus. Il jouait à quel poste ?

\- Meneur mais il se comportait souvent en électron libre.

\- Une forte tête ?

\- Non, bien qu'il puisse se montrer aussi têtu qu'un autre. Il possède des facultés de perception hors du commun. Il a du culot et d'excellents instincts. Quand on jouait à Seirin, les spectateurs l'avaient surnommé « le magicien » à cause de ses coups de génie. Plus d'une fois, il a sauvé l'équipe en improvisant sur le terrain. C'est le seul joueur que je connaisse capable de changer le cours d'un match instantanément.

\- Ce que tu appelles « ses coups de génie », c'est des trucs comme ses conseils de l'autre jour ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Tous les membres de la Génération Miracle ont un talent inné qu'ils ont peaufiné jusqu'à la perfection. Cette lucidité, cette façon de porter ses coéquipiers à donner leur meilleur, c'est le talent de Kuroko.

\- Et dis-moi, il n'aurait pas l'intention de s'installer à Los Angeles, par hasard ?

…

Kuroko regarda sa montre et sourit : l'heure approchait. Il referma le hublot de sa machine à laver, versa la lessive à l'endroit approprié, et lança le programme économique. Il alla ensuite chercher son smartphone dernier cri que Kagami lui avait offert. Il composa le numéro du dunkeur et attendit patiemment que celui-ci décroche. La voix du rouquin retentit sur fond de brouhaha indescriptible. Tetsu entendit Kagami hurler en anglais :

« Fermez-la, à la fin ! Je n'entends rien !

Kuruko eut un sourire imperceptible en entendant les coéquipiers de son compagnon s'exclamer moqueusement :

-C'est vrai quoi, bouclez-la, c'est son chéri qui appelle !

\- Qui ça ?

\- D'où tu sors, toi ? Tu sais bien, son copain, celui qui nous a sauvé les fesses l'autre jour !

\- Ah bon, ce n'était pas Kagami ?

\- Attends, t'es sérieux, là ? Kagami ?

\- Ouais, évidemment, dit comme ça…

\- Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de me faire passer pour un parfait demeuré ! s'insurgea Kagami.

\- Reconnais que tu n'es pas un stratège !

\- Heureusement qu'il y en a au moins un qui réfléchit dans son couple !

\- Merci, Kuroko ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

La voix de Kagami retentit :

\- Mais vous allez la boucler, oui ! Allez voir ailleurs si je m'y trouve !

Kuroko entendit encore des rires et des plaisanteries avant que Taiga reprenne :

\- Ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles, ceux-là ! Alors quel temps il fait à Tokyo ?

-Il pleut, il fait froid et tu me manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi. Quand arrives-tu à LA ?

\- Je pars ce soir à dix-sept heures trente. Je devrai arriver demain vers onze heures du matin, heure de Tokyo.

\- Onze heures, à Tokyo, ça fait dix-huit heures à Los Angeles.

\- Oui, mais ne te trompe pas de jour, chez toi, on sera encore vendredi. Je n'ai pas envie de poireauter toute une journée !

Kagami gloussa puis redevint vite sérieux :

\- J'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi. Quand doit-on rejoindre les Lakers ?

\- Lundi matin. Leur accompagnateur nous prendra en charge vers huit heures puis il nous présentera au staff. Nous poserons nos valises au Centre de formation puis nous rencontrerons les joueurs. Nous participerons à l'entrainement des espoirs et, si notre niveau le permet, nous jouerons un match amical avec eux.

\- Nous allons jouer avec eux ?

\- Oui, le tournois de street-basket que j'ai gagné a été créé pour favoriser le recrutement de certains joueurs qui ne font pas partie des circuits habituels. C'est un bon moyen pour passer pro.

-Tu veux passer pro ?

\- ça me plairait bien, ouais. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Papa prenne sa retraite.

\- Je vois. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas : Pourquoi faire des études d'architecte si tu envisages de reprendre la boîte de ton père ?

\- c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir : Mon grand-père était architecte. Il s'est fait un nom en construisant des immeubles de standing, des maisons de stars, ce genre de choses. Il a investi une grosse partie de ses gains dans une multitude d'autres entreprises dont il a peu à peu pris le contrôle en rachetant les parts d'autres actionnaires. Plus tard, Papa a diversifié les activités de la firme dans les technologies de pointe. Cependant, Grand-père continue à travailler comme architecte. J'ai bossé avec lui sur plusieurs projets et ça m'a vraiment plu. J'ai donc décidé de suivre ses traces bien que j'aie aussi des responsabilités dans les autres filiales parce que Papa me prépare pour prendre sa suite.

\- Tu penses pouvoir mener tout ça de front ?

\- C'est beaucoup de travail, je sais. Mais en déléguant un certain nombre de responsabilités, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans que ça ne bouffe ma vie privée. Même si je reste décisionnaire en dernier lieu.

\- Ah ? D'accord.

Le ton plat de Kuroko alarma Kagami.

\- Hey, Tetsu ? Tu passeras toujours avant le boulot, d'accord ? Comme tu passeras toujours avant le basket aussi. Pigé ?

Kuroko avala sa salive :

-Pigé.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille : le match va commencer.

\- Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable.

\- Tu regarderas ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai l'intention de profiter de mon tout nouvel abonnement par satellite pour suivre tous tes matchs. En plus, ça me permet de parfaire mon anglais.

\- Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là ?

\- De mieux en mieux. Je mets les chaînes américaines toute la journée. Au travail, j'écoute la BBC. Je lis des livres en anglais, j'écoute des chansons en anglais. Et le soir, je révise les bases. Si ça continue, je vais même rêver en anglais.

\- N'en fait pas trop, quand même. On ne te demande pas de maîtriser la langue en trois semaines.

\- Au lycée, j'étais plutôt bon en anglais, tu te souviens ? Faut juste que j'arrive à entraîner mon oreille à saisir plus d'un mot sur trois.

\- Ça viendra.

\- Kagami ! On y va !

\- Faut que j'y aille. A demain.

\- A demain.

\- Tetsuya ?

-Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Kuroko sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge. Il parvint à murmurer un « moi aussi » avant de raccrocher. Kagami avait beau lui avoir dit des dizaines de fois qu'il l'aimait, Kuroko n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve et craignait le moment où il se réveillerait dans cette chambre d'hôpital, seul, désespéré.

Son cœur et son instinct avaient beau lui souffler que ses craintes étaient stupides, il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Quelque part, son subconscient lui faisait craindre qu'un jour, Kagami le laisse au bord de la route.

Il secoua la tête. Taïga ne ferait jamais ça, il le savait mais ses insécurités reprenaient parfois le dessus et lui faisaient envisager le pire.

Il se leva du canapé dans lequel il s'était vautré pendant sa conversation téléphonique et alla étendre son linge. Il eut un sourire amusé en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait effectué cette tâche juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son poignet, alors immobilisé, lui avait considérablement compliqué la besogne. Il fit faire des moulinets à ladite articulation et se félicita que son plâtre lui ait été retiré la veille.

Il eut un sourire en sortant du lave-linge les sous-vêtements que Kagami avait oublié dans son appartement. Il les étendit soigneusement, regrettant de ne pas les avoir remarqués plus tôt dans le panier à linge. Ils ne seraient pas secs pour qu'il les rende à Kagami demain. Tant pis, il lui rendrait quand il s'installerait aux USA. Il sourit en lisant l'étiquette de l'un d'entre eux : « Pierre Cardin ». Peut-être qu'il allait les garder en fin de compte, se dit-il avec un zeste de malice.

Il contrôla ensuite le contenu de sa valise et alla se coucher pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant son départ.

…

Les roues de l'avion touchèrent l'asphalte de la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles. Kuroko soupira de soulagement et étira ses membres engourdis par plus de dix-sept heures de voyage.

Il eut un sourire amusé en pensant qu'il était parti un vendredi soir et qu'au bout de dix-sept heures trente de voyage, on était toujours vendredi soir. Il sortit de l'avion et fut surpris par le soleil radieux de Los Angeles et la chaleur estivale qui régnait dans la ville. Il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea rapidement vers les tapis roulants charriant les bagages des passagers du vol Tokyo-Los Angeles. Grâce à ses techniques de furtivité, il parvint à passer la douane en un rien de temps, remontant toute la ligne de passagers sans se faire remarquer. Il fit contrôler son passeport et, trainant sa valise à roulette derrière lui, chercha une tignasse rousse surplombant la foule qui se pressait en ce début de week-end.

Mais rien.

Nada.

Pas de Kagami en vue.

Vouant aux Gémonies1 cet obsédé du panier même pas fichu de lâcher son ballon pour venir chercher son petit-ami exténué à l'aéroport, Kuroko se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à apprendre la ponctualité à un certain rouquin. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un homme de taille moyenne portant une pancarte avec son nom. Il se dirigea vers lui :

\- Excusez-moi, je suis Tetsuya Kuroko.

L'homme sursauta violemment et poussa un petit cri de surprise puis, se reprenant aussitôt, salua le jeune homme et se présenta :

\- Bonjour, je suis Miguel Aguillera, le gardien du gymnase de l'université. Taïga Kagami s'excuse. L'entraînement s'est prolongé et il n'était pas en mesure de venir vous chercher alors, il m'a demandé de vous conduire au gymnase.

\- c'est que…je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Pensez-vous ! C'est le coach qui a proposé cette solution à Kagami. Entre nous, je crois qu'il est impatient de vous rencontrer.

\- Ah ? D'accord.

Un peu étonné par l'impassibilité de celui qu'il devait conduire, Miguel guida Kuroko jusqu'à la voiture et s'engagea dans les bouchons des autoroutes angelenas2. De longues minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'engagea sur le campus universitaire. Miguel se gara entre deux voitures « customisées » appartenant sans doute à des étudiants si Kuroko en jugeait par l'autocollant faisant l'apologie du cannabis collé au hayon du coffre de la première et au ballon de basket miniature pendouillant au rétroviseur de la seconde.

Dépliant ses jambes hors de la voiture, Kuroko se lamenta intérieurement. Dire qu'il avait rêvé pendant tout le voyage d'un délicieux repas made in Kagami, d'un bon bain chaud seul ou accompagné et surtout d'un bon petit lit douillet assorti d'une certaine bouillotte rousse. Réprimant un soupir, il remit ce programme à plus tard et s'engagea derrière Miguel, traînant sa valise à roulettes derrière lui. Peu à peu, des bruits familiers lui parvinrent aux oreilles : crissement des chaussures sur le parquet, instructions criées d'une voix brève, coups de sifflet impératifs. Ils approchaient du gymnase. Miguel le mena directement au coach de Kagami et, après avoir fait les présentations, s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Vous devez être fatigué par le voyage, déclara l'entraîneur. J'aurai bien aimé vous dire : « l'entrainement est fini, vous allez pouvoir rentrer » mais un match amical a lieu demain et ils ne sont pas au point.

\- Kagami, fais un peu attention ! reprit-il en voyant ledit jouer recevoir le ballon dans la figure. Svensen, concentres-toi ! C'est le troisième panier que tu manques ! Gonzales replaces-toi, merde ! ça fait dix fois que je te le dis aujourd'hui !

Kuroko avait senti sa fatigue refluer aussitôt qu'il avait vu les joueurs courir sur le terrain. Il suivait intensément les actions de chacun, trépignant presque de ne pouvoir les rejoindre sur le parquet.

Le coach s'en aperçut et, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, demanda :

\- Vous jouez, je crois ?

\- J'ai appris à jouer à l'école élémentaire mais je n'ai fait partie d'un club qu'à partir du collège.

\- Quels clubs ? s'enquit le coach, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait tiré les vers du nez de Kagami concernant le cursus « basket-istique » de son vis-à-vis.

\- Teiko, Seirin puis la fac de Tokyo pendant deux ans. Quand j'ai dû arrêter mes études, je suis devenu le coach du club de Seirin.

Le coach siffla, impressionné.

\- Joli CV. Tous ces clubs ont gagné les plus grands championnats de leur catégorie.

\- Vous connaissez le basket japonais ?

\- Un peu. Un ami s'est installé au Japon pour entrainer une équipe professionnelle. Il suivait certains joueurs qu'il jugeait prometteurs. Je suis allé lui rendre visite plusieurs fois et il m'a emmené voir leurs matchs.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Vous allez crever de chaud avec votre veste, reprit-il en sautant du coq à l'âne. Je vais vous montrer les vestiaires, on devrait pouvoir vous trouver une petite place pour vos affaires.

-Vous jouiez à quel poste ? s'enquit-il après avoir ouvert la porte des vestiaires. Kuroko réfléchit à la question quelques secondes avant d'avouer :

\- J'assumais le rôle de meneur.

\- Meneur…répéta le coach, jubilant.

Si ce Kuroko était moitié aussi bon que Kagami le prétendait, il tenait son nouveau meneur !

Il réprima son excitation avant que Kuroko puisse la détecter et lâcha :

\- Vous devriez vous échauffer si vous voulez jouer.

-Pardon ?

\- je vous offre la possibilité de vous entrainer avec nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mon ami au Japon m'a parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux. Le joueur Fantôme, le Magicien, l'Ombre de Seirin…Seuls les joueurs d'exception se voient attribuer autant de surnoms. Vous êtes devenu une légende, Kuroko

\- Vous exagérez.

\- Je ne crois pas. On m'a parlé de votre capacité à vous faire oublier sur le terrain, de vos passes hors-normes, de vos coups d'éclats et de vos capacités d'analyse. Mon ami m'a aussi parlé du Duo Magique que vous formiez avec Kagami et de votre aptitude à le calmer quand cette tête brulée s'échauffe. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Il fit une petite pause, parut peser le pour et le contre et confia :

\- Vous savez…Il y a trois ans, je cherchais des joueurs pour renforcer mon équipe. A un tournois de street basket, j'ai rencontré une femme nommée Alexandra Garcia. Elle m'a parlé de Kagami qui évoluait dans le championnat japonais. Intrigué, je suis allé le voir jouer et j'ai tout de suite vu son potentiel. Mais depuis qu'il est aux Etats-Unis, il joue en deçà de son niveau. Je commence à me demander si ce ne sont pas ses coéquipiers qui le tirent vers le bas.

\- Vous êtes très sévère envers eux. La plupart de vos joueurs sont vraiment bons. C'est votre meneur le point faible.

-Expliquez-vous.

\- Des basketteurs comme Kagami, qui sont habitués à un jeu collectif et hyper-offensif, ont besoin de s'appuyer sur leur meneur pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Quand ils montent au panier, ils ont besoin de savoir que la balle arrivera très exactement dans leurs mains et au bon moment. Des joueurs comme Kagami ne peuvent pas jouer à leur plein potentiel s'ils n'ont pas pleinement confiance dans leurs coéquipiers. Gonzales a une très bonne vision du jeu et il sait prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. En cela, il fait un bon meneur mais ses passes sont parfois approximatives, ce qui oblige vos autres joueurs à modifier leur course pour attraper le ballon et il se retrouvent dans une situation moins bonne pour tirer. De plus, il garde la balle trop longtemps, ce qui permet à l'adversaire de se replacer. Bien sûr, il n'y a là rien qui ne puisse s'arranger avec un entrainement adéquat mais c'est son comportement qui pose vraiment problème. Quand vous avez joué le match contre Washington, j'ai demandé à Kagami pourquoi Gonzalès ne servait que très rarement Svensen. Il m'a répondu que c'était parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Un tel comportement est inadmissible dans une équipe de haut niveau. C'est dommageable pour la cohésion du groupe et ça nuit à l'efficacité de l'équipe.

\- je ne suis pas à votre place, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause, mais moi, en tant que coach, je chercherais un nouveau meneur pour le remplacer.

\- J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions mais je peine à trouver un joueur qui convienne. Kagami en a déjà découragé trois en un an.

Kuroko eut un sourire imperceptible

. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça. La première fois que j'ai joué en un contre un avec lui, il m'a dit que je n'avais aucun talent pour le basket et m'a conseillé de laisser tomber ce sport. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas écouté. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de mettre Gonzales sur la touche. Votre équipe sera fragilisée tant qu'il n'aura pas compris qu'un meneur est au service de son équipe et non l'inverse. Un bon meneur n'a aucun égo. Il ne cherche pas à briller. C'est un joueur de l'ombre. Et surtout, il ne laisse pas ses inimitiés régir son jeu.

Le coach exulta : il avait mené Kuroko exactement où il voulait. Il allait enfin voir ce que le Joueur Fantôme pouvait apporter à son équipe. Et s'il était vraiment ce meneur dont ils avaient si cruellement besoin, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, quitte à faire lui-même toutes les démarches pour obtenir la célèbre carte verte !

\- Et si vous lui montriez ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

…

Kagami avait vu entrer Miguel accompagné de Kuroko. Il remarqua avec amusement que Kuroko dépassait Miguel de presque une tête. C'est curieux, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Miguel était si petit. C'est en voyant Tetsuya saluer le coach que la réalité le percuta avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. L'impensable, l'improbable était arrivé. C'était magique, merveilleux au sens fort du terme, inimaginable. Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Un miracle avait eu lieu :

Kuroko avait _**grandi**_.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Comment avait-il pu manquer ça à Tokyo ?

Tetsu n'avait quand même pas pu grandir autant en à peine deux semaines, si ? En tout cas, il avait pris du muscle dans tous les bons endroits. Il laissa son regard parcourir les formes harmonieuses de son copain, imaginant avec complaisance ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements.

Un ballon lancé avec force dans sa direction le tira de ses pensées mais il ne réagit pas assez vite. L'impact du ballon contre son visage lui remit bien vite les pieds sur terre. Sa maladresse fut sanctionnée par une gifle de son capitaine assenée sur l'occiput.

\- Concentre-toi, Casanova ! L'entrainement n'est pas terminé alors bouges-toi ! Tu feras le joli-cœur plus tard, pigé ?

Il ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsque le coach appela les joueurs.

\- Bon. Les gars, dix minutes de pause, histoire que Kagami salue son petit ami correctement sans quoi, on ne tirera rien de lui aujourd'hui. Après, vous ferez une petite séance de footing autour du stade et quand vous reviendrez, on fera un petit match pour voir où vous en êtes. Comme on n'a qu'un seul meneur, Kuroko, ici présent, a accepté de jouer dans l'équipe deux. Pour équilibrer les chances, j'ai décidé de mélanger les titulaires avec les suppléants. Svensen, Gonzales, Johnson, Reagan et O'Neil vous serez l'équipe un. Kuroko, Kagami, N'Guyen, Marcelli et Agnel, vous formerez l'équipe deux. Vous courrez au trot pour commencer puis au galop dans les cent derniers mètres. Filez !

\- Il nous prend pour des chevaux ou quoi ? maugréa Kagami.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! rugit le coach. Tu me feras deux tours de plus, pour l'exemple !

1 Du latin _gemo_ (« se plaindre,  gémir »). Les escaliers des Gémonies étaient le lieu où l'on exposait à Rome les corps des suppliciés. Vouer aux gémonies consiste donc à promettre à quelqu'un un destin peu enviable (Petit Larousse)

2 Gentilé désignant les habitants ou quelque chose relatif à Los Angeles. (Wikipédia)


	7. Suprématie fantômatique

Chapitre 6

Suprématie fantomatique

Dès que Kagami avait entendu les mots « Kagami salue son petit-ami correctement » il s'était fermé au reste du discours de son coach et s'était empressé d'enlacer Kuroko. Un coup assené entre les côtes du tranchant de la main lui avait remis les idées en place. Un « plus tard, Kagami. Écoute d'abord ton coach ! » lui indiqua la marche à suivre. Il s'immobilisa donc, passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et porta son attention sur son coach.

Il avait ainsi appris qu'un match d'entrainement serait organisé après le footing et que Kuroko y participerait. Ce qui retarderait d'autant plus les retrouvailles. Satané coach !

C'est donc en manifestant sa mauvaise humeur qu'il écopa de deux tours de plus. Et ben voyons... le sadisme devait être une aptitude obligatoire pour devenir coach ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Kuroko aussi était entraîneur. Ce devait être l'exception qui confirmait la règle, décida-t-il. Quoique…se ravisa-t-il en se remémorant toutes les fois où Kuroko l'avait persécuté avec son clone canin. Il était forcé de l'admettre : Kuroko était tout aussi sadique. Il espérait cependant que ce trait de caractère ne se manifestait pas dans la chambre à coucher parce que lui, les chaînes et le fouet…Il frissonna. Très peu pour lui. Par jeu, il s'amusa à imaginer Kuroko dans un ensemble de cuir noir lui laissant le torse et les fesses à l'air et sentit son anatomie répondre d'une manière non appropriée au moment présent.

Le « filez ! » de son coach le tira de son scénario interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans. C'est avec un soulagement évident qu'il constata qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait remarqué le léger renflement dans son short.

Calme-toi, s'exhorta-t-il en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Les différentes phases du match de la veille opposant les Chicago bulls aux Lakers n'ayant rien donné, il se força à penser à la créature la plus dangereuse, la plus retorse, la plus effrayante du règne animal…un chien. Le chihuahua de sa voisine s'imposa à son esprit et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.

Succès total.

Que ce chien soit aussi actif qu'une marmotte en plein hiver importait peu à Kagami tant qu'il obtenait le résultat désiré :

Junior s'était enfin rendormi.

Il se tourna vers Kuroko et lui prit la main pour le mener vers les bancs de touche. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau, but une longue gorgée et s'essuya le visage. Puis s'asseyant, il attira Tetsuya entre ses genoux et cala son visage contre le ventre de celui-ci. Tetsuya eut un sourire indulgent et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Tetsu.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Quand t'installes-tu aux States ?

\- je ne sais pas encore exactement. J'ai déjà donné ma démission pour mes deux boulots. J'ai aussi contacté une société de déménagement et j'ai failli faire une attaque quand ils m'ont annoncé ce que ça allait coûter.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Je sais, mais tu risques quand même de trouver la note salée.

\- Peu importe si je t'ai auprès de moi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je réponde à cela ?

\- Je t'aime ?

Tetsuya eut un sourire tendre et répéta docilement :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Au fait ! s'exclama Kagami. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé plus tôt mais ça m'intrigue : où est Nigou ? Il est resté chez ton père ?

Tetsuya se rembrunit.

\- Je n'ai plus de père. Ce salaud a menacé de faire piquer Nigou. Je l'ai confié à Riko. Ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Trois ans ! Mais tu adorais ce chien !

\- Je n'avais nulle part où aller, qu'aurai-je fait de lui ? Je savais qu'il serait bien avec Riko. Hyuga et elle adorent ce chien.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Hyuga ?

\- Ils sortent ensemble depuis la fin du lycée. Ils ont l'intention de se marier dès la fin de leurs études. Riko a encore plusieurs années d'études avant de pouvoir exercer.

\- Et Hyuga ?

\- Lui, il bosse déjà. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée.

\- Militaire ? s'esclaffa Kagami. Ça lui va comme un gant.

\- ça fait trois ans déjà. Actuellement, il est en train de travailler l'examen pour passer officier. Ensuite il sera intégré à une nouvelle unité et il pourra être muté n'importe où. C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent se marier dès que possible. En tant qu'épouse, Riko sera autorisée à le suivre dans ses déplacements.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le père de Riko l'ait laissé en vie.

\- Il ne l'a pas accepté pour autant. Il refuse toujours de l'appeler par son nom. Le Binoclard, qu'il l'appelle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire : Riko et Hyuga ! Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chercher Nigou quand tu es sorti de la rue ?

\- J'avais trop honte. J'ai abandonné mon chien. J'ai perdu le droit de le réclamer.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné : tu l'as seulement confié à des gens en qui tu avais toute confiance. Il faut que tu le récupères.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes tant ? Tu as peur des chiens !

\- Plus maintenant, s'exclama fièrement Kagami. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai commencé une thérapie de groupe et je flippe de moins en moins devant un chien. Bon d'accord, le chihuahua de ma voisine me terrifie toujours autant mais Alex a adopté un Golden Retriever et la semaine dernière, je suis même arrivé à le caresser !

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis fier de toi. Mais pourquoi as-tu brusquement décidé de faire une thérapie ?

\- à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Je venais de t'inviter à venir me rendre visite et je savais que tu ne viendrais pas sans ton chien. J'avais pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête à cause de cette foutue phobie, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les devants.

\- Je t'aime, déclara Kuroko, très touché par cette marque d'amour, même inconscient.

\- Alors, tu iras le chercher ?

\- ça fait trois ans. Nigou ne se souvient sûrement plus de moi.

\- C'est des excuses, ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

\- Riko et Hyuga…Ils ne savent pas, pour moi.

\- Ils ne savent pas quoi ? Que tu es homo ou que tu as vécu dans la rue ?

\- Les deux.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils te jugeraient pour cela ?

\- Qui peut savoir ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon père me renierait ou qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Nigou et pourtant il n'a pas hésité.

Kagami sembla hésiter, puis finalement avoua :

\- Hyuga savait que j'étais bi. Ça n'a strictement rien changé à nos relations.

\- Il savait ?

\- ouais, il m'a surpris un soir en train de rouler un palot à un mec. On n'en a jamais reparlé mais je suis sûr qu'il a informé Riko.

Kagami se leva, enlaça Kuroko et lui planta un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils te jugeront, Tetsuya. Tu devrais les contacter.

\- C'est difficile.

Kagami soupira, abandonnant provisoirement le sujet, et colla son front contre celui de son amour en murmurant de petits riens.

\- T'as une tenue de basket ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Non. Je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'en fournir une.

\- Tu n'as plus celle de Seirin ?

Kuroko lui lança un regard blasé :

\- Kagami, j'ai pris dix-huit centimètres et trente kilos depuis le lycée. Comment veux-tu que je rentre encore dedans ?

\- Ah ouais quand même. Ça te fait combien maintenant ?

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-six pour quatre-vingt kilos, énonça fièrement Kuroko.

\- Quatre-vingt kilos !

Kuroko lui jeta un regard sévère :

\- C'est du muscle, Taiga.

Kagami se racla la gorge et revint au sujet principal :

\- J'ai encore la mienne. Elle devrait t'aller. Je te la donnerai avant d'aller courir.

Le coach Larsky regardait ses joueurs se désaltérer et plaisanter entre eux quand son regard fut attiré par Kagami et son petit ami tendrement enlacés. Il sourit avec indulgence, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'air désapprobateur de certains joueurs. Il croyait pourtant avoir réglé la question quand Kagami avait fait son coming-out si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi une remarque aussi sincère qu'involontaire.

Typique de Kagami.

Il se remémora avec un certain amusement la façon dont c'était arrivé :

Un soir qu'ils étaient tous allés déjeuner dans un Mac'Do, N'Guyen, un des ailiers forts avait fait remarquer une jolie jeune fille à Kagami. Sur la moue dubitative de ce dernier, N'Guyen avait demandé l'avis des autres joueurs. Tous avaient été unanimes : cette jeune fille était « une vraie bombe » pour reprendre les mots poétiques de certains de ses coéquipiers.

\- Elle est très attirante, c'est vrai, avait distraitement convenu Kagami mais je préfère le gars qui l'accompagne. Quel cul il a !

\- Bin quoi, ajouta-t-il devant l'air stupéfait de son auditoire. Avouez qu'il a un cul d'enfer !

Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'où ses coéquipiers réussirent à distinguer « préjugés de merde » et « pourquoi je devrai me limiter à un seul sexe ? »

\- Quand même pas ma faute si j'ai des yeux pour voir, grommela-t-il sous les huées de ses camarades.

Larsky eut un sourire amusé en repensant au mini-cataclysme qu'avait déclenché la remarque de l'ace. Suite à cela, deux ou trois de ses coéquipiers l'avaient tenu à l'écart et il avait été la cible de remarques homophobes.

Taquinerie ou intimidation ? Difficile à dire, bien qu'il penche plutôt pour la première solution, concernant Svensen et Johnson qui sont d'incorrigibles plaisantins. C'est qu'il les connaissait, les loustics ! Mais pour quelques joueurs, ça paraissait plus sérieux.

C'est pourquoi Larsky, qui craignait que la bisexualité de Kagami ne crée des dissensions dans l'équipe, avait tout de suite mis les points sur les i : l'appartenance ethnique, la religion ou la sexualité des joueurs n'avaient pas leur place dans cette équipe. Quiconque était en désaccord avec ce principe était libre de partir : il ne le retenait pas. Tous s'étaient tu mais l'entraîneur se doutait que des incidents s'étaient produit dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

Il n'en avait rien su jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne craque pendant un temps mort et hurle à tous ses coéquipiers que leurs gros culs graisseux ne craignaient rien de sa part et cela devant des tribunes pleines à craquer. Après un instant de stupéfaction, Svensen s'était amusé à agiter ledit postérieur sous le nez de Kagami en braillant que c'était du muscle, pas de la graisse. S'en était suivi un éclat de rire général qui avait allégé l'atmosphère. Le fait que Kagami ait avoué par la suite avoir une relation longue distance avec un japonais dont il était très amoureux avait tranquillisé ceux qui appréhendaient que Kagami ne finisse par leur faire des avances dont ils ne pourraient pas se défaire sans blesser un camarade qu'ils estimaient et admiraient.

Le coach souffla un coup bref dans son sifflet : la pause était terminée. Il rappela à ses joueurs qu'ils avaient six tours de stade à faire à petite foulées avec un sprint sur les cent derniers mètres. Quant à Kagami, il ferait ses deux tours supplémentaires à pleine vitesse pour lui apprendre à être insolent. Kuroko, quant à lui, ferait trois tours de terrain puis il s'échaufferait. Ainsi le match pourrait avoir lieu dès que les autres auraient fini leur jogging.

Kuroko enfila le maillot de Seirin de Kagami et, nostalgique, se souvint du temps où il portait le numéro onze. S'il était heureux d'avoir abandonné son gabarit de crevette, il regrettait parfois le bon vieux temps où ses seuls soucis étaient ses notes et les résultats de ses matchs.

Il fit ses trois tours de terrain et finit tranquillement son échauffement pendant que les joueurs de l'équipe universitaire de Los Angeles terminaient les tours de stade décrétés par leur entraineur. Puis, il prit un ballon et travailla quelques enchainements en attendant que tous les joueurs aient rejoint le gymnase.

Kuroko s'amusait à copier un des mouvements fétiches de Kagami quand les joueurs de l'équipe, hors d'haleine, vinrent se présenter.

\- Salut, j'm' appelle N'Guyen, déclara un jeune homme brun au type asiatique prononcé.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi par Kagami, ajouta-t-il. D'après lui, y'a pas meilleur meneur que toi. On va bien voir si t'es vraiment aussi bon qu'il le dit.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Il faudra faire plus que ça. Gonzales ne nous fera aucun cadeau.

\- N'Guyen, intervint un autre joueur ressemblant plus ou moins à une asperge chaussée de baskets et répondant au doux nom de William Agnel. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif : c'est jamais qu'un match d'entrainement.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! T'es toujours sur le banc de touche. Mais moi, c'est différent : si on gagne, je ne verrai plus un ballon de près pendant des semaines. Et si on perd, ce sera encore pire : on devra supporter ses remarques méprisantes et ses regards supérieurs. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout en rogne !

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à Kagami. S'il dit que Kuroko est le meilleur, c'est que c'est le meilleur. Quant à moi j'ai hâte de voir le voir jouer. Si on l'a surnommé « le magicien » au Japon, c'est sûrement pas pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'il va nous en mettre plein la vue.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne mérite pas autant de compliments.

\- Bien sûr que tu les mérites, coupa Kagami qui revenait de ses deux tours supplémentaires. Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois à Seirin. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ta seule présence sur le terrain a fait basculer le match en notre faveur.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier match d'entrainement contre les premières ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Kuroko ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- Au milieu du match, ils nous menaient 31- 12, expliqua-t-il à ses coéquipiers. Et pendant tout ce temps, Monsieur glandait sur le terrain. Quand il s'est enfin décidé à jouer sérieusement, on a égalisé en l'espace de dix minutes.

\- Je ne glandais pas, Kagami. J'observais.

-Et contre Kaijo, quand il a été blessé à la tête, continua Kagami sans tenir compte de l'interruption. On s'est pris dix points de retard pendant tout le temps où il resté évanoui. Dès qu'il est revenu sur le terrain, on a égalisé. Des matchs comme ça, les gars, je pourrais vous en citer des dizaines.

\- Tu exagères, Taiga. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon style de jeu a ses limites, notamment contre des joueurs comme Takao ou Akashi.

\- Je sais bien que ton jeu a ses limites. Ton endurance est merdique et en un contre un, tu n'arrêterais pas un enfant de cinq ans…

\- Là, tu es cruel, Taiga.

\- …Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu restes le meilleur meneur que je connaisse.

Agnel soupira :

\- Gonzales n'est certainement pas parfait, il en est loin même mais contrairement à ce que tu prétends, Kagami, ce n'est pas un bon à rien. Il va nous donner du fil à retordre.

\- Tu n'inquiètes pas pour ça, va. Tetsu va lui apprendre la vie à cet abruti et ça va pas être long. Quand ce crétin va voir à quel point il le surpasse, il va devenir vert de rage. Peut-être même qu'il va s'étouffer avec sa salive, plaisanta-t-il.

Il redevint sérieux et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Agnel pour donner plus de poids à sa déclaration :

\- Tetsu est le meilleur, y'a personne qui pourra me convaincre du contraire.

Un coup de sifflet strident agressa les oreilles des joueurs, attirant leur attention sur le coach qui leur faisait signe de se rassembler autour de lui. Quand tout le monde se trouva devant lui, le coach pris une grande inspiration et commença ses explications :

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on va faire un match entre nous. Voici ce qu'on va faire. Ce sera un match en condition réelle avec les règles de la FIBA : quatre quart temps de dix minutes joués sur tout le terrain. Règles en vigueur en compétition. Je serais l'arbitre. Jouez à fond : le résultat de ce petit match décidera qui jouera demain. J'ai déjà donné les noms des joueurs qui démarreront le match pour chacune des équipes A et B. Quatre joueurs suppléants viendront grossir ces effectifs, avec l'OBLIGATION de les faire tous jouer pour une durée équivalente à un quart temps.

\- Bon, conclut-il. Pour les étourdis, je récapitule : Équipe A, cinq de départ : Svensen, Gonzales, Johnson, Reagan et O'Neill. Vos suppléants seront Byron, Sheppard, Thomas et Tatcher. Équipe B : Kuroko, Kagami, N'Guyen, Marchelli et Agnel. Sur le banc : Cardini, Parisot, Martinez, Dylan. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour déterminer votre stratégie et nommer un capitaine. Kagami, s'il te plait laisse un peu respirer Kuroko, et concentre-toi sur le match !

\- Le coach a raison, s'exclama Agnel. Il est temps de penser au match, Kagami. Tu dragueras plus tard.

\- Agnel a raison, Kagami-Kun. Il est temps de penser au match. Tu dragueras plus tard, répéta Kuroko, sur un ton placide qui ne trompa pas son compagnon.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Tetsuya !

\- Bon, parlons match, décréta N'Guyen. On est clairement désavantagé : à part Kagami qui jouera avec nous, c'est tous les titulaires qu'on va trouver devant nous. Ils sont forts et ils se connaissent bien. Alors comment on va faire ?

\- C'est un vrai problème, acquiesça Kuroko mais j'ai peut-être la solution. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : pendant le premier quart temps, vous jouerez comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire, sans vous occuper de moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas : c'est normal. Pendant ce temps-là, j'essayerai de calquer mon jeu sur le vôtre. Je vais sûrement commettre des erreurs au début du match comme par exemple mal estimer votre vitesse ou vos points forts. On va sûrement prendre pas mal de points à ce moment-là. Ne vous découragez surtout pas. L'important est de limiter l'écart pour que nous puissions remonter le score en deuxième période. Là, je me serai fait une idée assez précise de votre jeu pour être pleinement efficace. Attendez-vous à recevoir le ballon n'importe quand et de n'importe où. Kagami : tu es le seul que je connais bien, alors dès le début du match, on va reformer notre duo. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Ouais, je crois.

Kuroko frappa son compagnon entre les côtes en lui jetant un regard sévère :

\- Tu vas leur montrer ce qu'on vaut, oui ou non ?

Kagami lui rendit son coup, à la stupéfaction de ses autres coéquipiers avant de répondre :

\- Et comment !


	8. Un match mouvementé

Chapitre 7

Un match mouvementé

Kuroko souffla fortement, tentant ainsi d'évacuer son anxiété. Kagami avait une telle foi en ses talents, il détesterait le décevoir, lui qui était si ouvertement fier de lui. Toutefois, il n'était sorti de l'hôpital qu'une semaine auparavant et il était loin d'avoir récupéré toutes ses capacités physiques. Son poignet avait perdu beaucoup de sa force, ses côtes étaient encore légèrement douloureuses, ce qui gênait sa respiration. Sans oublier que cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas joué de match et, bien qu'il se soit entrainé aussi durement que les jeunes qu'il coachait, il redoutait d'avoir perdu ses capacités. Et si sa poussée de croissance l'avait rendu plus visible sur le terrain ? Et s'il était devenu moins vif, moins agile, moins tout ?

Il se rassura en se disant que ses techniques de furtivité semblaient toujours fonctionner sur Kise et Aomine. Il eut un sourire imperceptible en se remémorant le dernier un contre un avec Aomine et le cri que son ami avait poussé quand il était arrivé brusquement devant lui pour lui voler la balle.

Même si l'ailier fort jurait ses grands dieux que c'était juste une exclamation de surprise tout à fait virile, Tetsu soutenait malicieusement que ça ressemblait plus au hurlement de terreur d'une actrice de film d'horreur.

Allons, s'exhorta-t-il, s'il arrivait encore à surprendre un joueur du calibre d'Aomine, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, à priori.

Il serra les poings, absolument déterminé. Bien que cette rencontre ne soit qu'un match d'entrainement, le jeune meneur sentait bien qu'on l'attendait au tournant. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du terrain pour s'en persuader. Le coach ressemblait à un chat ayant avalé un canari, Gonzales lui lançait des regards comminatoires et Svensen le contemplait d'un air dubitatif. Affichant un regard impassible, il réendossa le rôle qui lui avait permis d'enchaîner tant de victoires à Teiko. Comme autrefois, il se répéta les mots d'encouragement d'Aomine lors de son premier match important avec la génération Miracle :

« Tu es le joueur fantôme, le sixième homme de la génération miracle. Ce titre, tu ne le dois qu'à toi, à ton travail acharné. Ton talent n'est comparable à aucun autre. Tu es aussi invisible que l'air , aussi insaisissable que le vent . Et qui peut arrêter le vent ?»

\- Aussi insaisissable que le vent, murmura-t-il pour s'encourager.

Debout à côté de lui, Kagami dut sentir son anxiété car il lui pinça discrètement la hanche. Ainsi rappelé à l'ordre par sa lumière, le jeune homme se sentit rasséréné : ils lutteraient ensemble. Comme autrefois.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Tetsuya lui jeta un regard torve qui fit déglutir Kagami.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-il courageusement, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, tes capacités physiques ne doivent pas être au top.

\- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, c'est vrai et je serai peut-être obligé de sortir avant la fin du match. Mais je veux voir ou j'en suis exactement et c'est l'occasion idéale.

La voix d'un des suppléants, Vittorio Caldini, les tira de leur aparté.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça mais on va commencer à jouer et on n'a toujours pas désigné notre capitaine.

\- Il a raison, opina N'Guyen. Bon, qui d'entre nous a un peu d'expérience à ce poste ? parce que moi, je n'en ai aucune.

\- Pareil pour moi. Kagami ? suggéra Agnel.

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non!

\- Même pas au lycée ?

\- Non. Quand je suis entré au lycée, notre équipe n'avait qu'un an d'existence. On n'a donc pas eu besoin de nommer un nouveau capitaine avant notre dernière année. Après, c'est Tetsu qui a été nommé, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Les autres semblèrent impressionnés par l'information : Stratège, coach, capitaine, meneur de génie s'il fallait en croire son compagnon, décidément, ce Tetsu, comme l'appelait Kagami, avait plus d'une corde à son arc.

\- Bon. Apparemment Kuroko, résuma Agnel, tu es le seul joueur de l'équipe B à avoir un peu d'expérience dans le domaine. Je crois que tu vas devoir t'y coller. Des objections les gars ?

Il scruta chacun de ses coéquipiers et ayant récolté un assentiment unanime, déclara plaisamment :

\- Tetsuya Kuroko, vous êtes officiellement nommé capitaine de l'équipe B. Ce qui signifie essentiellement garder cette tête brulée de Kagami sous contrôle. Acceptez-vous cette tâche ingrate ?

Kuroko n'avait pas compris la phrase dans son intégralité mais il avait saisi le sens général de la question. Enfin, il le croyait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était la première fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre entièrement ce qu'on lui disait, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore au point. Pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il demanda à Kagami de lui expliquer le discours d'Agnel.

Sous les rires de N'Guyen et Agnel, Kagami se vit obligé de traduire à son petit ami l'intégralité des propos d'Agnel, incluant cette petite phrase assassine le concernant et qu'il se serait bien passé d'exposer à son compagnon.

Dissimulant un sourire imperceptible en inclinant le buste, Tetsuya répondit formellement :

\- C'est une tâche insurmontable que vous me confiez là mais je ferais de mon mieux. Cependant, ne serait-il pas mieux que vous choisissiez un capitaine qui vous connaisse bien et qui parle correctement votre langue?

\- Écoute, expliqua N'Guyen . En ce qui me concerne, si tu es capable de gérer Kagami au quotidien, tu peux gérer une équipe improvisée le temps d'un match. Et pour ce qui est du langage, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds aux USA. Regarde Agnel, il est aux States depuis huit ans et son accent français continue de ressortir quand il ne fait pas attention c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps.

-oh, ça va ! protesta l'intéressé. Tu veux que je te parle de ton accent vietnamien ?

-Stop ! s'exclama Kagami. Dans cette équipe, il n'y a pas un natif des USA, on a donc tous un accent de merde, d'accord ? Tetsu, si jamais tu ne comprends pas ou que tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots, il te suffit de me le dire, je traduirais. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

\- Bon, c'est fini les comiques ? On vous attend pour commencer le match, s'impatienta le coach.

\- On y est ! s'exclama Taiga. Montrons-leur ce qu'on sait faire !

-Ouais !

…

Le coach Larsky détailla ses joueurs de l'équipe B. Contrairement aux autres matchs d'entrainement, ils semblaient motivés et déterminés. Peut-être était-ce la présence de Kagami dans leurs rangs ou sa foi inébranlable dans son compagnon qui leur donnait courage ? D'habitude, quand les suppléants devaient affronter les titulaires, ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion sur leurs chances de battre l'équipe première. On pouvait presque dire qu'ils partaient battus d'avance.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela, juste une calme détermination, à l'image de Kuroko. Larsky jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami et retint son souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu son ace aussi concentré pour un simple match d'entrainement.

La présence de Kuroko l'incitait-telle à donner son maximum ou avait-il remarqué les regards désapprobateurs de certains et décidé de régler ses comptes sur le terrain? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela promettait un match passionnant, décida-t-il en donnant le coup d'envoi.

Dès que le coup de sifflet retentit, Kagami sauta pour gifler le ballon en direction de Kuroko puis partit au galop vers le panier adverse. La balle lui revint aussitôt entre les mains avec une précision chirurgicale. Il partit en dribble puis, se trouvant face à son homologue de l'équipe A, Reagan, effectua une passe à Kuroko qui arrivait comme une fusée. Celui-ci lui renvoya le ballon aussitôt. Taiga déborda Reagan, reçut la balle en pleine course et sauta.

 _Dunk_.

L'adversaire, assez vexé de s'être fait marqué un panier en moins de neuf secondes, lança une attaque éclair.

Interception de Kuroko. Kagami. _Dunk_.

0-4.

Relance de Reagan, Gonzalès.

Interception de N'Guyen. Kuroko. Kagami.

 _Dunk_ .

0-6.

Le coach n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se doutait bien que l'addition d'un meneur et de Kagami à l'équipe des suppléants la renforcerait considérablement mais il ne s'attendait pas à les voir prendre l'avantage après seulement deux minutes de jeu.

Kagami était méconnaissable.

Enfin, le coach retrouvait le joueur qui l'avait tant époustouflé au Japon. Et Kuroko ! La qualité et la rapidité de ses passes prenait l'adversaire au dépourvu. Cependant, le duo reprenait toujours le même schéma d'attaque. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une autre alternative, l'équipe A allait vite trouver la parade.

Peu de temps après, ce qu'avait prévu l'entraineur se produisit : Johnson avait trouvé la faille et marqué le premier trois points de ce match.

Riposte de Kagami, passe à Kuroko. Alley-up et dunk de Kagami.

Remontée de l'équipe A ayant manifestement décidé de faire un trois contre un sur Kagami. S'ensuivit cinq minutes de jeu pendant lesquelles l'ailier fort ne put toucher un seul ballon, mettant en échec la stratégie de Kuroko et l'obligeant ainsi à passer à des joueurs qu'il n'avait pas encore bien analysés.

Ça allait mal pour l'équipe B, songea le coach en remarquant une énième balle manquée. Kuroko avait un style de jeu si atypique que ses coéquipiers avaient du mal à s'adapter. Kagami avait raison. Son niveau de jeu est de très loin supérieur à tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir dans le basket universitaire. Et quand on pensait qu'il n'avait pas joué pendant deux ans…Quel gâchis ! En attendant, sa vitesse d'exécution posait problème à ses coéquipiers qui se trouvaient à chaque fois surpris de recevoir la balle. Et Reagan qui restait dans sa moitié de terrain pour contrer les remontées fulgurantes de Kuroko et Kagami n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires.

Tout à coup, il se redressa. Kuroko s'était écrié « Shutoku » avant de filer sous le panier de son équipe. Kagami était resté interdit une nanoseconde puis était allé se placer alors que Kuroko s'apprêtait à effectuer la remise en jeu. Que mijotaient ces deux-là ?

Kuroko prit une position assez semblable à celle des discoboles, effectua une rotation sur lui-même et lança le ballon avec une force et une vitesse inouïes. Le ballon traversa le terrain de basket comme un boulet de canon et atterrit dans les mains de Kagami qui marqua dans le dos de la défense adverse, permettant ainsi à son équipe de remonter à deux points.

Ébahis, tous les joueurs restèrent debout sur le terrain, sans réaction, tandis que Kuroko cognait son poing contre celui de Kagami.

Le coach Larsky, oubliant qu'en tant qu'arbitre il se devait de rester neutre, sauta en l'air en hurlant :

\- Waouh ! ça c'est du basket ! Incroyable !

Le coach en aurait dansé la gigue d'excitation. Il fallait de sacrées tripes pour tenter et réussir un coup pareil ! Il lui fallait ce joueur !

Il commençait à entrevoir les perspectives insoupçonnées qu'offrait un tel joueur, imprévisible, brillant et lucide. Avec un entrainement personnalisé avisé, il deviendrait imbattable. Le coach commençait déjà à élaborer mentalement le programme de formation personnalisée qu'il affecterait à Kuroko s'il rejoignait l'équipe.

Non, pas _si_.

 _Quand._

Il intriguerait, supplierait s'il le fallait mais pas moyen qu'un tel joueur lui échappe ! Quitte à faire jouer toutes ses relations pour obtenir au joueur fantôme la fameuse carte verte et à harceler Kagami pour qu'il fasse pression sur son petit ami .

Au premier quart-temps, l'équipe A menait vingt-cinq à vingt-et-un. Avec quatre points de retard, l'équipe B avait rempli son objectif : ne pas trop se laisser distancer. Et maintenant Kuroko avait une idée très précise des capacités de ses coéquipiers et se sentait prêt à jouer à sa pleine capacité. Il grimaça en frottant ses côtes cassées. La douleur empirait. Le geste n'échappa pas à Kagami qui s'enquit, soucieux :

\- Comment ça va les côtes ?

\- J'ai mal quand je respire profondément mais ça va aller.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Tant que je ne prends pas de coups, ça devrait tenir.

\- et ton poignet ?

\- ça va. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais j'ai perdu pas mal de force. Il faudra faire sans l' « Ignite pass » ni la passe vortex.

-De toute façon, je suis probablement le seul ici à pouvoir les recevoir. Sinon, sur lesquelles de tes techniques peut-on compter ?

\- Le Phantom Shot devrait passer.

\- Et le Vanishing Drive ?

\- Sans problème. Je l'ai essayé contre Kise il y a deux jours et je l'ai passé. Y'a aussi trois quatre petits trucs que j'ai appris depuis le lycée qui devraient fonctionner.

\- Quel genre ?

Kuroko eut un petit sourire, vraiment minuscule mais évident pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien :

\- Tu verras bien.

Il marqua une pause, puis :

\- T'es prêt Taiga ? demanda Kuroko en tendant son poing vers lui.

\- Ouais, répondit l'interpelé en cognant ses phalanges contre celles du joueur fantôme. Fini de rigoler.

\- Parce que vous rigoliez, là ? demanda Agnel. Ça me semblait sérieux, à moi.

\- C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer, expliqua Kuroko d'un ton plat. Ils vont continuer à marquer Kagami de façon à l'empêcher de toucher le ballon. C'est la seule stratégie efficace contre notre duo et ils l'ont bien compris. Kagami, tu vas devoir essayer de te dépêtrer de ce marquage autant que tu le pourras. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je te donnerai la balle. En attendant, N'Guyen et Marcelli vous partez en attaque. Vous êtes très rapides : faites-les courir un maximum. Je passerai le ballon à celui qui est en meilleure position pour marquer alors tenez-vous prêt à tout instant.

\- d'accord, mais à ce rythme-là, on ne va jamais tenir tout le match.

\- Je sais. Signalez-moi dès que vous sentez que vous baissez de régime. Je vous ferai remplacer. Nous avons des suppléants qu'il faut faire jouer alors utilisons-les au mieux.

\- Mais tu les as jamais vu jouer. Comment tu vas faire ?

\- à ce moment-là, mes techniques de furtivité n'auront plus d'effet alors ça a moins d'importance qu'en début de match. . D'habitude, c'est le moment où je sors mais comme vous n'avez pas d'autre meneur, c'est impossible.

\- Tu tiendras le coup ? s'inquièta Agnel. Kagami nous a dit que tu étais sorti récemment de l'hôpital, il ne faut pas trop te pousser.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Je vais me comporter en électron libre et passer d'un poste à l'autre pour me rendre complètement imprévisible. Si jamais j'en ai la possibilité, je tenterai des trucs inhabituels. En bref, l'objectif est de les déstabiliser et les désorganiser autant que possible. Quand ils auront pris l'habitude de me voir sans chercher, je reprendrai mes techniques de furtivité.

Il reprit sa respiration et continua de distribuer ses directives.

\- Agnel, dès que tu en as l'opportunité, fais des trois points. Il ne faut pas les laisser respirer. Attaquez avec tout ce que vous avez .

\- D'accord, mais la défense ? demanda Agnel

\- Vous vous en chargerez, toi et Taiga.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Kagami.

\- Moi, je vais jouer la mouche du coche, le petit grain de sable dans les rouages. Tu sais, le petit truc bien irritant mais dont on n'arrive pas se débarrasser.

\- Les emmerdeurs, quoi, traduisit Caldini.

Tetsu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis reprit :

\- À cet instant, ils s'imaginent qu'ils ont vu tout mon répertoire. C'est loin d'être le cas. Montrons leur ce qu'on a dans le ventre.


	9. Métamorphose

chapitre 8

Métamorphose

\- C'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien, ce Kuroko, se rengorgea Gonzales. C'est vrai que son jeu de passe est ahurissant mais on a vite fait le tour de ses possibilités. Tout seul, il ne vaut rien. Continuez à marquer Kagami : c'est le fer de lance de leur attaque. Sans lui, on pourra les écraser sans difficulté.

Il vit un de ses coéquipier esquisser une petite moue et leva les yeux au ciel, excédé :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Svensen ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Kagami a dit que c'était le meilleur et tu sais combien il est avare de compliments. Je crois que Kuroko en a beaucoup plus sous le capot qu'il n'y parait.

\- C'est son petit-ami, objecta Johnson, Kagami n'est peut-être pas très objectif. Mais il faut admettre que ce type a de l'audace et beaucoup de lucidité. Ce serait dangereux de le sous-estimer.

\- Il a raison, appuya O'Neil, Cette passe, là « Shutoku » est incroyable. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un truc pareil. Il a du cran et de la ressource. Ce serait une grosse erreur de le prendre à la légère.

\- Vous chiez dans vos frocs, ma parole ! On a tout vu, je vous dis ! insista Gonzales.

\- Il est bon, c'est vrai, intervint Reagan, mais il ne conserve jamais la balle, ça limite son jeu.

\- Exactement ! renchérit Gonzales. Il suffit donc de fermer toutes les solutions de passes pour le neutraliser. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué : Il ne va jamais au panier. Il suffit donc de continuer à empêcher Kagami de toucher le ballon et à défendre les autres en zone pour les empêcher de marquer. Le match est plié, je vous dis !

Svensen et O'Neil échangèrent un regard, nullement convaincus. Attendant que Gonzales se soit éloigné, Svensen souffla à son coéquipier aussi dubitatif que lui :

\- On va se faire rétamer. À mon avis, on n'a pas vu la moitié de ce qu'il peut faire.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est plus notre problème. Toi et moi, on va se retrouver sur le banc de touche avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf . Son égo n'est pas prêt de nous pardonner ça.

\- C'est toi le capitaine Johnson. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui prend les décisions ?

\- Cette équipe comporte déjà tous les titulaires, à part Kagami, répondit Johnson, ce serait nous donner un avantage déloyal.

\- Avec Gonzales aux manettes, on ne risque pas d'être avantagé en effet, persiffla Svensen. Je hais ce type !

\- Allons, il n'est pas si mal, relativisa Johnson.

Svensen lui lança un regard mauvais :

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Reconnais qu'il a des réelles qualités de meneur. S'il n'était pas aussi borné…

\- Ce type est une merde !

La conversation fut interrompue par le match qui recommençait. Comme l'avait prévu O'Neil, Gonzales fit remplacer les deux contestataires par des suppléants.

Svensen et O'Neil prirent donc place sur le banc de touche et continuèrent leur petite conversation en suivant d'un œil les péripéties de la seconde période.

\- Tu crois que Kuroko va tenir tout le match ? demanda O'Neil. Après tout il sort de l'hosto, il ne doit pas être en très grande forme. Et vu comment il cavale sur le terrain, il doit se fatiguer vite.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai pas mis trois secondes à comprendre pourquoi on l'a surnommé le 'joueur fantôme'.

\- C'est clair, ricana O'Neil. C'est incroyable comme il arrive à se faire oublier sur le terrain. Une seconde d'inattention et il disparait. C'est un vrai magicien, ce type !

\- Et t'as vu comment joue Kagami ? Rien à voir avec d'habitude. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le coach est allé le chercher au Japon.

\- C'est un sacré joueur , convint O'Neil, mais il a besoin d'être en confiance pour donner sa pleine mesure. Et Kuroko semble avoir le don de permettre à ses coéquipiers de se surpasser. Et pas seulement Kagami. Regarde les autres, je ne les ai jamais vu jouer comme ça, avec une telle aisance. On dirait que Kuroko fait ressortir le meilleur d'entre eux.

\- Gonzalès et lui ont vraiment une approche de leur rôle radicalement différente.

\- T'as raison. Gonzalès prend en compte les capacités de chacun mais il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de leur faire faire quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été travaillé à l'entrainement. Kuroko semble voir leurs capacités cachées et les forcer à les révéler. C'est sa force. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut rester aussi serein en prenant des risques pareils !

\- Il ne doute à aucun moment. Il est sûr de lui, de son jugement. Il a confiance en ses coéquipiers pour faire ce qu'il faut. Kagami a raison : ce type est le meilleur.

Sur le terrain, les choses se corsent. Kuroko multiplie les passes aléatoires. Il s'est même payé le culot de faire une passe à Kagami en faisant rebondir le ballon aux pieds de ses défenseurs, exploitant ainsi l'infime faille dans leur défense. Le duo magique de Seirin a repris ses marques, enchaînant les combinaisons.

Kagami reçu la balle de Kuroko et, emporté par sa course, bouscula son homologue, Reagan.

\- Faute ! Numéro 10 jaune ! s'écria l'arbitre.

\- Kagami, fais un peu attention ! brailla Martinez.

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! répondit l'Ace de l'équipe deux en se démarquant grâce à un démarrage ultra-rapide. La balle lui parvint aussitôt. Il dribbla jusqu'à un adversaire, effectua un mouvement sur lui-même pour se défaire de son vis-à-vis et lança la balle à N'Guyen. Le petit ailier tenta un trois points. La balle roula sur l'arceau et retomba hors du panier. Marcelli saisit le rebond et, gêné par son homologue, lança la balle à Agnel.

Celui-ci chercha un coéquipier démarqué et trouva un Kuroko totalement oublié à proximité de la ligne des trois points.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il envoya le ballon à Kuroko qui, au lieu de la renvoyer aussitôt comme il l'avait fait durant tout le premier quart temps, partit en dribble en direction du panier. Un défenseur s'interposa immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci crut pouvoir arrêter le joueur fantôme et l'obliger à faire une passe mais Kuroko disparut tout à coup de son champ de vision et réapparut à quelque distance de là, complétement démarqué, laissant son adversaire ébahi et impuissant.

\- Le 'Vanishing Drive' ! hurla Kagami. Bravo Tetsu, il a rien vu venir !

Kuroko se permit un infime sourire. S'entrainer quotidiennement avec Kise ou Aomine avait du bon : son 'vanishing drive' n'avait jamais été aussi efficace. Il en allait de même de la plupart de ses autres techniques.

Il était temps de montrer ce qu'il avait appris. Mais tout d'abord, montrer à tous qu'il est aussi capable de marquer qu'un autre.

Se mettant en position, il lança son « phantom shot » qui décrivit une courbe parfaite et atterrit dans le panier sans même frôler l'arceau. Un tir invisible, parfait. _Imparable_.

Le buzzer retentit, signalant la fin du deuxième quart-temps. Kuroko tourna son regard vers le tableau d'affichage.

40-40

Égalité.

Dans les dents, Gonzales ! pensa Kagami, jubilant.

Sur le banc, O'Neil et Svensen s'étaient levés, surexcités :

\- À part ça, il ne va jamais au panier ! hurla Svensen s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Gonzales.

\- Jamais rien vu de pareil ! approuva O'Neil. Le ballon a tout simplement disparu !

\- On dirait bien que ces deux excités avaient raison tout à l'heure, déclara Johnson en s'asseyant sur le banc de touche. Ce Kuroko est beaucoup plus coriace que prévu. Kagami n'est pas le seul dont il faut se méfier. Kuroko est tout aussi dangereux, Gonzales.

\- N'importe quoi ! T'as vu sa position avant de tirer ? ça ressemblait à rien. C'est un coup de chance, c'est tout !

\- Sa position était étrange, d'accord. Mais tu as vu Kagami ? Il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que ce coup-ci faisait déjà partie de son arsenal au lycée. Et qui sait ce qu'il a appris depuis ?

\- C'est Kagami le plus gros danger s'entêta Gonzales. On connait tous sa détente. On ne peut pas le laisser approcher du panier. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le seul moyen de l'arrêter, c'est de l'empêcher de toucher le ballon.

\- Je sais. Mais justement, on le connait bien, on sait parfaitement comment le gérer en tant qu'adversaire. Ce n'est pas le cas de Kuroko. On ne connait de rien de lui. On l'a même jamais vu jouer. On nage dans le flou en ce qui le concerne. S'il nous a vraiment tout montré, comme tu le penses, on devrait pouvoir le neutraliser même si, personnellement, je pense qu'il en a encore sous la pédale. Mais le problème, justement, c'est qu'on n'en sait rien. Il vaut mieux se montrer trop prudent que pas assez.

\- Tu devrais faire revenir Svensen et O'Neil, conseilla-t-il, après une petite pause. Svensen est assez rapide pour marquer Kuroko efficacement et tu sais à quel point il est dur de se démarquer quand il a décidé de te coller aux basques. O'Neil, lui, par sa puissance athlétique, pourra l'empêcher d'approcher trop près du panier et pourra également contrer Kagami dans la raquette.

\- Sauf ton respect, Johnson, ce n'est pas toi le capitaine aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi faire comme je l'entend, tu veux ?

Johnson leva les mains à hauteur de ses épaules, l'air de dire : « Je n'ai rien dit » et lâcha tout de même un dernier avertissement.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Kagami vous a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

Décidément, l'hostilité entre Kagami et Gonzales atteignait des sommets ces dernières semaines. Johnson se pinça l'arête du nez, retenant une réplique cinglante, et lâcha à la place :

\- Peu importe. Crois ce que tu veux. Le score parlera de lui-même.

-Exact. Tu me devras des excuses à la fin du match !

\- Prépare-toi plutôt à me présenter les tiennes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Kagami en regardant Gonzales et Johnson. Ils s'embrouillent entre eux ?

\- Il y a des tensions dans l'équipe adverse, remarqua Kuroko, surgissant de nulle part, faisant sursauter Kagami.

\- Oi ! ça t'amuse de me foutre la trouille comme ça ! tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Taiga, répliqua Kuroko avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

-Menteur !

Il reporta son attention sur les deux joueurs adverses et poursuivit :

\- C'est bien la première fois que je les vois s'engueuler ces deux-là. Johnson a l'air hors de lui.

\- Ils s'entendent bien d'habitude ?

\- C'est difficile de bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui croit posséder la science infuse mais il écoute Johnson d'habitude. Là, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est en train de l'envoyer bouler et que ça ne plait pas du tout à Johnson. Enfin, s'il y a discorde, c'est tout bénef' pour nous.

\- D'accord avec toi, approuva Agnel. Mais parlons match : j'ai remarqué que tu avais de plus en plus de mal à te démarquer, Kagami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'aimerai t'y voir, toi ! Quoi que je fasse, j'en ai toujours trois sur le paletot. De vrais pots de colle ! J'ai beau cavaler dans tous les sens, j'arrive à rien ! Ça m'énerve !

\- Garde ton calme, Taiga. Tu as déjà fait trois fautes. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Ils te connaissent bien et ils te poussent à la faute. Souviens-toi du match contre Seihô en première année. C'est exactement la même chose.

\- Je sais, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de me provoquer et de m'insulter. Ils cherchent à me pousser à bout !

\- Des insultes…homophobes, Taiga ?

Kagami se gratta la tempe avec son index.

\- Pas seulement.

\- Je vois.

Kuroko parut réfléchir quelques instants et prendre une décision.

\- Taiga. Tu retournes sur le banc.

\- Quoi ?! T'as besoin de moi !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ace qui accumule les fautes, répliqua sévèrement Kuroko. Tu restes sur le banc et tu te calmes.

\- Mais…je suis le seul qui a assez de détente pour contrer Reagan.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si tu continues à t'énerver comme ça, tu seras une charge plutôt qu'un atout.

\- Je ferai attention !

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot : tu es fatigué, Taiga. Te démarquer te demande trop d'effort. C'est pour ça que tu fais des fautes aussi idiotes. Regarde-toi, tu es déjà en nage et on vient seulement de finir le deuxième quart temps. Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras plus rien sous la pédale quand on aura vraiment besoin que tu donnes tout. Alors écoute ce que je te dis et reposes-toi pendant le troisième quart-temps. Ensuite, tu reviens et tu leur donnes la leçon de leur vie. D'accord ?

\- Ouais, d'accord, acquiesça Kagami de très mauvaise grâce.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sur le banc mais il sentait bien que s'il insistait, il allait le payer cher.

Très cher.

Et il suffisait de voir la lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux de son compagnon pour savoir que la sanction serait implacable.

Et particulièrement sadique.

Vaincu par la perspective d'une nuit solitaire sur l'inconfortable canapé du salon, en compagnie du chien de la voisine , il abdiqua, à l'effarement de ses coéquipiers.

Il avait beau adorer le basket, il n'avait aucune intention de faire abstinence, merci bien.

Surtout avec Tetsuya sous le même toit.

Il soupira, vaincu. Tout ça c'était des conneries, se sermonna-t-il. Qui croyait-il duper ? Tous ses proches savaient bien qu'une seule chose au monde pouvait le forcer à s'assoir sur le banc de touche en plein match.

Un foutu clebs.

Bien sûr il avait fait une thérapie et pouvait dire qu'il était _presque_ guéri. Mais _**ce**_ chien, ce carnivore hargneux qui montrait les crocs dès qu'il le voyait, ce canidé infernal qui le terrifiait avec son regard mauvais et son manteau écossais à pompon, cette créature démoniaque…

… Ce _chihuahua_ , était tout simplement l'incarnation du diable.

Qu'on se le dise.

Et pas moyen que Kuroko ne s'aperçoive pas des possibilités infinies qu'offrait ce moyen de pression imparable.

Il alla donc s'assoir sur le banc de touche sans argumenter davantage. Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent bouche bée, les yeux ronds puis fixèrent Kuroko avec un respect accru.

\- Ok. Je te laisse gérer.

\- Regarde bien. Tu vas rester scotché.

-Je demande à voir, le nargua Kagami.

C'était de la pure provocation, bien sûr. Personne ne connaissait mieux que lui la capacité de nuisance de Kuroko sur un terrain de basket. C'était typiquement le genre d'adversaire que vous respectez au début du match et que vous rêvez de balancer par-dessus une falaise dans les dernières minutes. Midorima avait même avoué à Kagami avoir envisagé d'utiliser une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Kuroko avant leur dernière Winter Cup. Il y avait renoncé en écoutant l'horoscope de Osa Asa dissuadant les cancers de s'approcher de toute sorte de poupée, sous peine de malchance acharnée.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de perdre, se remémora Kagami avec satisfaction.

Tetsuya regarda fixement son compagnon, une imperceptible irritation au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Un incapable ?

Il allait lui en mettre plein les mirettes.


	10. 10- Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde

Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde

Kagami s'installa confortablement sur le banc de touche, satisfait. Il savait bien que son petit air 'même pas cap' piquerait Tetsuya au vif. Et un Kuroko offensé était un Kuroko au sommet de son art. Il suffisait de se souvenir du match contre le Paternel pour s'en persuader.

Kagami ne voulait pas seulement que Kuroko gagne le match, non.

Il voulait que Kuroko _**atomise**_ Gonzales. Il voulait qu'il lui prouve sa supériorité, qu'il lui mette le nez si profondément dans sa médiocrité que Gonzales ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Et tant pis pour ses coéquipiers, c'était de braves gars. Ils s'en remettraient.

Pas l'orgueilleux Gonzales.

Oui, Kagami était rancunier.

Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour prendre quelqu'un en grippe mais quand c'était fait, c'était pour toujours et Gonzales lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs dès qu'il était arrivé dans l'équipe.

Le point-guard avait d'abord exécré l'étranger qui arrivait de nulle part pour critiquer avec virulence son jeu, puis le joueur agressif qui ne cessait de les comparer avec sa fichue Génération Miracle et enfin l'homosexuel qui le dégoûtait.

Kagami n'avait aucune preuve, bien sûr mais il le soupçonnait d'avoir été à l'origine de certains déboires qu'il avait connus après avoir fait son 'coming out' auprès de ses coéquipiers.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'homophobie. L'hostilité entre lui et Gonzales existait bien avant. Leur aversion avait été immédiate et irréversible. La sexualité de Kagami n'avait été pour Gonzales que le prétexte parfait pour conforter son animosité évidente envers l'ailier fort.

Dès lors, leur antagonisme avait atteint des records, Kagami ne supportant pas la moindre remarque sur sa vie sentimentale et encore moins qu'on insulte Kuroko. D'ailleurs, appeler Kuroko «un minet » était d'un ridicule achevé . Quiconque ayant essuyé l' Ignite Pass du joueur de l'ombre savait que celui-ci n'était pas une petite chose fragile, bien au contraire. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient en témoigner : c'était un coriace, jusqu'au-boutiste et imprévisible.

Déterminé et sarcastique par-dessus le marché.

Mais ça, Gonzales ne pouvait pas le deviner, berné par le visage d'ange de Kuroko, entr'aperçu sur la photo que Kagami avait prise à l'hôpital et qu'il avait imprimé et scotché dans son casier. Le latino devait s'imaginer sûrement un mec à la démarche et aux manières efféminées. Une idiotie du genre.

Et là, _ce salopard de pédé_ ramenait son petit ami pour qu'il lui donne une leçon avec la bénédiction du coach, en plus.

Nul doute que Gonzales devait l'avoir mauvaise.

Kagami esquissa un sourire venimeux.

Cet enfoiré allait morfler. Et il était aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle.

…

Le coach rappela les joueurs sur le terrain et s'arrêta net, stupéfait. Il avait certes imposé aux deux équipes de faire jouer tous leurs suppléants mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kuroko envoie leur meilleur atout sur la touche. Et encore moins que Kagami le prenne avec le sourire même si celui-ci aurait été plus à sa place sur le visage d'un ' _serial_ _killer'_ que sur celui d'un honnête joueur de basket.

L'entraineur plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Que mijotaient-ils ? Il regarda du côté de Kuroko pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos, échangeant quelques mots avec Gonzales. Il le vit se raidir légèrement: nul doute qu'il n'appréciait pas les propos de Gonzales. Il s'en fut retrouver ses coéquipiers et leur donner visiblement des directives de dernières minutes. Ceux-ci opinèrent de la tête, l'air étonné. Quand Kuroko se tourna vers lui, le coach faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

Le joueur fantôme était méconnaissable.

Le magicien de Seirin se tenait droit et fier au centre du terrain, défiant leurs adversaires, une implacable détermination sur les traits, tel un roc face aux éléments ou un guerrier avant le combat final.

Un prédateur juste avant l'attaque.

Oui, c'était cela : Kuroko lui faisait penser à un félin, tapi dans les hautes herbes, le regard rivé sur sa proie. Implacable, impitoyable.

Et il fixait férocement Gonzales.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour provoquer un tel changement ?

Et, plus important : où avait-il rangé la trousse de secours ?

Le coach secoua la tête : qu'allait-il chercher ? C'était du basket, pas de la boxe.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête :

Ça allait saigner.

…

Kuroko avait la rage. Gonzales était venu le défier et ses propos l'avaient mis hors de lui. Devant le meneur adverse, il avait réussi à maintenir un visage impassible mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait.

De quel droit ce sale type, cet ersatz d'être humain osait-il parler de Kagami de la sorte ?

Jusqu'à présent, Kuroko n'avait pas voulu entrer dans la querelle opposant Kagami et Gonzales pour ne pas envenimer une situation déjà tendue. Il s'était juste contenté de jouer son basket. Mais là, Gonzales était allé trop loin.

Il pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon, il perdrait toute lucidité et il ferait le jeu de l'adversaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, grimaça sous la douleur infligée par ses côtes et se retrancha derrière la parfaite maitrise de ses émotions qu'il avait développé quand il était devenu le joueur fantôme de Teiko. De nouveau parfaitement calme, il transperça Gonzales de son regard féroce.

 _Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

Il n'avait peut-être pas la puissance d'Aomine et de Kagami, ni l'aisance de Kise mais il avait appris à la dure comment adapter son jeu à sa nouvelle carrure.

Après sa poussée de croissance, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle stature. Son centre de gravité avait changé et toute ses sensations s'en étaient trouvés altérées. Pendant de longs mois, il avait eu l'impression d'être retourné à cette période de l'enfance où les gestes les plus simples étaient encore maladroits et empruntés. Combien de fois s'était-il heurté la tête contre cette étagère sous laquelle il passait naguère sans difficulté ? Combien de fois avait-il trébuché sur ses pieds devenus trop grands ? À ce moment, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir des péniches à la place des chaussures tellement ses pieds lui paraissaient énormes.

Pire encore : avec sa stature plus imposante, il était devenu _discernable_. Il lui était devenu impossible de s'éclipser en catimini pendant les matchs : ses adversaires le tenaient à l'œil.

Il avait dû repenser toute sa façon de jouer. Il eut une pensée attendrie pour tous ses amis qui avaient répondu présent quand il s'était aperçu, paniqué, que ses techniques de furtivité avaient perdu leur efficacité. Ceux de Seirin, ceux de Teiko.

Le couple infernal, d'abord.

Riko Aida lui avait fait faire des exercices simples mais efficaces, lui permettant ainsi de se réapproprier son propre corps et obtenir la musculature adaptée à un joueur de basket de son niveau et de sa taille. Elle y avait ajouté des joggings de l'enfer pour développer son endurance, qui restait, aux dires de tous, son point faible.

Junpei Hyuga, lui, lui avait appris à être présent aux moments décisifs, à montrer une agressivité qui ne lui était pas naturelle, le poussant à développer quasiment une double personnalité : d'un côté le joueur fantôme, calme, réfléchi et intuitif de l'autre le 'clutch player' hargneux et pugnace qu'il avait appris à devenir.

Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde, en quelque sorte, bien que Riko s'était évertuée à lui expliquer qu'il avait ces qualités enfouies au fond de lui. « Quelqu'un capable de chiper la balle à Midorima à trois secondes de la fin était un teigneux. Point final. Fin de la discussion. Et boucle-la ou je te fais faire trois tours de plus à pleine vitesse. »

Cette fille savait convaincre.

De son coté, il avait travaillé sur sa furtivité. Il avait appelé Akashi pour lui demander son aide et celui-ci avait condescendu à lui donner quelques conseils. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son conseiller technique. Grâce à lui, il avait développé le 'détournement' à son stade ultime.

Oui, il avait eu l'intention de montrer ce qu'il avait appris des anciens de Seirin. Pas de dévoiler ses bottes secrètes.

Mais après les propos offensants de Gonzales, il allait donner son tout et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant que le mexicain ait reçu la déculottée qu'il méritait. Il allait lui montrer de quoi était capable un membre de la Génération Miracle.

Si Kise et Aomine lui avaient essentiellement servis d'adversaires, ils lui avaient aussi consacré un peu de leur temps pour lui apprendre à jouer 'sans lumière'.

Grâce à eux, il était à présent capable de tenir sa place dans un basket plus classique.

Oui, il leur devait tant à tous. Il se devait de leur faire honneur.

 _À nous deux, Gonzales !_

Le coup de sifflet du coach indiqua le début du troisième quart temps.

L'arbitre envoya le ballon à l'ailier fort de l'équipe B. Martinez servit Agnel mais le ballon fut intercepté par Reagan qui s'empressa de diriger la balle vers Gonzales. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de la recevoir que celle-ci lui échappait déjà, chapardée par Kuroko. Le ballon circula entre les membres des deux équipes qui ne voulaient rien lâcher et finit entre les mains de Gonzales qui la perdit aussitôt : Kuroko avait giflé le ballon dans son dos.

Encore lui !

Gonzales enrageait. Le troisième quart temps avait commencé depuis moins de deux minute et il n'avait pas réussi à garder le ballon plus de dix secondes. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible mais Kuroko avait encore élevé son jeu à un tout autre niveau. Et, lui, Gonzales était clairement dans sa ligne de mire. Il croisa le regard de Kuroko et prit conscience d'une chose :

Son adversaire ne se satisferait pas d'un simple succès. Ce qu'il voulait c'était une victoire totale, indiscutable et surtout bien humiliante.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le provoquer, tout à l'heure, réalisa-t-il brusquement.

La balle orange rebondit sur le sol avec un son familier tandis que Kuroko filait vers le panier. Gonzales s'interposa. Kuroko envoya la balle à Marcelli qui la transmit aussitôt à N'Guyen. Celui-ci arma son tir et se fit bâcher par Reagan. Le ballon finit entre les mains de Tatcher qui le passa à Gonzales. Une fois de plus Kuroko intercepta le ballon, déterminé à pourrir le match de Gonzales autant qu'il le pouvait. D'un simple geste de la main, il effectua une passe à Martinez. Celui-ci partit en dribble, effectua un crossover et lança la balle en direction du panier. Celle-ci rata complètement son objectif et fut rattrapée par Gonzales. Martinez, très vexé d'avoir ainsi complétement raté son tir, se précipita pour récupérer la balle. Il se jeta sur la trajectoire de celui-ci et parvint à le dévier du bout des doigts. Kuroko, qui était venu se porter en renfort, réussit à rattraper in extremis le ballon avant qu'il ne sorte en touche. Il se rua vers la raquette. Gonzales se porta au-devant de lui avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Le joueur fantôme effectua un petit pas en arrière et arma son tir. Le ballon fit une gracieuse parabole, toucha le bord du panier, roula sur le cerceau et finit par traverser le filet.

Pendant toute cette phase de jeu, Kagami était resté le regard rivé sur son compagnon, inquiet de l'énergie que celui-ci dépensait à étouffer la moindre initiative de Gonzales. L'endurance n'était pas le point fort de Kuroko et, connaissant l'opiniâtreté du magicien de Seirin, Kagami craignait qu'il n'outrepasse ses forces et ne finisse par s'effondrer, à bout de forces. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Mais lorsque Kuroko marqua, il sauta en l'air en hurlant :

\- un barrier jumper ! bien joué Tetsu !

Gonzales récupéra le ballon et le lança à Sheppard puis la balle alla à Johnson. Celui-ci partit en dribble, effectua un crossover et passa à Gonzales. Celui-ci ne la garda pas longtemps : Kuroko était intervenu, chapardant le ballon et effectuant une passe dans la foulée vers Agnel. Celui-ci se précipita vers la raquette et sauta, plaçant son dunk malgré l'opposition de son homologue de l'équipe A.

Et un Alley-up, jubila Kagami.

La balle ne tarda pas à revenir dans le giron de l'équipe B, interceptée par N'Guyen. Celui-ci fila vers le panier adverse et, dès qu'il le put, effectua une passe à Kuroko. Celui-ci avança vers la raquette et s'immobilisa. Gonzales lui faisait barrage. Il continua à dribbler, à la recherche d'une solution de passe mais, n'en voyant aucune, se résolut à montrer un autre de ses atouts secrets. Il feignit d'aller à droite, passa le ballon entre ses jambes et partit en dribble dans la direction opposée. Déséquilibré, Gonzales chuta. Vexé, il se redressa tout de suite mais Kuroko avait mis à profit sa défaillance pour se mettre hors d'atteinte du meneur adverse er effectua un lay-up impecable.

L'équipe A récupéra le ballon et fonça vers la raquette adverse mais perdit la balle en milieu de terrain. La contrattaque fut fulgurante et se solda par un dunk de Marcelli. L'équipe B prenait le large. Remonter le score allait devenir problématique pour l'équipe A.

Johnson était ébahi. Comment la présence d'un seul joueur pouvait autant changer la donne ?

D'habitude, l'équipe A s'imposait sans trop de problème. Sauf que là, il devait bien l'admettre : ils étaient à la ramasse. Toutes leurs tentatives étaient étouffées dans l'œuf par leurs adversaires. Et Kagami était sur le banc ! Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été s'il avait été sur le terrain. ! Et, Johnson le soupçonnait, ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu. Kagami avait raison : la Génération Miracle était stupéfiante. Une équipe de génies du basket menés par ce Kuroko devait être absolument invincible.

La Dream Team japonaise en quelque sorte.

Il comprenait mieux à présent l'attitude de Kagami à son arrivée au club. Ce n'était pas de la provocation comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Non. C'était juste qu'après avoir joué pendant des années avec Kuroko, tous les autres meneurs devaient paraitre nullissimes en comparaison.

Johnson savait que Kuroko allait bientôt émigrer aux États-Unis malgré quelques déboires au sujet de la carte verte. Il serait un réel atout pour leur équipe pour peu qu'il se décide à s'y inscrire.

Johnson commençait à faire des projets pour inciter Kuroko à intégrer leur fac et, surtout, leur équipe. Ils avaient besoin de ce joueur !

Le championnat inter-universitaire était bientôt terminé mais les championnats régionaux allaient débuter et, avec eux, la très convoitée qualification au March Madness, le tournois le plus prestigieux du basket universitaire.

Avec Kuroko à leurs côtés, Johnson était sûr que leur équipe allait faire des étincelles et , qui sait ? Peut-être même gagner le Mach Madness, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de leur club malgré des résultats plus qu'honorables.

Svensen et O'Neil, de l'autre côté du terrain, étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

Faisant fi du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'équipe adverse, les deux compères longèrent le bord du terrain pour rejoindre leur ace et lui tirer les vers du nez concernant les réelles capacités de son petit ami.

\- Alors mon p'tit Kagami, il a beaucoup évolué, ton chéri ? le taquina Svensen

\- Je découvre tout juste à quel point, répondit le susnommé.

\- Comment ça ? demanda O'Neil, intrigué.

\- Jusqu'à présent, il jouait comme au lycée.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il avait déjà ce niveau au lycée ? s'étrangla Svensen.

\- Oui et non. Il a toujours eu cette capacité à analyser le jeu et les joueurs sur le terrain mais quand je l'ai rencontré, il ne savait faire que des passes. Il aurait été incapable de marquer même pour sauver sa vie. Puis au fil des entrainements, il a énormément progressé. Il a développé le vanishing drive et le phantom shot. À chacun de nos matchs, il ne cessait de progresser. C'est ce que vous avez vu pendant les deux premiers quart temps. Mais maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression de voir un autre joueur. Il joue plus comme un petit ailier même s'il continue à diriger le jeu. Vous me direz qu'il a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait sur le terrain, même au lycée. Mais là c'est différent…

Il fit une petite pause, cherchant manifestement les mots justes :

\- Il ne se dissimule plus. Il joue…sans lumière.

Svensen et O'Neil se regardèrent, interloqués. Sans lumière ? C'est lui qui avait disjoncté !

Kagami remarqua leur air perdu et expliqua :

\- Kuroko est un joueur de soutien, il reste dans l'ombre d'un joueur plus fort, généralement le Power forward de l'équipe. Il l'appelle sa « lumière ». Toutes ses actions tendent à faire briller ce joueur sur le parquet. Il attire ainsi l'attention de tous les adversaires sur celui-ci et , d'une certaine manière, ça lui laisse les mains libres. C'est ce qu'il a fait pendant les premier et deuxième quart temps. mais là, c'est tout autre chose.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, incertain de bien se faire comprendre :

-Il a énormément progressé du point de vue technique. On dirait qu'il a pris le meilleur de chacun de ses anciens équipiers.

-Sa façon de contrer Reagan, tout à l'heure, c'était du Mitobe tout craché. Quant à cette agressivité et le barrier Jump, je suis prêt à parier tout le contenu de mon armoire que cela lui a été enseigné par Hyuga. Et l'Ankle break qu'il vient de réaliser devant Gonzales, c'est clairement Akash…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, plissa les yeux et regarda intensément son petit-ami puis s'exclama :

-Oh le con !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre11 Le Magicien se dévoile

 _Il s'interrompit brusquement, plissa les yeux et regarda intensément son petit-ami puis s'exclama :_

 _-Oh le con !_

\- Et ça rentre, en plus ! Oh le con !

Kagami se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas le long de la ligne de touche, passant sa main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises et ne cessant de répéter, estomaqué :

-Oh le con !

Il se tourna vers Svensen et O'Neil, et , pointant le doigt vers le terrain s'exclama :

\- Un fade away ! Et c'est rentré en plus !

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

-oh le con ! Le con !

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire? S'étonna Svensen.

Kagami lui jeta un regard blasé :

\- Dites les gars, vous le faites exprès ? je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, non ? Même un lay up avec personne aux alentours, il arrivait à le rater ! Alors le voir réussir un fade away, surtout avec une tentative de contre, c'est énorme! C'est juste…je ne trouve pas les mots !

\- Incroyable ? proposa O'Neil.

-Fabuleux ! acquiesça l'ace.

\- Là, remarque Svensen, il joue comme tout le monde même s'il a une perception du jeu que peu de joueurs possèdent. Mais les deux premiers quart temps… j'y ai rien compris. C'était comme s'il surgissait de nulle part !

\- Ne me demande pas comment il fait, j'en sais rien, admit Kagami. Je ne suis jamais resté sur le banc assez longtemps pour analyser son jeu. Ce que je sais c'est que ses interceptions sont basées sur des pointes de vitesse assez phénoménales mais qui lui coûtent cher en énergie. C'est pour ça qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui seriner qu'il devait développer son endurance. En tout cas, il a bien progressé, le salopiot. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le prendre…

\- Je t'en prie, Kagami, épargne nous les détails de ta vie sexuelle, le coupa Svensen, l'interrompant volontairement pour interpréter sa dernière phrase à sa façon.

Celui-ci, interdit, s'immobilisa net avant de rougir furieusement en réalisant l'ambigüité de sa dernière remarque:

\- En un contre un, crétin ! explosa-t-il. Et tu l'aurais su si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole !

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant.

\- Svensen !

\- Oui? demanda-t-il ingénument.

\- Ferme-la et regarde le match, assena Kagami, très énervé.

Ayant réussi à faire sortir Kagami de ses gonds, Svensen obéit, content de lui. Taquiner Kagami était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il démarrait si vite que c'était un réel plaisir. Ça marchait à chaque fois !

Il reporta son attention sur le match et toute envie de plaisanter le quitta. Ça allait mal, très mal.

Kuroko semblait avoir ciblé Gonzales et avait réussi à le neutraliser. Privés de meneur, les autres joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de Johnson et donnaient tout pour réduire la marque. Sans grand succès. Tous les membres de l'équipe B se donnaient à fond et montraient leur meilleur basket. Svensen devait même admettre qu'il ne les avait jamais vu jouer aussi bien.

Il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eu un soir qu'il était sorti boire un verre avec Kagami et O'Neil.

Le match contre Washington était bien évidemment venu dans la conversation. O'Neil s'était étonné des conseils envoyés par Kagami. Conseils qui s'étaient révélés audacieux mais judicieux. Harcelé par ses deux coéquipiers qui ne pouvaient croire qu'une telle stratégie ait pu germer dans la petite tête de Kagami, celui-ci finit par leur parler de Kuroko :

\- C'est sa spécialité, avait-il indiqué. Voir le potentiel de chaque joueur et l'aider à se surpasser, c'est du Tetsu tout craché. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer, il faudrait que vous l'ayez vu jouer pour comprendre. C'est…sa marque, conclut-il faute de mots.

Svensen n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le moment. Maintenant, il le faisait. Kuroko était un joueur atypique, inclassable, imprévisible. Il suffisait de se concentrer sur lui pour voir l'impact énorme qu'il avait sur le match. Quand on arrivait à le remarquer, naturellement.

Oui, Il fallait vraiment le voir pour comprendre.

Sur le terrain, Kuroko vacilla. Par un effort de volonté, il réussit à se redresser avant de tomber et fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Une douleur fulgurante venait de lui traverser la jambe. Il identifia tout de suite le problème : une crampe. Il crispa les poings : son endurance lui faisait encore défaut. C'était rageant de voir que toutes ces années d'entrainement n'avaient pas réussi à gommer ce défaut. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de passer à l'attaque sans lui et s'arrêta..

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un match d'entrainement , ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Mais c'était donner raison à Gonzales et ça, il ne l'avalait pas. Il grinça des dents quand Marcelli perdit le ballon et que Gonzales marqua.

Le sifflet de l'entraineur résonna, mettant fin au troisième quart temps.

O' Neil regarda le score et n'en crut pas ses yeux :

60-82

L'équipe A accusait vingt-deux points de retard ! Et Kagami ne jouait pas!

Svensen soupira :

-Putain, j'en ai marre d'avoir raison.

Laissant ses deux adversaires démoralisés sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter, Kagami se précipita pour féliciter ses coéquipiers et força un Tetsu claudiquant à s'assoir.

-C'est ta jambe ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Tetsu acquiesça, les dents serrées :

\- C'était à prévoir. Je l'ai trop sollicitée. Le kiné m'avait averti que ça pouvait arriver si j'en faisait trop.

-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas jouer le dernier quart temps.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire autant.

\- Au moins, lève le pied.

\- Pas question. J'irai jusqu'au bout.

Quand Kuroko était dans cet état d'esprit, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner. Kagami l'avait appris à la dure aussi n'insista-t-il pas. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et tes côtes ?

\- Douloureuses sans plus.

\- Ton poignet ?

\- Kagami, ça va aller, vraiment. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Maintenant, je veux que tu mettes ton côté mère poule en veilleuse et que tu m'écoute attentivement. Vous aussi les gars. Nous menons de vingt-deux points mais nous n'avons pas gagné pour autant. Notre situation est critique : Marcelli est crevé, Agnel ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Quant à moi, mes blessures se rappellent à mon souvenir : je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir. C'est pourquoi je voulais que Kagami se repose pendant le troisième quart-temps. Alors quand le match reprendra, Marcelli sera remplacé par Dylan. Kagami reprendra sa place sur le terrain. Dorénavant, c'est lui qui portera toute l'attaque sur ses épaules. Je me contenterais de le soutenir un maximum.

Il fixa son compagnon dans les yeux et acheva :

\- On va leur donner le coup de grâce.

-D'accord mais avant laisse-moi masser ta jambe.

\- Tu as appris à masser, Taiga ?

\- Tu parles ! s'esclaffa Svensen, c'est juste une excuse pour te tripoter !

\- Svensen !

\- Oui, Kagami ?

\- Ta gueule. T'as pas d'autres coéquipiers à emmerder ?

Svensen s'esclaffa et, attrapant le bras de O'Neil, se dirigea vers sa propre équipe.

O'Neil s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et retint Svensen par le bras.

\- Svensen ? Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas parler des blessures de Kuroko.

\- à Gonzales, tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait jouer sale ?

\- je n'en sais rien et, franchement, vu la tête qu'il fait, j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque. Et puis Kuroko m'est sympathique, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que je n'aurais pas su tenir ma langue. Pas toi ?

\- Si. T'as raison. De toute façon, on a déjà perdu.

\- Défaitiste !

\- Réaliste, corrigea Svensen. On a pris vingt-deux point en un seul quart-temps et sans que Kagami ne joue. Combien tu crois qu'on va prendre quand ils seront tous les deux sur le terrain ?

Kuroko ferma les yeux, sentant les muscles se dénouer sous le massage de Kagami. Une voix à l'accent écossais le fit ouvrir les yeux : le coach lui parlait.

\- Tout va bien, Kuroko ?

\- Juste une petite crampe, merci, coach.

\- Ménage-toi quand même, n'oublie pas que tu sors de l'hôpital.

\- ça va aller, coach. Vous en faites pas.

\- Tu sors de l'hôpital, tu viens de faire un voyage de plus de dix-sept heures et nous, on te tombe dessus pour jouer un match hyper intense. Ce serait normal d'être épuisé. Y'a pas de honte à reconnaitre ses limites.

\- J'ai toujours fini tous mes matchs. Celui-ci ne fera pas exception.

\- mais…

\- Vous fatiguez pas, coach, intervint Kagami. Quand il est comme ça, autant parler à un mur de briques. C'est à peu près aussi efficace.

\- D'accord. Mais si je décèle le moindre problème, je te sors, pigé ?

\- d'accord, coach.

L'entraineur s'éloigna en se demandant si Kuroko s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était adressé à lui comme s'il faisait partie de l'équipe. Était-ce un lapsus révélateur ou juste un effet de mimétisme à force d'entendre les autres joueurs l'appeler ainsi ?

Si Kuroko envisageait effectivement d'intégrer cette équipe, ce n'était certes pas lui, le coach, qui allait l'en dissuader.

Aucun risque. Ça non !

Il prit position sur le terrain et siffla le début du quatrième et dernier quart temps.

Une déculottée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Johnson s'effondra sur le banc de touche, accablé et lança un regard mauvais au panneau d'affichage comme s'il était responsable du score et que le fusiller du regard pouvait changer la donne. Mais non. Les chiffres lumineux continuaient de le narguer.

Cinquante-et-un points d'écart.

Rien que ça.

Kagami avait raison : il était balèze, son jules.

Le 'Joueur fantôme' portait bien son nom. Discret, furtif, imperceptible. Ces qualificatifs lui allaient comme un gant. Ses techniques étaient originales et insolites, prenant ses adversaires par surprise et les déboussolant durablement. Du pur génie.

Ils avaient réussi, Dieu sait comment, à lui tenir la dragée haute pendant les premiers et deuxième quart temps. Puis, Kuroko l'avait surpris en jouant comme n'importe quel petit ailier cumulant les deux fonctions. Peu courant en basket universitaire mais tout à fait commun dans l'esprit du basket moderne. Johnson et ses coéquipiers s'étaient sentis plus à l'aise, revenant en terrain connu et pouvant appliquer des contre-mesures familières.

Alors, quelqu'un pourrait-il lui expliquer comment son équipe avait pu encaisser vingt-deux points d'écart en neuf minutes ?

Quand, au quatrième quart-temps, il avait enfin réussi à convaincre Gonzales de faire entrer Svensen, ils avaient réussi à réduire leur écart, tirant parti de la fatigue de Agnel pour placer des trois points;. Puis, Kuroko avait renoué avec ses techniques de furtivité , servant un Kagami entré dans la zone , le carnage avait commencé.

Vingt-neuf points d'écart de plus. La messe était dite.

Merci bien Kuroko !

Il était sarcastique ? Et alors, il avait bien le droit non !

Cependant, il devait bien reconnaitre que le talent de Kuroko n'était pas le seul facteur de cette défaite cuisante. Les membres de l'équipe A, en étaient, dans une large mesure, responsables.

Ce n'était pas sa première défaite, mais c'était bien la première qui passait aussi mal.

En face d'adversaires fédérés et concentrés, ils avaient exposé leurs dissensions et montré un basket brouillon et désorganisé, laissant deux de leurs meilleurs atouts sur le banc de touche alors qu'ils avaient tant besoin d'eux. Et lui n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça.

Évidemment, leur adversaire n'avait pas manqué de remarquer leurs failles et s'en était servi avec brio.

Et lui, Johnson, réalisait à quel point il avait été indigne jusqu'à présent de ses responsabilités de capitaine.

Tout d'abord, pour éviter d'entrer en conflit avec Gonzales, il l'avait laissé agir comme bon lui semblait, laissant Kagami, Svensen et O'Neil s'opposer à lui. Il aurait dû, en tant que capitaine, recadrer Gonzales dès le départ et travailler à la cohésion du groupe. Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé leur mésentente s'amplifier et créer des tensions dans l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le point de non-retour.

Ensuite, dès le premier jour ou presque, il avait catalogué Kagami comme un individualiste forcené et lui avait fait, dans une large mesure, porter la responsabilité des dissensions dans l'équipe.

Les mésententes larvées qui existaient déjà entre Gonzales et d'autres joueurs avant même l'arrivée de Kagami aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais non, il avait rejeté la faute sur le nouveau venu, tête brûlée et soupe au lait.

Ce match lui avait ouvert les yeux. Kagami était en fait un joueur collectif, capable de mettre son égo de côté dès lors qu'il se savait bien entouré et de s'intégrer harmonieusement dans une équipe soudée. Son duo stupéfiant avec Kuroko en était la preuve.

Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Quel piètre capitaine il faisait !

Il devait prendre ses responsabilités maintenant. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Le coach jeta un œil vers le capitaine qui déprimait et fronça les sourcils devant Gonzales qui invectivait ses coéquipiers, les rendant responsable de la défaite.

Quand apprendrait-il enfin ?

L'entraineur ne s'était pas imaginé que Kuroko exposerait ainsi au grand jour toutes les failles de l'équipe principale. S'il avait eu parfaitement conscience de mettre en rivalité les deux meneurs, il n'avait pas envisagé que le jeune homme analyserait les capacités de chacun de ses adversaires et en exploiterait les moindres défaillances avec tant d'adresse. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus aux performances des joueurs de l'équipe B qui avaient tous fait preuve d'une niaque et d'une solidarité qu'il aimerait voir plus souvent.

Quant au score, il en restait tout simplement pantois.

Il n'aurait pas dû en être si surpris : cela était symptomatique du malaise qui sévissait dans l'équipe. Et la principale cause du problème ne se remettait même pas en question, rejetant la faute sur ses coéquipiers.

Il était temps de couper dans le vif. Il avait attendu trop longtemps

Il siffla pour attirer l'attention de ses joueurs et leur fit signe d'approcher.

Quand il furent tous là, il commença son laïus :

« - Bon, faisons le point ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter l'équipe B pour sa victoire sans appel. Bravo les gars, vous avez bien bossé. Maintenant, je veux voir ça tous les jours.

Kagami, tu as encore fait beaucoup trop de fautes. Tu dois garder la tête froide, même si on te provoque. Mis à part ça, c'était du grand Kagami. Je compte sur toi pour me montrer la même chose demain.

Agnel, en défense, c'était du beau travail mais j'aimerai que tu te replace un peu plus vite. Deux ou trois fois, tu t'es fait surprendre par l'attaque adverse. Quant à tes trois points, c'était…waouh…j'en suis toujours pas revenu. Cent pour cent de réussite. Bravo.

Marcelli, tu as fait un travail énorme en défense mais tu t'es épuisé trop vite. On va devoir travailler sur ton endurance. Par contre, je ne suis pas très satisfait de tes tirs au panier. Tu en a manqué beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Martinez, c'était impeccable, à défaut d'être exceptionnel. Cependant, tu dois développer ta lecture du jeu. Deux fois, tu as passé à Agnel alors que Kuroko était mieux placé.

\- Il est dur à voir, coach, gémit Martinez, déclenchant l'hilarité de toute l'équipe.

\- Certes,, mais comme tu n'as pas regardé autour de toi avant de passer, tu ne risquais pas de le voir.

\- Quant à toi, Kuroko, je suis bluffé. C'est la première fois que je vois un joueur comme toi. Ton jeu est tout simplement brillant. Cependant, et ce ne sera sûrement pas une surprise pour toi, tu dois améliorer ton endurance. J'ai cru que t'allais tomber dans les pommes dans les dernières minutes. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe : bravo. Vous avez su vous unir autour de votre meneur que vous ne connaissiez pas du tout et vous adapter à son jeu rapidement. Vous avez fait preuve de détermination et de mordant.

Bien, maintenant passons à l'équipe A.

Svensen, bon travail en attaque, comme toujours. Ta défense, cependant, est perfectible. Tu es trop lent. Face à des adversaires comme Kagami et Kuroko qui sont ultra mobiles, tu es désarmé. Il faudra travailler là-dessus.

Johnson, je ne suis pas très satisfait de toi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce match ? y'avait rien ! Aucune niaque ! Aucune initiative ! stratégiquement et tactiquement : nada ! si tu étais resté assis par terre au milieu du terrain, tu aurais été à peu près aussi utile ! je suis déçu, tu ne m'a pas habitué à ça.

O'neil. Tu vas devoir travailler tes rebonds. Kagami t'a supplanté trop souvent, et pourtant ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Pour un pivot, c'est inadmissible.

Et le meilleur pour la fin : Gonzales ! Alors là, il y a tout ! Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Si je t'ai nommé capitaine de cette équipe, c'était pour te faire comprendre l'importance d'une bonne entente au sein d'une équipe. Manifestement, la leçon n'est pas passé. Pourquoi avoir mis Svensen et O'neil sur la touche dès le deuxième quart temps ? En faisant cela, tu as fragilisé l'équipe sous les paniers. C'était laisser une autoroute à Kagami !

Tu n'as rien fait pour arrêter Kuroko. Quand tu as vu que tu avais le dessous en un contre un, pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé de tactique ?

Tu t'es entêté à le sous-estimer, refusant de prendre en compte les avertissements de tes coéquipiers… Qui auraient visiblement fait de meilleurs meneurs que toi apparemment !

Avec ton attitude, tu as créé des dissensions dans l'équipe quand il aurait fallu au contraire se serrer les coudes ! Pire ! À la fin du match, tu les as engueulé alors qu'ils n'ont fait que suivre tes directives. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je te mets sur le banc jusqu'à ce que tu comprenne à quel point tu es nuisible pour l'équipe.

\- mais coach…

\- Ne m'énerve pas plus, Gonzales. Va t'assoir sur le banc et ferme-là.

Pour ce qui est de l'équipe : Je n'ai jamais vu un tel foutoir ! Aucune coordination, aucune entente ! Des actions brouillon, sans inspiration ! Et une mésentente qui dépasse les bornes ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça. Sinon, je vire les fauteurs de trouble, vous voilà avertis !

Un dernier reproche, continua l'entraineur, et là, ça concerne tout le monde. Je vous avais demandé de faire tourner l'effectif et de faire jouer tous les suppléants. Ça n'a pas été le cas, pour aucune des deux équipes. Si je vous donne des directives, j'exige qu'elles soient appliquées.

Ceci dit, c'était du beau spectacle. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de voir de tels match à l'entrainement. Maintenant les gars, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous. Récupérez bien. N'oubliez pas de vous hydrater correctement. Le match de demain sera tout aussi dur ! rendez-vous demain matin à sept heures, on parlera stratégie.

Allez, du vent !


	12. Chapter 12

Un autre match

La porte claqua sous le poids du corps soudainement plaqué contre elle. Une tête aux cheveux bleus vint cogner le battant sous l'assaut d'une paire de lèvres impatientes. Le rouquin à l'origine de l'agression vint frotter son nez contre la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis lui arrachant un petit soupir. Une série de baisers fiévreux suivirent la ligne du cou puis les lèvres taquines remontèrent vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'elles mordillèrent doucement. Des mains baladeuses vinrent remonter la chemise qui leur faisait obstacle.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le regard brûlant de Kagami sur lui dans les vestiaires puis la main posée haut sur sa cuisse dans la voiture lui avait laissé entrevoir la suite des évènements.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son compagnon le colle au mur, littéralement, dès leur arrivée dans son appartement pour le dévorer tout cru. Non pas qu'il soit contre, notez bien, mais il avait passé plus de quinze heures dans un avion à imaginer sa soirée et là, ils avaient sauté plusieurs étapes, dont une tout à fait vitale.

Absolument _**inadmissible.**_

Kuroko fit donc appel à tout son self-control et libéra héroïquement ses lèvres de celles de Taiga. Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Kagami musardait fébrilement dans son cou.

\- Taiga, j'ai envie…

\- Je sais Tetsu, moi aussi j'ai envie.

Agacé qu'il lui coupe la parole, Tetsuya envisagea une seconde de lui envoyer une droite bien sentie. Après un instant de réflexion, il vota contre et poursuivit sa phrase à la place :

\- D'un milk-shake vanille…

Kagami se figea. Il se foutait de lui, obligé ! il s'apprêtait à lui faire vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie et lui ne pensait qu'à son estomac ?

Incrédule, il dévisagea son petit-ami et lâcha :

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Kuroko ignora l'interruption et termina sa phrase :

\- …fait maison.

\- Ben voyons !s'exclama Kagami, exaspéré.

Kuroko tenta d'imiter de son mieux le regard implorant de Nigou, champion toute catégorie de la discipline, et enfonça le clou :

\- J'ai faim, Taiga.

\- Un milk-shake, ce n'est pas un repas !

\- J'y ai pensé pendant tout le voyage, Taiga.

\- Très bien, t'as gagné, abdiqua Kagami, convaincu que Kuroko ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction.

Devant l'air satisfait du joueur de l'ombre, il ne put résister à l'envie d'argumenter :

\- Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un repas complet. T'es maigre comme un clou !

\- J'ai grandi trop vite, Taiga.

\- En trois ans, tu aurais dû combler ton déficit de poids.

\- Neuf mois de rue, ça ne fait pas grossir.

\- Tout de même, ça fait quoi, quatorze mois que tu en es sorti ? Tu aurais dû revenir à un poids normal, depuis le temps.

Tetsu soupira, vaincu :

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner, avoua-t-il enfin. Je me nourris uniquement de salades et de milk-shakes.

Kagami le dévisagea, scandalisé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, voyons ! C'est décidé : pendant ton séjour, je vais te faire des repas consistants et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remplumer !

\- C'est du muscle que je veux prendre, pas de la graisse, Kagami, rétorqua franchement Kuroko.

\- Ton corps a besoin de carburant pour fabriquer du muscle. Si tu ne lui donne rien…

\- Mon corps n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, tout à l'heure, remarqua Kuroko d'un ton acide.

Kagami sentit que la conversation n'allait pas tarder à virer à la dispute aussi décida-t-il de faire preuve d'un tact qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

\- Je t'aime, Tetsuya et je te désire. Que tu sois maigre ou gros, cela ne changera jamais. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je m'inquiétais juste pour ta santé, c'est tout. Excuse-moi.

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la mouche comme ça. Pardon.

\- En tout cas, maigre ou non, t'as sacrément assuré pendant le match ! Le coach était bluffé !

\- Et pas toi, peut-être ?

\- Si bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais dans les trois dernières minutes, j'étais surtout inquiet. Tu avais l'air prêt à t'effondrer.

\- A propos, merci de m'avoir rattrapé, répliqua Tetsu, faisant référence à sa légère défaillance à la fin du match. J'ai encore du boulot question endurance.

\- T'as quand même fait de sacrés progrès. T'a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à neutraliser Gonzales. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi hargneux.

\- Il a eu de la chance : j'ai failli le mordre à la jugulaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te rendre furax à ce point ?

\- Mieux vaut que tu ne le sache pas.

\- Mais…

\- Il a eu son compte. C'est tout ce qui importe. N'en parlons plus.

\- Pourquoi…

\- J'ai faim, Taiga ! l'interrompit Tetsuya, ne souhaitant pas gâcher la soirée en rapportant les propos injurieux de Gonzales.

\- Oh, très bien ! soupira Kagami, abandonnant le sujet. Que penses-tu d'un curry ?

\- Ce sera parfait.

Tetsuya s'installa sur la chaise haute qui bordait le comptoir délimitant la cuisine américaine du salon et inspecta son environnement. Le salon était spacieux et peu meublé. Quelques tableaux colorés (des originaux ?) décoraient les murs blancs de la salle de séjour. Un canapé de cuir fauve, accompagné de deux fauteuils assortis, incitait les hôtes de ces lieux à se blottir dans ses coussins confortables. Une télévision, posée sur un meuble hifi d'apparence coûteuse, faisait face aux sièges. Une bibliothèque, contenant plus de DVD que de livres côtoyait un banc de musculation haut de gamme.

Un petit bruit en provenance de la cuisine ramena l'attention de Tetsuya sur son occupant : Kagami venait de faire tomber son couteau. Il le ramassa, le déposa dans l'évier et ouvrit un tiroir rouge pétant comme l'ensemble des meubles de la cuisine équipée pour en reprendre un autre.

Un frigo américain accolé à un congélateur à tiroir presque aussi imposant attestait du goût du maître de maison pour la nourriture. Une cafetière à dosette trônait au-dessus du lave-vaisselle tandis qu'un four micro-onde s'encastrait dans un meuble au-dessus de la plaque à induction.

Kagami se détourna de son plan de travail pour saisir les légumes entreposés dans le bas de son frigo, exposant ainsi les courbes de son postérieur aux regards indiscrets. Kuroko ne se priva pas de profiter de l'aubaine et laissa sa fantaisie vagabonder, imaginant Taiga nu sous son tablier.

Miam.

La voix de Kagami le tira de ses réflexions hautement philosophiques.

\- Tu peux défaire ta valise et prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le repas, si tu veux. Tu dois crever de chaud, ici. Combien il faisait à Tokyo ?

\- Moins un. Il commençait à neiger quand je suis parti.

-Effectivement, on est loin des vingt-deux degrés d'ici.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle température. Je pense que les vêtements que j'ai apportés seront trop chaud.

\- Je pourrais t'en prêter mais ce sera sûrement trop grand.

-Sûrement, approuva Kuroko. Tant pis, j'improviserais.

\- Demain, on est samedi. Il risque d'y avoir un peu de monde mais on peut faire les magasins, t'acheter deux ou trois T-shirts. Des trucs comme ça.

\- Si j'objecte que je n'ai pas les moyens, soupira Kuroko, je suppose que je vais avoir droit au couplet : « Nous sommes ensemble, mon argent est ton argent ».

\- Tout juste !

\- Alors je vais m'épargner cette épreuve. Mais ça me gêne, tu sais. J'ai l'impression d'être incapable de subvenir à mes besoins. Mon amour-propre en prend un sacré coup à chaque fois.

\- Si ça te gêne tant que ça, tu peux toujours me rembourser en nature, plaisanta Kagami en l'enlaçant.

\- Crétin, énonça tendrement Tetsu en se calant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants et Kuroko revint à ses priorités :

\- Et mon milk-shake ?

\- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas la paix tant que tu ne l'auras pas eu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Va t'assoir au salon, Je t'apporte ça. T'as de la chance que j'ai tous les ingrédients.

\- Dis plutôt que tu te doutais que j'en réclamerai un à un moment ou à un autre.

Kagami éclata de rire :

\- Y'a un peu de ça ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier ton addiction ? Allez, file au salon ! Je t'apporte ça dans deux minutes.

Kuroko se dirigea docilement vers le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. Il alluma la télé sur une suggestion de Kagami et, sans surprise, constata qu'elle était branchée sur une chaine sportive. Il regardait distraitement un match de tennis quand Kagami déposa un verre de milk-shake sur la table basse.

\- Du tennis ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Y'a un match de basket après. Les Los Angeles Lakers contre les Chicago Bulls

Ils regardèrent Novak Djokovic mettre la raclée de sa vie à son adversaire, un joueur des profondeurs du classement, puis Tetsu constata platement :

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais le plaisir qu'on peut avoir à jouer tout seul.

\- Tu l'as dit. Rien ne vaut le basket !

\- La voilà ton addiction ! plaisanta Kuroko.

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas atteint, toi aussi !

\- ça m'a manqué, tu sais.

\- Quoi donc, le basket ?

\- Les matchs. L'adrénaline qui court dans les veines, les méninges qui tournent à fond la caisse, le cœur qui bat à la chamade….

-Je te comprends.

\- Je veux rejouer, Taiga. Tu crois que ton coach serait d'accord pour m'accepter dans son équipe ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Après t'avoir vu jouer, il était prêt à te kidnapper !

\- Tu exagères.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il était excité comme une puce !

\- En tout cas, il est compétent : il a su mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- T'as vu ce qu'il a mis à Gonzales ?

\- Oui, mais c'était rien comparé à ce qu'il a pris dans les vestiaires.

\- Ouais, Johnson n'y est pas allé de main morte. À un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait lui envoyer une droite.

\- C'était pas loin, à mon avis. Tu as vu comment il l'a plaqué contre les casiers ?

\- Ouais. Et quand il lui a suggéré de changer de sport et d'en choisir un où il n'aurait pas de coéquipier auxquels nuire, comme le golf ou le ping-pong ! C'était jouissif !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Taiga.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! La tête qu'il a fait !

\- J'ai eu de la peine pour lui quand Dylan lui a dit qu'il était vraiment devenu un pauvre type. Il a paru blessé.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas : ils sont amis d'enfance. Que Dylan lui-même lui tourne le dos a dû lui mettre un coup terrible.

\- C'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il se remette en question.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Kagami. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Il est tellement persuadé de tout savoir mieux que les autres.

Un bruit de succion informa Kagami que son compagnon avait terminé son milk-shake. Il se leva et lui en proposa un autre. Kuroko déclina, préférant prendre sa douche avant le début du match de basket.

Il saisit sa valise, restée dans l'entrée et suivi les indications de Kagami pour trouver la chambre et la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'armoire en souriant pour défaire sa valise.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout et il se rua vers Kagami.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? attaqua-t-il.

Kagami le fixa, effaré :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De la chambre d'amis , exposa Kuroko. Je suis ton mec oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me donnes la chambre d'amis ! rétorqua Tetsu, Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis trop maigre ! Je…Je vais grossir, je te le promets mais ne me rejette pas !

Kagami le prit dans ses bras et le cajola, plaçant une main sur sa nuque, l'autre lui caressant le dos. Où était passé son imperturbable sérénité ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir aussi chamboulé pour si peu. Il prit alors conscience que Kuroko n'était pas encore pleinement sûr de lui et de son amour. Ses insécurités, dues au rejet de son père et à ses mois de rue, revenaient en force au moindre signe de rejet ou ce qu'il pouvait interpréter comme tel. Il faudrait à l'occasion lui parler de ses projets à long terme mais pour l'instant il se devait de le tranquilliser.

-Chut, lui susurra-t-il, tendrement. Je t'aime. Je en vais pas te rejeter, jamais. Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer.. C'est plutôt rare qu'on se déclare dans un hôpital pour partir quelques jours après à des milliers de kilomètres. Et moi, je te parle de vivre ensemble dans la foulée ! Je suis sûr de mes sentiments envers toi alors je fais des projets à long terme et je me dis que je vais peut-être une peu trop vite pour toi. Alors j'ai voulu te donner la chambre d'ami pour que tu ne te sentes pas contraint…

Il soupira, un peu fâché contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à faire passer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je t'ai donné cette pièce pour que tu puisses t'isoler si jamais tu me trouves trop collant, c'est tout. Je voulais juste de donner de l'espace. Depuis le début, on ne parle que de mes désirs, jamais des tiens !

\- Tu veux connaitre mes désirs ? je désire reprendre mes études , je désire jouer au basket avec toi, je désire prendre ma douche avec toi . Je désire faire l'amour avec toi et m'endormir dans tes bras. Je désire te voir vêtu uniquement de ton tablier et rien d'autre…

\- Hé, ça c'est un fantasme, pas un désir !

\- Quelle différence ? Je désire vivre ma vie à tes côtés et pas dans la chambre d'amis.

\- ça va, j'ai compris Je pensais juste que si tu reprenais tes études, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un endroit où étudier. Cette pièce, tu en fait ce que tu veux : une salle de muscu, une bibliothèque, un bureau, un placard à balais, je m'en fiche. C'est ton coin à toi.

\- je t'aime.

Kagami se figea : c'était la première fois que Kuroko lui disait ça. Sans y être incité, du moins.

Et pour la première fois, il se sentait pleinement confiant dans l'avenir de leur couple. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait comme sur le parquet : ils vaincraient ensemble.

. . .

Épuisé, Kuroko ouvrit sa valise et en sortit le maillot noir de Seirin que Kagami lui avait prêté pour leur séjour avec les Lakers. Que de souvenirs se rattachaient à ce maillot, que d'émotions ! les plus récents et non les moindres étaient les moments passés auprès des Lakers. Ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par le coach de l'équipe et l'accompagnateur. Après s'être installés, ils avaient été conduits directement au gymnase pour assister à l'entrainement des Lakers. Sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvé embarqués dans un mini-match qui les avaient laissés haletants mais des étoiles plein les yeux. Eux, petits basketteurs de rien du tout, avaient joué avec les Lakers ! et avaient, dans la foulée, obtenu une promesse de recrutement à la fin de leurs études.

Kuroko n'en revenait pas. Il lui semblait vivre un rêve éveillé. Après tant d'années passées à sortir du gouffre, la vie semblait enfin lui sourire. Et tout ce bonheur portait un nom : Kagami.

Kagami, qu'il avait peiné à laisser au terminal de l'aéroport il y avait plus de dix-huit heures. Kagami, qui lui manquait déjà tant ! Plus que deux mois, se promit-il. Deux mois et il retrouverait son rouquin pour toujours.

Il s'approcha de la table où il avait déposé son courrier sans même l'ouvrir et commença à le consulter.

Une lettre de la directrice de l'école où il travaillait lui expliquait qu'elle avait bien reçu sa lettre de démission et qu'elle était désolée de sa décision mais qu'elle lui souhaitait le meilleur pour le futur. Une autre de Seirin disait à peu près la même chose et le prévenait de s'attendre à une visite des joueurs qu'il encadrait et qui espéraient le faire changer d'avis. Une troisième de son avocat, payé par Kagami, le prévenait que la date de l'audience était avancée. Une quatrième enfin, de son déménageur qui lui demandait de confirmer la date du déménagement. Une carte postale de Kise montrant des palmiers et une mer turquoise lui apprit que son ami faisait des photos aux Bermudes.

Une petite carte d'anniversaire, signé de son père, arrêta les battements de son cœur. Celui-ci expliquait qu'il s'excusait de sa réaction un peu trop vive et qu'ili souhaitait se réconcilier avec son fils unique. Il expliquait également qu'il était parti à sa recherche dès le lendemain de leur altercation mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver. Suivait un numéro de téléphone portable.

Kuroko tapota la carte sur sa lèvre inférieure, pensif .

Fallait-il l'appeler ou non ?


	13. bras cassés et têtes brûlées

Chapitre 13 Bras cassés et fortes têtes

Pratique et peu hospitalière: telle était la salle vidéo de l'université de Los Angeles. La pièce était juste assez grande pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Des chaises en bois inconfortables étaient disposées en ligne en face d'un tableau blanc surmonté d'une télévision accrochée au mur blanc. Les fenêtres étaient dotées de rideaux occultant qui permettaient d'obtenir une pénombre agréable lorsque la télé ou le rétroprojecteur étaient allumés.

Cette pièce, généralement fort calme, était pour le moment la proie d'un véritable chaos : les joueurs de l'équipe de basket au grand complet s'y étaient retrouvés sur convocation de leur entraîneur. Ils savaient déjà que ce ne serait pas pour leur lancer des fleurs, vu les résultats de leur dernier match amical. Ils avaient gagnés, certes, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Et vu le classement de leur adversaire, ils auraient dû pouvoir s'imposer plus largement.

Donc le coach n'était pas content.

Et quand le coach n'était pas content, il les convoquait dans la salle vidéo et décortiquait le match pendant des heures. Et gare à celui qui baillait ou s'endormait ! . Mais là, bien loin de roupiller, les joueurs se montraient indisciplinés au possible : ils s'interpellaient, se disputaient, plaisantaient, s'envoyaient des boulettes de papier au visage. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions, pensa l'entraîneur avec irritation.

Il envisagea un instant de commettre un crime de masse sur les occupants de la salle pour obtenir le silence mais il y renonça en pensant aux finales qui allaient se dérouler le surlendemain. Ce serait dommage de devoir déclarer forfait faute de joueurs.

Le coach soupira . Cette équipe était ingérable. Rien que des bras cassés, des fortes têtes, des plaisantins, des grandes gueules et il en passait. Et du talent aussi, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais là, il en avait marre !

\- Vos gueules ! Hurla-t-il en frappant une chaise vide de la baguette dont il se servait pour montrer des détails sur l'écran. Le bruit sec ramena le silence.

-Le premier qui l'ouvre, je le vire de l'équipe, pigé ? Vu vos prouesses d'hier, vous feriez mieux d'adopter profil bas, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Ainsi rappelés à l'ordre, les joueurs rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules et se le tirent pour dit.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à dompter ses fauves, le coach se tourna vers une jeune fille brune d'environ vingt ans portant le tee-shirt de l'équipe, un caméscope autour du cou.

Le coach Larsky tendit la main vers l'accompagnatrice. Celle-ci, comprenant sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications, attrapa d'une main son caméscope et en retira de l'autre le mini-DVD qui s'y trouvait. Sur un petit geste impatient de son vis à vis, elle esquissa un sourire narquois et lui montra le petit cercle doré, l'air de dire : « viens le chercher si tu l'oses ! ».

Le coach ignora l'impertinence de la jeune fille, habitué aux facéties de sa fille cadette, et lui arracha le DVD des mains non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir. La jeune fille, satisfaite d'avoir fait enrager son père, sourit angéliquement et s'assit sagement sur sa chaise sans faire de commentaire.

L'entraîneur inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et commença la lecture du match. À un moment donné, il fit un arrêt sur l'image et aboya :

\- Johnson ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- On a perdu la balle.

\- C'est évident ! Gonzalès ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Kagami n'a pas été fichu de la rattraper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et comment voulais-tu qu'il la rattrape ? Hurla le coach, coupant Kagami qui s'insurgeait. T'as lancé n'importe comment ! Il lui aurait fallu une fusée aux fesses pour arriver à temps !

\- Bah, ça le changerait pas beaucoup, il doit avoir l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose au cul, n'est-ce pas Kagami? plaisanta une voix dans la masse, s'attirant un doigt d'honneur de l'intéressé.

\- Encore une réflexion comme ça, et je saque son auteur jusqu'à la fin de ses études, c'est clair ?

\- Oui coach, s'exclamèrent les joueurs dans un bel ensemble.

Daniel Larsky ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il appuya sur la télécommande et le film du match reprit ,émaillé de commentaires et de critiques. Les joueurs n'intervenaient plus que lorsqu'ils était directement pris à partie par leur entraîneur.

Dans le silence de plomb, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Le coach devint rouge brique.

\- Kagami ! Tu m'éteins ce portable immédiatement !

\- Mais c'est Tet…

\- Si ce n'est pas Dieu lui-même, tu raccroches ! s'étrangla le coach.

Kagami approcha son téléphone de sa bouche et murmura :

\- Tetsu ? Je te rappelle dès que possible. Là c'est pas trop le moment. À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha avant que son entraîneur ne fasse une rupture d'anévrisme ou autre chose de tout aussi néfaste. Comme étrangler son meilleur ailier fort, par exemple. Il se ratatina sous le regard orageux du quinquagénaire qui sembla peu à peu reprendre une couleur normale. Ouf !

Deux heures plus tard, Johnson poussa un soupir de soulagement : les dernières minutes du match avaient enfin été visionnées et dûment commentées. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de cette salle de torture. Johnson bougea sur sa chaise pour se frotter le bas du dos. Il ne sentait plus son postérieur et, s'il se fiait aux grimaces et aux soupirs de ses coéquipiers, ceux-ci étaient logés à la même enseigne. Un bruit de raclement de chaises sur le sol lui appris que le coach les enfin congédiés.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie dans un joyeux désordre. Svensen s'écriait : « Enfin libre ! » tandis que Kagami dégainait son portable aussi vite que Lucky Luke son revolver. Johnson mit une taloche sur la tête de O'Neil qui ,lui, braillait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait se faire tuer par sa petite amie pour son retard. N'Guyen cria à Kagami d'embrasser Kuroko pour lui, lequel lui répondit par une grossièreté avant de recevoir lui aussi une taloche de Johnson.

Le dernier joueur sortit enfin. Le calme revint. Enfin !

Daniel Larsky soupira. Ces joueurs auraient sa peau !

Pour se consoler, il mit la vidéo du match d'entraînement auquel avait participé Kuroko.

Il regarda les cinq premières minutes et se remémora ses réactions lorsqu'il avait vu jouer Kuroko pour la première fois.

Il n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses yeux. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il avait entendu parler du Duo Magique de Seirin mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à l'œuvre. Lors de son séjour au Japon, il avait suivi attentivement les évolutions de Kagami qu'Alex lui avait recommandé mais il n'avait pas remarqué Kuroko ni son impact sur le jeu de l'ailier fort.

Et pourtant !

Si Kuroko ne se mettait que rarement en avant, ne dribblant et ne tirant qu'en dernier recours, son jeu tirait vers le haut ses coéquipiers, toujours assurés de recevoir la balle dans les meilleures conditions.

Quand Kagami avait rejoint l'équipe, le coach avait supposé que ses performances moindres venaient d'un temps d'adaptation plus long que prévu.

À présent, il comprenait mieux l'hostilité de Kagami à l'égard de Gonzalès. Quand on avait joué avec un meneur de la qualité de Kuroko, on ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un Gonzalès.

Il regarda le reste du match et parvint à une conclusion, la même à chaque fois.

Il lui fallait ce Kuroko, coûte que coûte !

Ensemble, ils mèneraient l'équipe vers les plus haut sommets.

Il éteignit la télévision, rêvant de coupes et de médailles

…

Kagami s'adossa contre un des plus vieux chênes du campus et continua sa conversation au téléphone :

\- Et tu as réfléchis, pour ton père ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il entendit un long soupir au bout du fil puis un petit « je ne sais pas » presque inaudible.

\- Taiga, tu ferais quoi, toi ?

\- Tetsuya, je ne suis pas dans tes souliers. Je n'ai pas du tout le même vécu que toi. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que toi, tu veux.

\- Mais j'en sais rien justement. Je suis complètement paumé.

\- Commence par faire le tri, tu y verra plus clair.

\- Le tri ?

\- Que ressens-tu encore pour lui. De la haine, de la rancœur, de l'amour ?

\- je lui en veux pour ce qu'il m'a fait et pour tous ces mois de rue, c'est certain. Mais en même temps, je repense à toutes mes années d'enfance et tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour moi. Il m'a élevé seul, tu sais. Je voudrais le haïr, ce serait tellement plus simple mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce qui fait que j'ai à la fois envie et pas envie de le voir. Quand je repense à ce jour-là…

\- Continue.

\- Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, il avait l'air bizarre. Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

\- Tu étais parti depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'avais intégré l'équipe de la fac mais je n'arrivais plus à disparaître aussi facilement. Ça me handicapait beaucoup pour jouer. J'avais demandé l'aide d' Akashi et de Riko. À eux deux, on peut dire qu'ils m'en ont fait voir.

\- Tu as persuadé Akashi de t'aider ?

\- Il m'a toujours dit que j'étais le seul qui avait une chance d'obtenir l'Emperor Eyes. Ou tout au moins de m'en approcher. Après le match contre Rakuzan, il s'est mis à me considérer comme une sorte de successeur.

\- De successeur ? Mais vous avez le même âge !

\- Akashi vient d'une grande famille japonaise, très riche et très traditionaliste. Akashi a toujours su qu'il devrait arrêter le basket après le lycée pour prendre la tête du clan alors il m'a appris tous ses trucs. Il espérait que je reprenne le flambeau et qu'il pourrait ainsi continuer à vivre sa passion, par procuration en quelque sorte. Enfin bref, ce soir-là je revenais d'un entraînement particulièrement intensif avec Kise qu'Akashi avait appelé à la rescousse. Sur le chemin du retour, on s'est mis à parler de toi et je lui ai avoué à quel point tu me manquais. Il m'a alors encouragé à aller te rejoindre, puisque tu m'avais invité.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- J'en crevais d'envie alors j'ai décidé d'avouer mon homosexualité à mon père et de lui annoncer mon départ dès mon arrivée à la maison. Je me souviens...La maison était plongée dans le noir. Papa était dans la cuisine, assis sur le tabouret du comptoir, un verre de saké à la main. Rien que ça, c'était bizarre, mon père ne buvait quasiment jamais, et surtout pas si tôt dans la soirée. Je me rappelle aussi que Nigou n'arrêtait pas de hurler à la mort. C'était...crispant. L'atmosphère dans la maison était lourde, on se serait cru dans un cimetière. Mais moi, je ne pensais qu'à toi alors je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Dès que j'ai vu mon père, je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je lui ai assené que je quittais le Japon pour toujours pour rejoindre mon amant parti aux USA. Mon père est resté bouche bée un instant et tout à coup il a explosé. C'était comme si quelque chose avait claqué dans son esprit. Il m' a dit de foutre le camps d'ici et d'embarquer mon satané clebs avec moi avant qu'il ne le fasse piquer. Je m'y attendais tellement peu. Je me suis senti trahi. J'ai choppé Nigou qui continuait à hurler à la mort, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et je ne suis jamais revenu.

-Et ? Demanda Kagami qui sentait qu'il atteignait le nœud du problème.

\- Quand je suis parti, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pleurait. Mon père ne pleurait jamais. Alors, d'un côté je lui en veux mais de l'autre, j'aimerai bien avoir sa version de l'histoire. S'il avait un problème, j'aurais dû lui parler à un autre moment ou avec plus de délicatesse. Peut-être que je suis fautif, d'une certaine manière.

\- Il n'y a que lui qui peut te le dire.

\- Tu as raison. Merci Taiga.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Et la carte verte, on en est où ? Parce que moi, depuis ma demande, je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

\- Tu sais, c'est toujours très long, ces trucs-là mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Papa a fait jouer de ses relations pour accélérer le processus. Et justement, ce matin, l'un d'entre eux lui a annoncé que ta demande était acceptée. Je pense que tu vas en être informé d'ici peu. En attendant, c'est totalement officieux, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Et votre finale, ça se passe comment ?

\- Plutôt bien. On en est à trois points à zéro. Si on gagne ce match, on est assuré de participer à la March Madness.

\- c'est en mars, c'est ça ?

\- Comme son nom l'indique, pouffa Kagami. D'ici là, tu nous aura rejoint.

\- Tu es sûr que le coach acceptera ma demande d'inscription ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il te dépliera le tapis rouge, tu veux dire !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Sérieusement, il attend que ça. Sa fille m'a dit qu'il se repassait ton match en boucle. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

\- ça va. Le juge a avancé la date du procès. On verra bien. Mon avocat dit que le juge sera sûrement bien disposé à mon égard. Sa fille est lesbienne, il paraît.

\- Il est déjà sensibilisé au problème.c'est bien, Et tes boulots ?

\- A l'école, il ont organisé un pot de départ. Tout le monde était là. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'étais vraiment touché.

\- C'est gentil de leur part.

\- Oui.. pareil à Seirin. Les mômes de l'équipe ont constitués une cagnotte pour mon départ. Ils sont allés voir les autres élèves, les profs, même le proviseur. Ils m'ont dit que tout le monde a donné quelque chose. Avec l'argent, ils m'ont offert un ordinateur portable dernier cri. J'étais tellement ému que j'aurai pu en chialer.

\- Comment ils vivent le procès, tes joueurs ? Certains d'entre eux sont bien les fils de tes agresseurs, non ?

\- Ouais. C'est surtout dur pour celui qui m'a trouvé. Il va devoir témoigner contre son propre père.J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui éviter cela.

\- Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place.

\- Il a beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter de témoigner. Il dit qu'il doit faire ce qui est juste.

\- Il a du cran. Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai un projet à rendre la semaine prochaine et il faut que je recalcule les contraintes sur les murs porteurs. J'ai l'impression que je me suis planté quelque part.

\- Houlà ! Je te laisse à tes savants calculs ! Moi, je vais me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud.

\- C'est pas juste ! À moi le boulot, à toi le plaisir !

\- Mon pauvre chou, le nargua Kuroko. Imagine : moi, tout nu dans un bon bain chaud pendant que tu te détruiras les neurones à calculer ton machin. C'est vraiment pas de chance.

\- Je t'autorise à te tripoter en pensant à moi, susurra Kagami.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Kuroko sans se démonter. J'imaginerai que c'est toi qui me touches… J'imaginerai tes lèvres au creux de mon cou, tes mains sur mon...

\- Oh, putain, Tetsu, tu me tues, l'interrompit Kagami. Je suis en public, moi !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, rappela Kuroko d'un ton atone. Bon, je te laisse en tête à tête avec Junior. Fais pas de bêtises !

\- Kuroko !

Seule la tonalité de la ligne lui parvint. Tetsu avait raccroché. Kagami referma l'étui de son smartphone et le rangea rageusement dans sa poche. C'était malin, comment il faisait maintenant pour dissimuler la bosse dans son jean ? Kuroko lui paierait ça et avec intérêts !

Il passa toute la soirée à imaginer quelles représailles utiliser contre Kuroko.

C'est la tête farcie de scénarios vengeurs qu'il alla se coucher.

…

Kuroko raccrocha avec un sourire imperceptible. Il prenait vraiment un plaisir certain à mettre Kagami dans l'embarras. Il aurait pu continuer à le taquiner toute la soirée mais il avait une tâche à accomplir, beaucoup moins plaisante.

Il regarda un instant son téléphone, hésitant, puis composa un numéro :

\- Allo, Papa ?


	14. retrouvailles

Chapitre 14 Retrouvailles

Kuroko poussa le petit portillon et, après une hésitation, entra dans le jardinet familier. Un peu nerveux, il appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, éprouvant un sentiment d' irréalité à s'annoncer tel un étranger à la porte de sa maison d'enfance.

En attendant qu'on lui ouvre, il inspecta du regard le jardin et la maison. Rien n'avait changé. Certes,le chèvrefeuille et les gueules de loup avaient pris de l'ampleur cependant le jardin dégageait toujours cette aura de sérénité qui le caractérisait avant son départ. On aurait dit que quelques jours seulement s'était écoulé depuis _ce jour-là._ Il avait l'impression quant à lui que cela faisait des siècles depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé le chemin de la maison tant lui se sentait différent.

Un bruit de pas ramena son attention sur la porte. Il inspira un bon coup, essayant de supprimer la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au teint blafard et aux yeux cernés. Tetsuya battit des cils, surpris. Son père redoutait-il tant cette entrevue qu'il ait demandé à un tiers d'y assister ? Il lui paraissait pourtant vaguement familier. Il plissa les yeux, scrutant les traits de l'inconnu quand soudain, il le reconnut :

\- Papa ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Comment son père avait-il pu changer à ce point en si peu d'années ?

Monsieur Kuroko avait perdu au moins vingt kilos. Ses cheveux noirs avaient blanchis et de profondes rides sillonnaient son visage. Lui qui, autrefois, se tenait toujours si droit, marchait à présent le dos voûté, en traînant les pieds, comme si ceux-ci étaient trop lourd pour être soulevés. Il paraissait si fragile qu'il semblait qu'un simple courant d'air pourrait le faire vaciller. Tetsuya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à son père pour qu'il ait pu vieillir ainsi en si peu de temps?

Monsieur Kuroko esquissa un geste comme pour prendre son fils dans ses bras mais parut se raviser à la dernière minute et s'inclina poliment à la place. Quand il se redressa, Tetsuya vit ses yeux briller anormalement. Des larmes, comprit-il. Lui-même peinait à lutter contre l'émotion qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son père aussi diminué.

\- Tu es venu, constata monsieur Kuroko.

Son ton était émerveillé, comme s'il n'avait pas cru que son fils tiendrait la promesse faite au téléphone la veille.

\- Comme tu le vois, commenta placidement Tetsuya. Je peux entrer ?

La question sembla sortir son père de sa transe.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, approuva-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser son fils pénétrer dans la maison. Allons au salon., on y sera mieux.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Reprit-il quand Tetsuya se fut installé sur un des coussins faisant office de fauteuil.

\- Du thé, si tu en as, répondit Tetsuya, ayant parfaitement compris que son père avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Il entendit son père s'activer dans la cuisine et se plaça sur le pas de la porte pour parler avec lui.

\- Comment tu as su, pour mon adresse ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de ton agression à la télévision. J'ai reconnu ton camarade de Teiko. Je savais que c'était de toi qu'il parlait. J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon mais tu étais déjà sorti. Comme j'étais ton père, ils m'ont donné tes coordonnées. Je voulais venir chez toi mais j'avais peur que tu me claque la porte au nez alors j'ai préféré t'écrire et te laisser le choix de me recontacter ou non. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

\- Je ne le fait pas pour toi mais pour moi. Ma vie va prendre un nouveau tournant et je ne veux rien laisser derrière moi. Ni interrogations ni regrets.

Son père baisa la tête, visiblement blessé.

\- Je comprends. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as chassé de chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille ! s'écria son père.

\- Tu m'as dit : « fous le camp d'ici ! »

\- je parlais de la cuisine, pas de la maison ! Gémit son père, accablé.

\- quoi ?

Tetsuya se passa la main sur le visage. Se pourrait-il que toutes ces années de brouille ne soit que le résultat d'un malentendu ? Tous ces mois de rue, toutes ces galères pour rien ? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il fixa son père et déclara platement :

\- D'accord. Explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

Monsieur Kuroko ferma les yeux un instant comme pour rassembler ses pensées et prit la parole :

\- Ce jour-là, ma mère s'était fait renverser par une voiture . L'hôpital m'a prévenu tout de suite. Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour pouvoir lui dire adieu. Elle est morte dans mes bras, Tetsu. J'étais complètement choqué. Je l'avais vu encore la veille et elle était en pleine forme . J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. C'était comme si tout autour de toi était irréel. Tu te sens comme étranger dans ton propre corps. Bref,Je suis rentré à la maison complètement sonné. J'ai pris un verre de saké pour retrouver mes esprits. Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir t'annoncer la nouvelle. Tu aimais tellement ta grand-mère, je savais que tu serais bouleversé . J'ai pris conscience à ce moment-là que tu étais la seule famille qui me restait. J'étais tellement mal !

\- Et moi, j'arrive et je t'annonce mon homosexualité sans aucune délicatesse. C'était trop à prendre d'un coup. Je comprends.

\- Rien à foutre de ton homosexualité ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais compris ce qui se tramait entre toi et Kagami. j'avais eu le temps de m'y faire ! Non, le choc, c'est que tu m'as annoncé que tu allais partir dans un pays étranger. Je savais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je venais de perdre ma mère et j'allais perdre mon fils aussi ! C'était trop d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois m'effondrer alors je t'ai viré de la me sentais comme une loque et je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je n'ai pas pensé que mes paroles pourraient être mal interprêtées et que tu partirais de la maison. Je suis désolé d'avoir menacé de faire piquer Nigou mais ses hurlements à la mort… Je ne pouvais plus les supporter . Jamais j'aurais fait ça, tu sais. j'adore ce chien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il se taise !

Il déglutit, visiblement ému et reprit :

\- Quand j'ai constaté ton départ, le lendemain matin, j'ai déclaré ta disparition mais les policiers m'ont dit que tu étais parti de ton plein gré et que ça n'avait rien d'alarmant surtout que tu étais majeur. Ils ont fait une recherche dans l'intérêt des familles mais si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas dû se donner beaucoup de mal. J''ai appelé tous tes amis. Personne ne t'avais vu. Certains d'entre eux ont suggéré que tu aies pu rejoindre Kagami au USA. Je me suis renseigné dans les aéroports, les ports, les hôpitaux, même les morgues mais rien. Tu avais disparu. J'avais perdu espoir quand j'ai appris ton agression. Tu sais le reste.

Tetsuya avait du mal à gérer la sommes d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa grand-mère chérie était morte et son père avait dû faire son deuil tout seul. Pire : il s'était inquiété pour lui, le cherchant partout en vain. Tetsuya commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père se trouvait dans un tel état physique. L'angoisse qui avait dû le ronger et la peine avaient pris leur tribut sur lui. Tetsuya voulait s'assurer d'une chose cependant

\- Papa, tu es malade ?

Son père parut surpris puis il comprit la raison de sa question.

\- Je suis dépressif. Je suis une psychothérapie mais je continue à souffrir d'insomnies et d'inappétence.

Il eut un petit sourire las :

\- C'est pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ma faute, constata Tetsu, consterné.

\- Non, c'est la mienne. j'étais trop orgueilleux pour te laisser voir mes larmes. Tous les enfants voient leur père comme une sorte de super-héros indestructible.. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies à quel point j'étais en réalité faible et pathétique.

Tetsuya referma doucement la porte de son appartement. La visite à son père l'avait secoué. Tout ce qu'il avait cru au cours des trois dernières années s'était révélé complètement erroné. Comment avait-il pu croire que son père, si aimant et dévoué, ait pu le chasser de chez lui ?

Quelle aberration !

Cette petite mise au point l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme. De nombreuses questions avaient trouvé leur réponse et il se trouvait, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, totalement en paix.

Une question, cependant, demeurait : comment son père allait-il supporter son départ aux USA ? Ne risquait-il pas de le vivre comme un rejet de sa part?

Maintenant que Kuroko s'était réconcilié avec son père, il ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. Mais comment faire ? Sa vie se trouvait maintenant aux USA. Il pourrait toujours revenir le voir mais les billets d'avion coûtaient cher. Et si Kagami insistait encore pour payer, il le trucidait !

Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Kagami qui ne souhaitait pas que sa fortune personnelle s'immisce dans son couple mais il ne voulait pas avoir cette impression continuelle d'être incapable de s'assumer financièrement. S'il retournait au Japon rendre visite à son père, ce serait avec son argent à lui ! Et ce, quoi qu'en dise Taiga.

Penser à Taiga lui donna envie d'entendre sa voix. Sans réfléchir, il composa son numéro.

Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

\- Tetsuya ? T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

Tetsu jeta un œil à sa montre. 18H 30.

02H30 à Los Angeles.

Il avala sa salive.

Oups.

...

Tetsu appuya sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de sa maison d'enfance. Son père lui avait crié d'entrer.

\- Papa ?

\- Je suis dans la cuisine !

\- Tu es prêt ? On va être en retard pour le procès.

Tetsu poussa la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus identiques aux siens.

\- Nigou ! C'est bien toi Nigou !

Il attrapa son chien, le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Son petit Nigou était revenu dans ses bras !

Nigou émit un jappement de protestation. Monsieur Kuroko rit :

\- Tu l'étouffes !

\- Mais comment…

\- Tu m'avait dit que tu l'avais confié à Riko. J'ai pris contact avec elle et je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle et Hyuga ont deux mots a te dire. Ils sont dans le salon, expliqua Monsieur Kuroko, sentant la perplexité de son fils.

Tetsu posa son chien par terre et se dirigea vers le salon. À peine entré, il entendit un « Kuroko ! Espèce de crétin ! » qui le stoppa net. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait au sol, immobilisé dans une prise de catch pendant qu'une folle furieuse énumérait tous les supplices qu'il devrait subir pour avoir pensé que son homosexualité changerait quelque chose pour eux. Quand elle consentit enfin à le lâcher, il dut faire face à Hyuga, en mode « clutch player ».

\- Refais-nous un coup pareil et je t'exploses , c'est clair ?

Tetsuya avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

\- ça va pour cette fois. Allons donc à ce procès.

\- Mais, vos cours ?

\- J'ai demandé une journée à ma hiérarchie. Et Riko a demandé à une amie d'enregistrer les cours. Si les profs ne sont pas d'accord, elle lui refilera ses notes. Le procès commence à neuf heures, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Riko hocha la tête et sourit à Tetsu.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir tout le monde. Ils ont tous dit qu'ils essayeraient de se libérer. C'est important d'avoir des visages amis dans la salle d'audience.

Ils devisèrent ainsi sur tout le chemin jusqu'au Palais de Justice. Arrivés devant la salle d'audience, il furent arrêtés par un planton.

\- Je suis désolé, mais les chiens sont interdits dans le tribunal.

\- Mais il est tout petit et mignon, il ne bouge pas et ne fais pas de bruit. Il ne dérangera pas, je vous le promets. Regardez-le !

Tetsuya brandit Nigou au visage du garde et le miracle se produisit à nouveau : Le garde craqua.

\- d'accord, mais planquez-le et s'il fait le moindre bruit, je vous évacue tous, compris ?

\- Mais le planquer où ? Demanda Hyuga.

\- On a qu'à faire comme au lycée et le fourrer dans un sac de sport. Il a l'habitude.

Tetsuya se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et reconnu le fondateur de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, Kioshi. Celui-ci fit un large sourire et tendit son sac de sport à Tetsu.

\- Dépêche-toi, ton avocat aura sûrement besoin de te parler avant le procès.

Tetsu acquiesça aux paroles de son père, installa Nigou dans le sac de Kyoshi et pénétra dans la salle. Son avocat l'accueillit et lui adressa ses dernières recommandations. Peu après, les portes s'ouvrirent au public. Tetsu regarda avec une certaine surprise tous se amis entrer et s'installer en silence après lui avoir adressé un petit signe de salut et de soutien.

Ils étaient tous là : l'équipe de Seirin au grand complet, passée et présente, Kise escorté de ses journalistes, Aomine et Momoi accompagnés de l'ensemble de l'équipe nationale de basket, Akashi et son aura écrasante, Midorima et Takao, Murasakibara et Himuro, certains enseignants de l'école où il travaillait et même certains de leurs élèves.

Tetsu était touché, ému aux larmes de voir le dévouement de ces amis dont il s'était éloigné. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir douté d'eux, de leur amitié. Il comprenait soudain que c'était lui qui avait fait le vide autour de lui, paralysé par la honte, par l'orgueil aussi, incapable de demander une aide qu'on ne lui aurait de toute façon pas refusée.

L'annonce de l'arrivée de la Cour le tira de ses pensées et il recomposa son visage impassible.

« Faites entrer les accusés »

Le procès commençait.

Cela faisait maintenant six heures que les témoins et experts se succédaient, avec seulement une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner.

Dans le tribunal, un silence de plomb régnait tandis que le jeune homme à la barre racontait les évènements tels qu'il les avait vécu, impliquant de ce fait son propre père. Toute l'assistance retenait son souffle, écoutant le jeune homme répondre aux questions de l'avocat de la défense.

\- Ce petit a du cran, chuchota Monsieur Kuroko. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

\- D'autant plus qu'il a perdu sa mère l'année dernière et que le reste de sa famille lui tourne le dos depuis qu'il a décidé de témoigner.

\- Mon dieu ! Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- Son internat est payé jusqu'au mois prochain. Après, je ne sais pas et je ne serais pas là pour lui venir en aide.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution.

\- Mais je pars la semaine prochaine.

\- Mais moi, je restes ici. Je garderai un œil sur lui. Je te le promets. S'il n'a nulle part où aller, je l'accueillerai à la maison. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

\- Merci papa.

\- Je te dois bien ça.

Tetsuya hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les avocats de la défense qui tentaient par tous les moyens de déstabiliser le témoin. Il tourna la tête vers les trois accusés qui le fixaient haineusement.

Tetsuya frissonna, les souvenirs de son agression lui revenat en force.

\- Courage, murmura Monsieur Kuroko à son fils. C'est bientôt fini, ces ordures vont recevoir ce qu'ils méritent et ensuite tu pourras vivre ta vie tranquillement.

Tetsuya opina de la tête d'un air las et sourit faiblement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le procès soit si éprouvant. Les avocats de la défense avaient fouillé dans sa vie, décortiqué les moindres événements qui l'avaient constituée afin de salir sa réputation et ainsi d'invalider son témoignage C'était tout juste s'ils n'avaient pas insinué que le simple fait d'être sorti du placard constituait une provocation et qu'il avait bien cherché ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule. Et ce simple geste de réconfort lui fit un bien fou. Depuis le début du procès, son père ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, lui offrant un soutien sans faille. Il avait même failli en venir aux mains avec un journaliste un peu trop insistant. Peu à peu, Tetsuya voyait son père redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant leur brouille et cela le remplissait de joie. La réconciliation avec son fils avait eu des effets visibles à l'œil nu. Son moral s'était amélioré ,même s'il avait encore des périodes de cafard, comme monsieur Kuroko les appelait, cependant celles-ci étaient étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Tetsuya avait emmené son père chez un diététicien qui s'appliquait à lui faire reprendre du poids avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Ses insomnies, elles, avaient quasiment disparues, monsieur Kuroko ne les passant plus à se demander où était son fils et s'il était sain et sauf. Bref, ça allait mieux mais Tetsuya restait cependant inquiet à l'idée de partir.

Le retour des magistrats qui s'étaient retirés pour délibérer, le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Le président de la Cour prit la parole :

\- Pour le chef d'accusation d'agression en réunion ayant entraîné une incapacité de plus de quinze jours, la Cour a déclaré les prévenus : coupables.

Il fit une petite pause afin que chacun prenne la mesure de son annonce puis reprit :

-Pour les circonstances aggravantes : la Cour estime que les faits ont un caractère homophobe évident et que la préméditation est flagrante du seul fait de la réunion des auteurs pour accomplir leur forfait.

Seconde pause :

\- De ce fait, et en vertu des articles 231 à 235 et 128-3 du Code Pénal1, la Cour condamne les prévenus à cinq ans de prison ferme et à payer à la victime, monsieur Tetsuya Kuroko la somme de neuf millions sept cent soixante treize mille yens2 à titre de dommages et intérêts. La Cour informe les condamnés qu'ils disposent d'un délai de quarante huit heures pour faire appel de cette décision. Passé ce délai, leur demande sera déboutée.

Il frappa son bureau de son petit maillet et s'exclama :

\- La séance est levée !

...

Tetsuya Kuroko se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et salua les amis qui l'avaient accompagné à l'aéroport. Il fit la bise à Riko et lui souffla à l'oreille de veiller sur son père, ce qu'elle lui promit pour la dixième fois. Il serra son père dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui promit de revenir lui rendre visite. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement, soumis à un mélange indescriptible d'émotions : tristesse de quitter son père et ses amis, joie de retrouver Kagami, angoisse de quitter son pays pour une terre étrangère. Il monta dans l'avion et songea que dans dix-sept heures, il sera auprès de Kagami.

Vers une vie nouvelle.

1Totalement fictifs, je n'ai aucune idée des articles concernant ce type de délit et j'avais la flemme de chercher.

2Environ 75 000 euros


	15. Epilogue

Épilogue.

 _ **Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je n'aime pas trop les bla-bla de l'auteur avant le texte mais j'ai une petite info à faire passer :**_

 _ **Pour Emelynn21 : Je répond à tous par message privé . Pour les « anonymes » je le fais sur ma page profil de mon compte fanfiction.**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire le dernier épisode de Prière à un ange.**_

Le Père Antonio Garcia s'assit sur son canapé et alluma sa télévision. En attendant que le match de basket commence, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et se remémora la visite insolite qu'il avait reçu.

C'était un mardi soir.

Le jeune homme n'était pas catholique. Il n'était même pas chrétien. Le Père Garcia l'avait accosté en le voyant hésiter sur le parvis de l'église. L'inconnu lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait déplacé ici, n'étant pas de confession chrétienne. Le père Alessandro avait réussi à le convaincre que tout le monde était bienvenu dans la maison du Seigneur. Le jeune homme l'avait informé qu'il connaissait sa sœur Alexandra Garcia et que celle-ci l'avait convaincu de venir lui parler.

Une conversation surréaliste avait alors eu lieu.

Tetsuya Kuroko (c'était son nom) lui avait alors parlé d'un vœu fait à son ange gardien, vœu qui avait été exaucé au-delà de ses rêves et il lui avait demandé si la tradition chrétienne évoquait un moyen pour un païen de remercier les instances supérieures pour leurs bienfaits.

Le père Garcia avait sourit au terme de païen qui lui avait paru suranné.

Le générique indiquant le début du match le tira de ses pensées. Il décapsula sa bière et se prépara à passer un moment agréable en compagnie de son sport préféré. Il faillit recracher sa boisson quand il vit sur l'écran le poulain de sa sœur et le jeune homme avec lequel il s'était entretenu. Il monta le son, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur leur présence parmi les Lakers.

« Chers téléspectateurs, la finale du championnat de la NBA va débuter dans quelques minutes. À mes côtés pour commenter ce match: Daniel Larsky, ancien ailier fort des Golden States Warrior , maintenant coach de l'équipe universitaire de Los Angeles.

\- Bonjour à tous.

\- Mais présentons un peu les équipes qui vont s'affronter ce soir. Tout d'abord, les Cleveland Cavaliers. Que dire de cette équipe, sinon qu'elle est capable du pire comme du meilleur…

\- Tout à fait, John. Cette équipe a toujours connu une évolution en dents de scie. Elle détient ainsi le record de dix-neuf défaites consécutives en 1981*, record toujours invaincu, je crois bien.

\- Je n'ai pas les statistiques sous les yeux mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une autre équipe ait fait pire, effectivement. Mais comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les Cavaliers sont aussi capables du meilleur, comme ils nous le prouvent depuis quelques années avec notamment une victoire en finale de la NBA en 2015, victoire inespérée pour beaucoup de supporters.

\- En effet, approuva Daniel Larsky, avant le cinquième match, Cleverland était mené 3-1 face aux Golden State Warriors et avaient réussi l'exploit d'arracher un septième match pour finalement gagner la finale.

\- Personne n'avait jamais réussi un tel exploit. Ceci pour dire que cette équipe a du répondant et ne baisse jamais les bras. Avec elle, tout peut arriver.

\- En tout cas les joueurs de cette équipe devront se démener car ils vont devoir faire face aux Los Angeles Lakers, une équipe possédant l'un des plus beaux palmarès de la NBA.

\- En effet, les Lakers sont des habitués des finales puisqu'ils détiennent, entre autres, le record du plus grand nombre de participation aux finales de la NBA.

\- Je crois qu'ils détiennent aussi le record du plus grand nombre de victoires, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Absolument.

\- Autant vous dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour Cleveland,.

\- D'autant plus que Les Lakers ont recruté deux de vos poulains, si je ne me trompe pas, qui devraient faire leurs début dans la NBA aujourd'hui même.

\- Oui, Tetsuya Kuroko et Taiga Kagami. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné à leur nom, ils sont tous deux d'origine japonaise et ont évolués en grande partie dans les championnats de ce pays.

\- Vous étiez leur entraîneur il y a encore deux mois. Parlez-nous un peu d'eux.

\- Avec plaisir.

Une photographie de Kagami s'afficha en haut à droite de l'écran, surmonté de son nom. Le coach Larsky reprit la parole.

\- Taiga Kagami n'est pas un inconnu des supporters américains puisqu'il a grandi aux USA et appris le basket-ball sous la férule de la célèbre joueuse de WBA Alexandra Garcia. Il a d'ailleurs gagné plusieurs tournois de street basket ainsi que pas mal de compétitions chez les juniors.

Sous la photo de Kagami, s'inscrivirent son âge, le poste qu'il occupe et les équipes dans lesquelles il a joué . Le coach laissa ces indications s'afficher et reprit la parole :

\- Il est ensuite retourné quelques années au Japon avant d'être recruté par notre université d'où il est sorti diplômé cette année. Il a décidé de continuer ses études par correspondance afin de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe des Lakers.

Les statistiques de Kagami apparaissent sur l'écran puis son palmarès. Le coach Larsky les parcourut rapidement et reprit :

\- C'est un joueur puissant et rapide, un spécialiste du dunk avec d'excellentes statistiques au rebond. Cependant, il a tendance à s'enflammer très vite et son impulsivité peut lui coûter parfois très cher. C'est l'exact opposé de Kuroko, qui lui, est un monstre de sang-froid et de lucidité.

Il fit une petite pause puis reprit :

\- Tetsuya Kuroko, lui, a appris le basket au Japon. Il est arrivé aux USA il y a seulement deux ans . Il est donc totalement inconnu du grand public américain.

Sur l'écran, la photo et les indications concernant Kagami s'effacent, remplacées par celles de Kuroko.

\- Il a appris le basket en autodidacte et n'a intégré une équipe qu'au collège : la prestigieuse équipe de Teiko, qui se trouve être la meilleure équipe de basket collégien du Japon. Peu après, il a rejoint le cinq majeur de cette équipe , surnommé « la Génération Miracle » par les spécialistes.

Différentes informations concernant Kuroko apparaissent sous son nom. Le coach Larsky eut un sourire en voyant le point d'interrogation suivre l'indication du poste de Kuroko.

\- C'est un joueur hors-norme, absolument inclassable, mais qui est capable de porter une équipe aux plus hauts sommets. C'est un fin stratège, audacieux et pugnace, capable d'anticiper les mouvements de ses coéquipiers d'une manière presque instinctive. C'est un électron libre qui ne va au panier que quand il n'a pas le choix. Malgré son petit gabarit, c'est un joueur mentalement très solide, sur lequel on peut toujours compter. c'est le seul joueur que je connaisse capable de renverser le cours d'un match par sa seule présence sur le terrain.

\- Je vois qu'il a au moins un fan !

Daniel Larsky ricana :

\- Vous pouvez le dire. À vingt-deux ans, c'est déjà l'un des joueurs les plus titrés de sa génération.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il a gagné trois fois le championnat national avec Teiko, son équipe de collège, et une autre fois au lycée avec l'équipe de Seirin. Ainsi que deux Winter Cup à la même époque et naturellement les deux derniers March Madness avec notre équipe. Peu de joueurs de son âge peuvent s'enorgueillir d'un tel palmarès.

\- Pour les spectateurs qui ne connaissent pas bien le basket japonais, pouvez-vous nous dire en quelques mots ce qu'est la Winter Cup?

-Naturellement. Au Japon, il existe deux championnats nationaux de basket lycéen. Le championnat traditionnel, l'équivalent de ce qui existe chez nous, qui a lieu au printemps et la Winter Cup, beaucoup plus prestigieuse me suis-je laissé dire, qui, comme son nom l'indique, a lieu en hiver.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a croisé Kagami ?

\- Plus que croisé puisqu'ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l'équipe de Seirin. Toutes les stratégies de cette équipe s'appuyaient d'ailleurs en grande part sur leur tandem. Vous verrez : une telle entente entre deux joueurs est tout-à fait exceptionnelle. On peut presque parler d'osmose. D'ailleurs, vos confrères japonais ne s'y sont pas trompé car il ont surnommé ce tandem « le duo magique » de Seirin

Sur son écran, il vit Taiga attraper la tête de Tetsu et la coincer sous son aisselle. La risposte fut immédiate sous la forme d'un coup dans les côtes asséné du coude. Taiga grimaça et lâcha son compagnon.

Pour tous, il s'agissait de chamailleries amicales mais pour Daniel Larsky qui connaissait bien les deux joueurs, la tendresse était évidente, l'amour flagrant. Il esquissa un sourire et reprit son laius :

\- Kuroko est une sorte de phénomène au Japon où il fait partie des dix meilleurs joueurs de sa génération. Il a d'ailleurs écopé de nombreux surnoms plus ou moins respectueux de la part de ses adversaires. Le « joueur fantôme », au collège, le « magicien » au lycée et « ce putain d'enfoiré » à la fac'. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il choisisse notre université pour terminer ses études. Nous lui devons nos plus grandes victoires sur les deux dernières années.

\- Pourtant ses statistiques ne sont pas terribles : vingt-huit point à peine la saison dernière.

\- c'est tout à fait normal : il n'est pas censé marquer. Ce n'est pas son rôle.

\- A quoi sert-il alors ?

Daniel Larsky rit de bon coeur :

\- Son job à lui, c'est de faire en sorte que le ballon arrive à ses coéquipiers dans les meilleures conditions. Au Japon, ils l'ont appelé « Joueur Fantôme » parce qu'il ne figurait jamais sur les compte- rendu de match. Mais croyez-moi sur parole, c'est un joueur de tout premier ordre.

\- Nous pourrons bientôt le voir à l'œuvre.

\- Vous n'en reviendrez pas.

C'était un mauvais jour pour Cleveland, songea le capitaine de cette équipe en s'essuyant le front avec sa serviette pendant le temps-mort demandé par leur coach.

Il chercha où les choses avaient bien pu dérailler pendant que le coach leur passait un savon de première catégorie.

Le premier quart temps s'était pourtant bien déroulé, laissant les deux équipes à égalité. Puis les Cavaliers avaient prit la tête et les Lakers avaient fait rentrer leurs deux novices.

C'était là que tout avait basculé.

La capacité à disparaître du gringalet les avait d'abord déstabilisés et les Lakers en avaient profité pour remonter à la marque . Puis la demi-portion s'était mis à jouer en combinaison avec le rouquin et ils avaient eu tout le mal du monde à les neutraliser et à remonter au score. C'est alors que l'avorton aux cheveux bleus s'était mis à jouer d'une manière totalement différente, alignant les tirs au panier et permettant aux Lakers de prendre le large . Et quand ils avaient (enfin) trouvé la parade, cet enfoiré avait encore changé sa façon de jouer.

C'était comme avoir plusieurs adversaires en un seul. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Des petits ailiers qui pouvaient jouer meneur ou vice-versa, c'était devenu courant dans le basket moderne mais ce salaud-là avait porté cette capacité à son apogée. C'était un caméléon, changeant de « peau » selon les besoins de son équipe.

Et cette passe à la con qui avait traversé tout le terrain pour échouer avec une précision invraisemblable dans les mains du rouquin ! D'ailleurs, celui-là aussi, il fallait se le coltiner !

Autant son copain aux cheveux bleus privilégiait la finesse, autant lui fonçait dans le tas : il allait au panier avec la puissance d'un taureau qui charge, d'un buldozer détruisant un immeuble, d' un tsunami balayant la côte.

Il souffla, à cours de métaphores. Ouais, deux épines dans le pied. Comme si les Lakers n'était pas déjà assez pénibles à jouer !

Les joueurs des deux équipes retournèrent sur le terrain. Taiga posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tetsu . La main se fit caresse avant de se retirer .

Les deux joueurs échangèrent un regard complice et cognèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre.

Le match reprit.

Les cavaliers se rebellèrent et donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient, procurant parfois des sueurs froides à leurs adversaires tant les scores étaient proches.

Les Lakers gagnèrent de quatre points.

Le prêtre sourit en voyant sur son écran l'élève de sa sœur enlacer son petit ami avant que leurs coéquipiers ne viennent les chahuter.

\- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

\- L'avion est à dix heures. On a le temps, grogna Kagami.

Il saisit la couette que son petit ami avait rejeté et s'enroula dedans.

\- Mais rien n'est prêt ! Et t'as promis de faire un repas amélioré !

\- Et toi, tu as promis de t'occuper du ménage !

\- C'est bien pour cela que je suis déjà levé !

-Mais il est cinq heures ! Protesta Taiga.

\- Taiga, dans trois minutes, j'envoie Nigou te chercher.

\- C'est bon, je me lève, ronchonna Taiga, gardant le souvenir baveux d'un matin où il avait été tiré du lit par les léchouilles de l'adorable bestiole.

Notez l'ironie.

Il avait surmonté sa phobie mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser, quand même ! Il n'osait même pas penser à toutes les bactéries contenues dans la bave canine. Il frissonna à l'idée de tous ces germes posés sur sa joue. Berk ! Foutu clebs !

Et foutu Tetsuya, aussi qui le faisait lever à l'aube alors qu'il avait potassé ses cours jusqu'à pas d'heure la veille. Et foutu avion qui ne déposait pas les gens à leur porte !

Bref, c'est un Taiga particulièrement grognon qui sortit du lit pour rejoindre la douche sous le regard goguenard du joueur fantôme.

Quand Taiga s'apercevra-t-il qu'il avait utilisé pratiquement toute l'eau chaude ?

Alors qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, le bruit métallique d'une pomme de douche qui tombe suivi d' un « Tetsu ! Putain ! Tu fait chier » le renseigna.

\- Au moins, maintenant, tu es bien réveillé, rétorqua le joueur Fantôme, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Tetsu, un de ces quatre, je te jure…

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton ballon d'eau chaude est trop petit. Pour un appartement de cette classe…

\- Mais t'y passes des plombes ! Protesta Taiga.

\- Je suis long à prendre ma douche, c'est vrai mais si tu me sautais moins souvent dessus, j'aurais pas besoin de me laver autant.

\- C'est toi qui veux pas de capote !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'en fout partout à chaque fois.

Ah.

Touché, coulé.

Taiga ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. Affirmer le contraire serait faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi que même lui ne pouvait cautionner. Il lui fallait bien l'admettre : quand il était le passif et que venait l'orgasme, il ne prenait jamais la peine de se soucier de ce qui était sur la trajectoire.

Ou qui.

Et, soyons clair, il s'en foutait totalement.

Il en assumait donc pleinement les conséquences, douche écossaise et petit ami revanchard inclus.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements et jaugea Tetsu des pieds à la tête.

\- T'as grossi.

Oui, c'était mesquin mais un petit ami digne de ce nom ne réveillait pas son compagnon en le menaçant de lancer son chien sur lui et en l'achevant à coup d'eau glacée. Il guetta le moindre signe que sa remarque assassine avait fait mouche mais ne vit rien à par une légère étincelle de moquerie dans les yeux bleus lagon.

\- C'est du muscle, Taiga.

Taiga finit de s'habiller et partit vers la cuisine en maugréant :

\- Du muscle, mon cul, oui.

Tetsu s'assura que Taiga avait bien quitté la pièce. Dès qu'il fut certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, il retira son T-shirt et s'examina dans le grand miroir du dressing, à la recherche de la moindre trace de graisse. N'en trouvant aucune, il remit son T-shirt et répéta, satisfait :

\- Rien que du muscle…

Puis, l'air de rien, il alla rejoindre Taiga pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Quand il s'installa en face de lui, Kagami lui demanda :

\- Tu sais pourquoi Akashi vient nous voir ?

\- Il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone, à part « c'est important »

\- J'espère qu'il viendra sans ses ciseaux, maugréa Kagami qui ne pouvait plus voir une paire de ciseaux rouges sans se remémorer ce jour où Akashi l'avait attaqué avec ceux de Midorima. Et l'idée de revoir ce psychopathe en puissance lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Il s'avérait qu' Akashi , devant venir aux USA pour affaires, avait accepté de servir de messager.

Ils étaient sélectionnés pour l'équipe nationale japonaise.

Sur l'un des murs de la cathédrale Notre Dame des Anges, à Los Angeles, une petite plaque trônait juste sous une statuette représentant un ange.

« Merci . TK »

FIN.

* Véridique !


End file.
